Love Hurts
by SparrowsWenchXo
Summary: Jack is on another adventure, this time to save his best mate from the dreaded Hades, emperor of the Underworld. But what happens when he starts getting feelings for her, ones he's never experienced before? UPDATED
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

"'E ain' doin' so good…" A teary eyed Tia told everyone. "Prepare yeselves fer da wors'"

Elizabeth held Will tight, looking absolutely miserable. She buried her head into his shirt and wept, unable to believe this was all happening. It felt like a dream to her, a total nightmare gone wrong. Frequently she would remind herself that it _was_ real, and that she was _really _sitting in Tia's little hut with the crew, awaiting the death of their Captain, her beloved. Everyone was too preoccupied to ask questions about Barbossa's living, and why he was standing so nonchalantly against the wall, as if nothing was happening.

Will rubbed her back and spoke to her in a sweet voice, trying to calm her down. He was in denial about Elizabeth and Jack's kiss, and he believed that Elizabeth truly loved him, and the kiss meant nothing. Of course Elizabeth thought differently, but she wasn't about to voice her opinion. Not right now at least. She picked her head up and looked into his gentle, wet eyes and smiled faintly.

From the corner of her eye she saw a women, someone she had never met. Her head was planted on Tia's shoulder, and she sobbed uncontrollably. Elizabeth turned her head and looked at her, seeing that her eyes were terribly bloodshot and her face beat red. The poor girl looked deeply depressed, and Tia rubbed her back comfortingly as her head went back down into her shoulder.

"Dare's notin' dat can be done 'cept to wait," Tia said softly, turning to the crew. Gibbs nodded and wiped a tear from his eyes with his grimy thumb.

"If nothin' can be done...we best be going," he said gloomily, not wanting to bare the loss anymore. He put his head down and walked to the door, trying to hide his tears from everyone. The captain was dead. No, not just the Captain…his best friend.

"NO!" the women yelled out desperately. "HE'S NOT GONE! HE CAN'T BE! Not yet…" her voice held such sorrow, and shook so badly, and she jammed her face into her hands, crying harder.

"Lass, 'e be gone." Tears started trickling down Tia's dark face, and she fought hard to muffle her sobs.

Gibbs motioned for everyone to follow him outside, and they did. All except for Lizzie, Will, Barbossa and the girl. The women's chest heaved hard as she bawled, and Tia could do nothing but feel pity for her.

"Aye, lassie, don' cry no more." She held the girls head in her hands and dried her soaked face with her dress, which was pointless as more tears gushed from her eyes and dampened her face again. Elizabeth had no idea of what she was feeling anymore. Depression? Guilt? Pity? Perhaps grief? And that poor girl… clearly she knows Jack well. _Things are worse then I expected_. _I screwed up everyone's life, and this poor innocent girl…_ she put her face down into Will's shirt and he felt her warm tears.

"Aw Elizabeth not you too. Stop crying - C'mon not more tears - No don't cry harder - Wait -"

Will tried to make her stop, but it was no use. He already pitied the stranger, but not Lizzie too. No more tears.

"Please stop crying. - Your gonna make me start - Aw look what you did." His eyes welled with tears, and he fought to contain them. One slipped down his cheek and Liz brushed it away gently.

The women picked her head up feebly.

"C-C-Can I s-say-" she choked on the words, struggling to get them out. "Final goodbye?" She was barley audible. Tia nodded sadly and lead her to a room towards the back of her shack. The old door creaked softly as the girl opened it and went in.

"I leave ya alone…" she lowered her head with empathy and closed the door slowly.

The girl ran over to Jack, who lay motionless in a bed against the wall. His shirt was half open, a slash visible across his chest, and it shone bright with blood when the light hit it. She wrapped her arms around his limp body, staining her white shirt with his blood.

"Oh look at you!" she yelled at the body, crying hard again. "I finally find you and your like this! Oh I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner!"

She put her head to his chest and breathed hard. He smelled of the ocean, of the salt and the freedom. It tickled her nose, and then another smell crept up through her nostrils. Rum? No, rum smelled good. It was more of a rotten-fishy kind of smell. The kind that anyone would wrinkle their nose at, like the reeking breath of the Kraken.

She cried into his shirt, wanting so badly for him to be alive. For him to speak to her and laugh with her, like they always used to do. She pressed her cheek to his cold one, her tears outlined on his dirty face. His hair brushed against her face, and she ran her hands through it, picking her head up and looking into his face. His eyes were closed, his mouth open slightly. She put her face down to his and felt his prickly moustache, making her remember when they were young. She moved her hand to his and held it, swallowing hard.

"Please," she begged quietly. "Please hold on. Please don't die." She choked back a sob and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Please," she pleaded in a shaky, tearful whisper. She closed her eyes and tears streamed through her eyelids and ran off her chin.

"Hold on...Just _hold_ on...Please…For me…"


	2. An Old Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the characters mentioned in this story, ((except Victoria, who came from my own mind and was put to spice it up a bit))Disney does. If I could own POTC, I would. but I don't. Sadly. ;;

Here's a song that reminds me a little of this chapter. Even though it doesnt really have anything to do with it.

_Cause you're the only one for me (All I want is a girl like you)  
It's the way that you make me feel (All I want is a girl like you)  
_

Luff you Daddy Yankee! It's from the song _Like You_ for all you curious people. Ahem, anywho, enjoy the first chapter!

Ch: 1 An Old Friend

Jack sat up weakly in his bed, in excruciating pain. His side was throbbing badly, and he could feel warm blood seeping through his shirt. Every part of his body ached and burned, including his eyes. He looked up and saw a girl squeezing his hand tight, her eyes shut as she cried, her black eyeliner smudged all over her rosy cheeks. Sighing heavily, he pushed the heavy blanket covering him off, which sent stabbing pains trough his weak body. This girl looked so familiar to Jack, and he looked back at her, squinting. She opened her eyes and gaped, at a loss for words, and happiness flooded her body as she stared at him. He stared back into blue-green eyes, the color of an ocean any man dreamed of sailing. Her long, dark blonde hair fell down past her shoulders, and he was positive that he had run his hands through it before. Her nose, her lips, her face everything was so familiar, so beautiful. She had on a white shirt with puffy sleeves and ruffles, sort of like the one Jack had on but coming down lower at her chest and pulled in at her waist by an old, tattered red and black striped sash. The sash fell down past her knees, and Jack could see the handle of a pistol hidden under it, tucked inside a holster. Her brown pants came to the middle of her shins and were cut up at the bottom; her tan boots meeting with them. Across her body was a bandolier, with a cutlass hanging down from the side. Jack clearly could see she was a pirate but _who was she_? As he looked at her, she threw her arms around him and breathlessly screamed, "Jack!" and hugged him tight. 

"Oh Jack I really thought you were-" She cut herself off and bit her bottom lip, burying her head in Jack's shoulder and heaved a heavy sob, holding him tighter.

_Could this be Elizabeth?_ Jack thought to himself. _No…this girl is much more pretty then Elizabeth, and she actually cares about me._ He remembered the Kraken, sending a chill through his body and feeling hatred for Elizabeth. Elizabeth was the last person he expected to kill him, especially after the kiss. Even though the room was stuffy and warm, he shivered, for he could still vividly remember the roar of the kraken, its stinking breath, and its ripping teeth that tore him apart, leaving big, deep gashes all over his body. He held the girl, who still sobbed heavily into his shoulder. Then it hit him.

"Victoria?! I haven't seen you in so long!" He squeezed her, and she picked up her head, looking at him with teary eyes. She wiped her face and smiled at Jack, her head resting on his chest. He looked at her and smirked.

Tia Dalma walked in the room, followed by Will, Elizabeth and Barbossa. Jack and Victoria realized they had been screaming with excitement to see each other. Tia looked at the two and her and Barbossa smiled. Elizabeth and Will looked at each other, very confused. Will leaned over to Barbossa's ear.

"Is she one of Jack's wenches?" he whispered, making Barbossa laugh. Will looked back over at Elizabeth and shrugged. Victoria looked like she could pass as one of his many wenches, especially with the shirt she was wearing. Elizabeth was thinking the same thing, but she didn't say anything.

"Ah Jack," Tia said, beaming, "'O da girl be?" She knew perfectly well who she was, but still she asked the question.

"This girl," Jack said, holding Victoria's waist. "Has been me best mate for as long as I can remember. Haven't seen her in a long time though, not since we were young."

"Ah…."Barbossa said with a laugh, "This be the lassie ya had to leave for the Pearl. The one ya never stopped talking bout and said you'd come back fer. Said her name was Victoria."

Victoria smiled at her name, still holding her pirate. Elizabeth felt the hatred towards the girl burn inside her. She no longer felt the guilt she had felt before, when she killed Jack. No… That guilt had turned into regret, for if she never tried to kill Jack, Victoria wouldn't be here, holding _her_ pirate. _No… he's not my pirate_. _Will is mine; I'm in love with him. After all, were to be wed. _She gripped Will's arm and glared at Victoria, who didn't seem to notice. She was busy listening to Jack complain about not having any rum.

"Fine, fine I'll get ya some rum. But I don't think it be doin' ya any good. Ya was almost dead." Tia left the room and came back with a bottle of rum and poured it in cups. She gave it to everyone and Jack downed his the minute it reached him, making Tia chuckle and shake her head.

"So what we gonna do 'bout da Pearl?" she sat down at a wooden table, placing the bottle of rum next to her.

"If we can convince Davy Jones to give it back, we'll be fine." Will said. "How we'll do that is the problem."

They all sat in silence thinking. Jack tipped his cup to the side, looking in it and wanting more. He eyed the bottle of rum on the table next to Tia, making Victoria giggle.

"Well," Tia spoke, slowly "We could find da 'eart and trade it wit im for da Pearl. S'not gonna be easy though." Tia got up and poured more rum into Jack's cup, seeing him eye the bottle.

"Make it last Jack, ya not be getting more"

Jack ignored her and downed it, realizing she was serious once it was gone.

"So Tia," he said, tipping the cup and watching a drop of rum slide back and forth in the bottom of the cup. "Where will we be staying until we get the Pearl back?"

"Ya be staying in a house a lil' down da River." She took the cup from Jack, who was now poking at the drop with his finger. "Pretty nice 'ouse, should be big enough. Ma little hut 'ere certainly ain' good. Come." She got up and motioned for everyone to follow. Victoria tried to help Jack stand, but it was no use. She got him up but he stumbled right back down into the bed.

"It's ok, I got you," she said softly, picking his arms up and putting them over her shoulders. He painfully got up and they slowly limped outside where everyone waited around the longboat.

"Ah Jack, da beast got ya pretty good. Some pretty nasty cuts ya got 'dere," Tia gestured to his blood soaked shirt.

"Ya think?" he said in an undertone.Victoria giggled and helped him get into the boat. He sat next to her and she wrapped her arms around him gently, trying not to hurt him anymore then he already was. Tia started rowing, and Elizabeth watched as Victoria picked up a piece of cloth from the bottom of the boat and blotted Jack's bloody side. She felt the strong hatred and jealousy again, wanting so badly to beat Victoria with the oars, yet she resisted. _What would Jack think of me if I tried to kill her too?_ She tightened her grip on Will's shoulder, digging her nails into him.

"Ow. Stop"

He looked at her and she smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. Glancing back over at Victoria, she threw her a 'Jealous?' look. Victoria again didn't notice, but was preoccupied with looking at Jack, the sun making his tanned face glow.

As Tia rowed on, the house loomed into view. It was made of the same wood like her little hut, except much bigger. It had two floors to it, the mud of the river coming up to the doorstep. Tia bumped the boat up to the shore, jabbing the oar into the soft mud to stop the boat from bottoming out on shore. As she stepped out into the water to tie the boat to a nearby tree, an alligator slide in next to her and swam past, it's powerful tail propelling it though the swamp. She walked on, paying no attention to the huge reptile, walking as if a small lizard had just crossed her path. Will raised an eyebrow and looked at Elizabeth, who looked just as confused as he did. Tia tied the longboat to a tree, pulling on the rope a few time to make sure it was secure. She stepped back, looking at the knot she had tied, then motioned for the others to follow her into the house. Jack got out, stumbling a few times from both the wet mud and his body being so weak. Victoria helped him, and she felt the sudden urge to kiss him, a feeling she had never experienced with her best friend before. She blushed and looked away, turning her head to face the river and pretended to look at a tree.

She helped Jack walk up to the house, where Tia and the others were waiting already.

"Alrigh'," Tia said, stepping into the kitchen. "Dis be the kitchen, full stocked so ya need not worry bout food. Da bedrooms and bathrooms be upstairs. If ya need anything, I'm just down da river." She looked at Jack, whose face was contorted in pain; his arms slumped over Victoria's shoulders.

"Ya not be looking so good Jack," Tia said sympathetically, seeing him struggle to stand.

"I'm fine," he growled, staring longingly at a chair pushed in by the table and wanting so badly to sit down and get off his throbbing legs, which screamed with pain.

Tia shrugged. "I be back in da morn'."

With that she left, leaving everyone alone in the kitchen. Victoria looked at Jack, feeling a sense of compassion for him. She brought him to the living room and he collapsed on one of the couches. The others came in, looking confused.

"Now what?" Will said, sinking into one of the armchairs. Everyone was silent.

"Is anyone hungry?" Elizabeth asked, attempting to break the silence. "I'll start dinner."

"I'll help." Victoria followed Liz into the kitchen, which Liz didn't like much. She wanted to be a far from that girl as possible.

Jack lay on the couch, breathing heavy, fresh blood dripping down his side and down his leg. He tried to get into a more comfortable position, yelling out as pain shot through him. He looked over at Will, who was concerned.

"You sure your ok Jack?"

"I'm fine," he snapped, incredibly annoyed. He tried to sit up, with no success, the pain becoming unbearable. He clenched his jaw, squeezing his eyes shut, as the pain grew more intense, wishing it were gone. Wishing that Victoria were here next to him, comforting him and smiling at him with her beautiful smile, stroking him with her gentle touch, speaking in her soft, loving voice…

//Please review! Tell me what you think!//


	3. A New Feeling

Ch: 2 A New Feeling

"That Jack Sparrow, he is a fine man," Elizabeth said, taking out the dishes from the cupboard and beginning to set the table. She figured she might as well try and talk to Victoria and see what kind of person she was, instead of going on hating her just because Jack was a little friendly with her. Victoria blushed and looked away.

"Yes, he is. Didn't deserve to be throw to death like that, what with the Kraken and all." Victoria was completely oblivious to the fact that Lizzie was the one who did that, as nobody told her the full story. "What a cruel, selfish person."

Elizabeth went silent as she started the stove, feeling the horrible regret and guilt well inside her, and she almost broke out into tears.

"So how 'bout that Will Turner?" Victoria said, noticing the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh he is the finest man." Elizabeth explained how they were to be wed, and how their wedding was ruined.

"That's horrible, having your wedding day ruined like that!"

"So how is it that you and Jack met? She was curious to know how long they have known each other.

"Well our parents were always good friends, even before we were born," She explained. "They still stayed close, after we were born, so we would always play together as little kids, being only a few days apart. Then one day when we were playing near one of the ports where our parents were looking at a ship, and they left us."

"Did they ever come back?"

Victoria shook her head. "Nope."

"Some parents."

"Tell me about it," Victoria continued. "We were still very young, and we stayed together, growing up. Then Jack was offered _The_ _Black Pearl_, his dream ship. He could take it and be a pirate, like he always wanted, or stay with me and live a boring life. I insisted that he would take it, and he did, promising that he would come back to get me and we could sail the world together, pirating. Thirteen years and he never came. Then I got word that he was dead and rushed to Tia, a close friend, and now here we are," She finished, noticing Elizabeth had paid attention to her intently.

"So you've known him pretty long?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yup. My whole life."

* * *

Barbossa slumped into another chair and looked at Jack, smiling a rotten-toothed smiled 

"Got yeself a fine beauty Jack."

Will looked over at Jack, whose eyes opened, and his cheeks reddened slightly.

"She's just a friend, mate." Jack reached and picked up a bottle of rum from the nearby coffee table, wincing as he stretched. He popped the cork off it and put the bottle to his lips.

"Best not drink that," Barbossa warned, giving him a look.

"And whys that?"

"Well seeing as were all in this house alone tonight, I don't know 'ow many beds there may be..."

"And what's your point?"

"Ye may 'ave to sleep with the lady."

"So what does sleeping with her have to do with drinking rum?" He was getting irritated, and he really wanted rum.

"I'm just saying, if ye don't want anything to happen..."

"And what's going to happen Barbossa?"

Will caught on and laughed, looking over at Jack with an eyebrow raised. Jack still didn't get it.

"Fine then if ye want to drink the rum, I'll be sleeping with the lady."

"No Barbossa that's quite alright, she'll be with me." He took a sip from the bottle, disregarding everything Barbossa had just said.

Barbossa and Will shook their heads.

Jack lowered the bottle "What?"

"Nothing. Like I said if ye get the lady tonight don't drink the rum."

Jack thought for a moment and finally got it. "She's only a friend," he repeated, but he couldn't help but smirk at the idea.

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Friend or not, things happen when you sleep with a pretty lady like that."

As the men talked about her, she popped into the room.

"How ya feeling?" She asked worriedly. She moved Jack's legs out of the way and sat next to him on the couch.

"How do I look?" He rested his head in her lap and she looked down at him with a smile.

"Not so good." She picked up a bead in his hair and played with it.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know"

Will looked over at Jack, who seemed happier now that Victoria was here. He got up from his chair.

"Barbossa told you Jack," he laughed, making his way into the kitchen. Jack looked at Barbossa, who was chuckling to himself.

"She's only a friend eh?" He got up and went to the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

"What was that about?" She put the bead down and looked at him.

"Nothing." He tried to sit up, but fell right back down into Victoria's lap. They looked at each other for a while, the silence becoming unusually awkward.

"Dinner's probably ready. Come on." She got up and pushed Jack off her. He lay on the couch, still admiring her. She rolled her eyes, sighing softly, and helped him stagger to the kitchen. They saw that the others had not waited for them to come to start eating, so they sat down and joined them, realizing how hungry they were. They ate in silence, Jack giving quick glances to Victoria. He thought again about how much he _wanted_ to sleep with her. She too looked at him, blushing every time their eyes met. _This is so weird. I haven't seen him in thirteen years and I can't think of one thing to talk about. And why do I keep blushing!_ She yelled at herself as Jack smiled at her from across the table. She reached for her rum and took a sip, remembering the first time she drank rum.

_Tortuga, beautiful day. She and Jack were sitting on the beach, a place they usually went to. They looked out at sea, Jack fantasizing about how he wants to be a pirate and sail the open ocean. How he would bring Victoria along and they could be the most notorious pirates that ever sailed the Caribbean. He pulled out a bottle, uncorked it, and took a swig, Victoria curious of what was inside. He passed it to her, telling her that it was rum, and as she took a sip, realizing it was the best drink she ever tasted._

She smiled, laughing softly. _Most notorious pirates to sail the Caribbean. _

Once they were done, Lizzie put the dishes in the sink and followed the others upstairs. There were three bedrooms and two bathrooms, all three of the bedrooms having queen beds. Jack looked over to Barbossa and smirked, making Barbossa shake his head. He knew he would be sleeping with Victoria, which pleased him. As long as he had known her he never had these feeling before, but then again they were young.

Barbossa went to one of the rooms, dragging his feet, for he knew he would not win if he fought to sleep with Victoria. Will and Elizabeth went to their room, Will unsure if it was a good idea to leave the two together. Jack and Victoria went into the last room, and Victoria just realized there was only on bed.

"Hey, there's only one bed."

"I know." He smiled and she blushed. Again.

"I hope you don't sleep all funny."

"You've slept with me before."

"Yeah but we were children and-"

"And what?"

"...nothing."

"Innocent?"

She looked up at him, and he took that as what she meant.

"Are you hinting something?" Y_es you are. Let's do it._

She lowered her eyes and sat down on the bed, sliding out of her boots and setting her cutlass and pistol on a table along the wall, Jack doing the same. He glanced over at her from across the bed, still smiling.

"Why are your cheeks so red? Are you upset that you have to sleep with me," he joked, and she laughed.

"No." _Quite the opposite actually._ She smiled at him.

"Then why are you red?" he asked again, knowing the reason but wanting her to admit to it. _Come on luv, nothings holding you back. Just admit that your afraid were gonna have sex. _He moved to the middle and looked at her. _Just say it and we can do it. You so beautiful._ She moved closer to him, smiling and she pushed his back against the bed.

"Pinned ya," she said, laughing, and he remembered their stupid childhood games. _Damnit Victoria, not that. Just tell me that you want to have sex. Say it! I won't say no... _

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," he told her, almost blurting out his thoughts.

She let him up, feeling an urge to push him back down and kiss him.

"I've miss you so much too."

She snuggled close to him, and they looked at each other, realizing they were not _just friends_. Jack leaned in closer to her lips, ignoring his pain and weakness. _Come on Victoria. Stop holding back._ He caressed her cheek, trying to entice her. Their lips were dangerously close for a kiss, and as they moved closer, the door flew open. Will was standing in the doorway.

"Elizabeth's going cra-" he stopped, noticing the two on the bed.

"Oh…uh…sorry if I interrupted something," He paused, and then continued, seeing Jack's displeased face. "Elizabeth's going crazy."

"You just noticed?" Jack said annoyed, his eyebrow raised. _God do I hate you right now Will._

Will gave him a look and went on. "There's a big rat under our bed, and she's yelling at me. I told Barbossa but he threw his boot at me." He rubbed his soar head.

"You have a sword, did you try and kill it?"

"Yeah, but she's yelling at me _not_ to kill it. But she won't sleep in the room with it."

"Oi." Jack groaned and got up, grabbed his pistol and limped to Will's room.

BANG

"There problem solved," He said, holding a big gray rat by the tail. "I'll put the bugger outside." He went downstairs, grumbling in pain as he walked.

Will looked at Victoria, who was disappointed.

"Sorry," He repeated.

"Yeah," she said blankly and Will sensed a little coldness in her voice. She moved over to the pillows and slid under the covers. _Damit Will you have no clue on how much I hate you right now. Just go away. _"Good night Will."

"Night," he left, feeling a little upset.

Jack came back, disappointed that Victoria was sleeping. He was even more annoyed with Will. He slid under the covers next to her, huddling close. The agonizing pain kept him up for some time, until he finally managed to fall into an uneasy sleep.


	4. A Plan and the Rum

Disclaimer: You get the point I hope by now. POTC is not mine, and I don't own it. And if you haven't figured out by now, Reggaetone is my music. More random lyrics that pretty much have nothing to do with the chapter. Actually it's not _so_ random.;) So yeah this ones from Gasolina, and I'm sure most of you heard it. Mi amor, Daddy Yankee, El Cangri

_A ella le gusta la gasolina(Dame mas gasolina!)  
Cómo le encanta la gasolina(Dame mas gasolina!)  
A ella le gusta la gasolina(Dame mas gasolina!)  
Cómo le encanta la gasolina(Dame mas gasolina!)_

Ch: 3 A Plan and the Rum

"Hey," a soft voice spoke in Jack's ear. "Hey wake up. C'mon."

Jack opened his eyes to see Victoria shaking him gently. "Why? I want to stay asleep." He rolled over, wincing, and pulled the covers to his chin.

"Hey C'mon," she giggled. "I have an idea on how to get the Pearl back"

"So tell me when Tia gets here."

Victoria sighed. It was no use trying to get a sleepy pirate to do anything. She went back under the covers and got an idea. She pulled them all over to her.

"Hey," he complained, holding his side. "Oi, it hurts."

"Where?" she moved closer to him.

"Everywhere. Mostly here," he touched to his side again.

"Take you shirt off, lemme see." She smiled as he took off his shirt. Victoria looked at his side and there was a deep gash, still bleeding and a yellowish color. She got up and went to the closet, found a shirt and went back to him, dabbing the wound and blushing when she touched his bare skin.

"Oi!" He pulled back quickly

"Sorry. But I need to help you." She stroked around the wound gently, pulling her hand back again when she felt him go tense with pain.

"I'm ok," he assured her. "Don't stop," he whispered quietly

He looked up at her, and she leaned down and kissed his cheek lightly. He smiled at her and she smiled back, her eyes sparkling in the sun that spilled in from the window beside her. She leaned closer to his body and stroked his chest, noticing his tattoo.

"That's a nice tattoo Jack," she ran her finger tips over it, leaning her lips closer to it and placing a warm kiss on his skin.

"It's not the only one luv," he lifted his arm up and showed her the Sparrow tattoo and the P brand, wanting her to kiss them. She moved her hand and touched them gently, looking back at him. She smiled seductively and laid down next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"I hope we can get the Black Pearl back. We can do this more often." She put her arms around his neck lovingly. He thought about what Barbossa had said to him yesterday._ Well at least I know it's no_t_ the rum. _

She got up and made her way to the door.

"Where ya going?"

"To take a bath."

"Can I come?" He sounded excited.

She stopped in the doorway, a little surprised by what he said. "You can hardly stand, what makes you think you can bathe?"

"I can try." He gave her a seductive smile. "And you can help me."

"What are you saying?" She laughed and rested her hand on her hip, looking at him. His tanned face was full of excitement.

"Well?"

"Your such a dirty pirate Jack." He sensed a bit of seduction in her voice.

"So does that mean yes?"

She laughed softly, still looking at him. He tried to get up, but just collapsed into the pillows.

"When your better we can." She looked at him longingly, then left.

Jack went back under the covers and closed his eyes, thinking about Victoria, wanting to be better. He pictured her naked, and smiled. _Stupid Kraken. It almost kills me and now it ruins my chance with Victoria._ As he thought about her, he heard singing, and he laughed. _Yup, that's Victoria. She may be beautiful, but her voice is horrible. _He listened closely to her screeching, hearing that it was a love song in Spanish. She knew how to speak Spanish fluently and well, and she would always try and teach it to Jack when they were young, but gave up when he refused to remember anything. He fell asleep, having an erotic dream about being in the bathtub with her.

Victoria stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her, realizing she had no clothes. She went to her room, where Jack was sleeping and smiled. Making her way across the room to the closet, she looked back at him, his chest rising and falling peacefully as he slept. She sat on the edge of the bed next to him, stroking his cheek and smiling. He opened his eyes sleepily and looked up at her sitting there in a towel and grinned, remembering his dream.

"I thought you were going to take a bath."

"I did. And now I'm out."

"And you plan on wearing just that towel?"

She laughed "No."

"Because you can take it off and wear nothing."

For a minute she considered doing just that and crawl into bed with him. She knew Tia would be here soon, and there wouldn't be enough time to do anything. And it would cause him more pain then he was already in.

"There's not enough time."

"A quickie?"

"When your better. Your in too much pain now."

"So?"

"So? You're not going to enjoy it."

She stood up and went to the closet, looking though the clothes and finding a yellow dress that looked like it would fit her. She took it out and examined it, plucking a piece of fuzz off the back of it.

"Are your going to wear that?"

"It's the only thing that looks like it would fit, so yeah."

"You're going to change into it?"

"I don't know of any other way to get into it," she laughed.

"Well if we cant have sex…can you change here?"

She laughed at how desperate he sounded. "You've seen me naked before."

"But that was when we were little."

"It's all the same," she replied with a grin.

"Not really." He gestured to her chest and to her waist and her slender legs, and she giggled. "It would make me feel better," he added.

She laughed again." I know it would." She loosened her grip on the towel, letting it slide off her body slowly. Jack stared at her, his eyes full of pleasure. He admired her beautiful body, wishing he could get up and touch her.

Barbossa passed the room, walking back slowly when he saw Victoria undressed. He stared open-mouthed at her, almost walking. He watched as she slipped the dress over her head.

"Happy?" she asked, seeing Jack's face.

"Overjoyed luv." _Take it of again._

She zipped the back up with some difficulty The dress fit perfectly to her every curve, and he couldn't take his eyes away from her. "Now come on, we have to go downstairs."

She went over and helped him up, throwing his arms over her shoulders and walking him out the door, bumping right into Barbossa.

"Oh hello," she said, giving a small chuckle.

"Your beautiful," he said admiringly, gaping like a fish. Jack gave him a nasty stare

"Thanks," she said, taken back by his random compliment.

"The door was only wide open lass." He winked at and continued his way down the hallway, and she gagged. She helped Jack limp downstairs to the kitchen, where Will was finishing breakfast.

"G'mornin' Will!" she said energetically, poking him in the back of his shoulder.

"Mornin'" he replied, looking at his plate and scraping a piece off egg off it. He looked up and saw Victoria and dropped his fork, making it clatter nosily onto the plate.

"You look…pretty," he said, staring at her, the eggs he was eating practically falling out of his mouth. She smiled and went to into the living room, where Tia and Elizabeth sat, talking. They stopped when Victoria and Jack came in.

"Ah Jack, 'ow do ya feel today?" Tia asked him as Victoria helped him over to the couch.

"'Ow do I look?" he said sarcastically, watching her sit beside him. Barbossa and Will came in and sat down. Tia got up and went over to him and looked at his bleeding side, pulling out an odd bottle and uncapping it.

"This is gonna 'urt at firs' but ya be feelin' much betta once it working."

She poured the contents onto the wound, and he clenched his jaw and slammed his eyes shut as a burning sensation spread through his body. His muscles tensed up as he lay there, and the burning reached a peak, making him cry out. He felt as if every bone in his body was on fire, his stomach lurched and he almost threw up. His face was contorted in pain as he tried to fight the feeling, and a splitting headache started weaving its way through his brain. After what seemed like an eternity, the burning died away, and the headache disappeared. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at everyone, his body slowly returning to its relaxed state.

"Now 'ow does it feel?"

"I don't feel anything," he said, sitting up without flinching. He got up off the couch and walked out of the room.

She smiled. "Now about da 'eart. It prob'y be wit Norrington, and I know 'ere im ship makes port. We jus' need t' get on da ship and take it."

"Hold on I have to go to the bathroom." Victoria got up and went upstairs to the bathroom, stopping and looking in her room on her way out. Jack was sitting on the bed and looking at his compass. She walked in the room, shutting the door, and he closed it quickly when he heard her come in. She sat across from him.

"Why'd ya close the door?"

"I don't know," her cheeks reddened slightly and she crawled over to him, putting her arms around him, smiling. He held her close. _Now take that dress off again._

"Ya know Tia's not gonna be happy that were not listening to her make a plan."

"I know." Victoria still smiled, and they looked at each other for a while.

"What would you say if I told you I wanted to take off my dress?" she asked curiously.

"I'd say go for it," he smiled and thought about taking his own clothes off. _Come on, I know you want it._ Ideas moved into his mind, and he wanted to do her so badly. He could almost feel her hands moving down his back, and he could see himself on top of her, grinding passionately into her hips and hearing her moan.

"Jack"

He snapped out of his daydream and looked at her with a pleased smile.

"What are you thinking?" She said seductively, leaning in closer with every word until their noses were touching. She kissed his cheek, surprising him. Sure she kissed him plenty of times before, but they were more of those family-friendly kind of kisses, unlike this romantic one. Of course he was glad. Now to get her to fulfill his wild sex fantasies.

"That's all?" he said, wanting more then a peck on the cheek. Victoria giggled and pushed his back to the bed. She leaned in again, this time going for his lips.

Will opened the door, and laughed when he saw them.

"We really must learn to lock that," he told Victoria, whose nose was still touching his. She nodded in agreement, looking lovingly into his eyes.

"C'mon Tia needs you too to listen to what were going to do, and help."

They followed Will downstairs, Jack stopping to get something from the kitchen.

He came into the room with a couple bottles of rum and sat down next to Victoria, quite close, and dropped a bottle in her lap.

"Of course," Tia and Victoria said in unison, Tia rolling her eyes.

"Any ideas on 'ow to get on da ship?"

"I can swim to it," Victoria suggested. "And pretend I'm drowning so I can get aboard. And then I can convince Norrington to show me the heart and take it at night."

"That be a good plan," Tia said thoughtfully.

"But Tia," Elizabeth said. "How do you know Norrinton has the heart? How do you know he didn't give it to Beckett like he said he was going to?"

"'Cause he started 'im own fleet and made 'imself Commodore."

Victoria looked at Jack who smiled at her, and moved close to him, cuddling with him. They talked for a while; Victoria taking small frequent drinks from her rum as Jack took long swigs from his, emptying it pretty quickly.

"Best be goin'. I be back 'marrow," Tia said finally, seeing as there was no more to talk about today. She got up and left.

Jack stood up, swaying drunkenly on his feet.

"I'll get more." His words slurred terribly, and he walked to the kitchen, tripping over his feet and coming back with more rum. Victoria downed the rest of hers and Jack threw her another bottle, expecting her to catch it. She missed, and it landed softly on a pillow. He went back over to the couch and sat down, practically on top of her, and he popped the cork of his new rum. She opened hers and downed a quarter of it, and he looked over at her.

"I can do better." He took a long drink, emptying half the bottle. Victoria giggled.

Victoria moved closer to Jack and kissed his lips, leading them into a dirty, drunken make-out. Will looked at Elizabeth, wanting to do the same with her. Barbossa felt alone and he got up and went over to Jack, slapping him in the back of his head.

"Oi! What was that for?" His hands were on Victoria's hips, his shirt half off.

"Ya know ya be sleepin' with her tonight."

He started blankly at Barbossa, and Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Why must I tell Jack something when he's this drunk?" he muttered to himself.

Victoria leaned up and kissed his cheek, tempting him, wanting to be made out with like that again.

"Jack," Barbossa warned, his attempt proving to be fruitless as Jack gave into temptation and made out with Victoria again.

"I'll start dinner," Elizabeth said uneasily. She stood up and went to the kitchen, not wanting to see Victoria and Jack making out.

"Aye whelp stop ya laughing and git over here!" Barbossa barked at Will, who slowly got up and went to Barbossa.

"And what do you want me to do?" He said, laughing.

"Help me git him off her." He pulled Jack's shoulders and got him off Victoria." 'Old da lass back/"

Will pulled Victoria off the couch and held her arms, taking her to the kitchen. She was falling over herself and Will kept tripping over her when she would go down. "Ya know…" he said, annoyed as he fell again. He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

Elizabeth was setting the table when they came in and she gave Will and angry look when she saw Victoria in his arms.

"Why are you carrying _her?_" she hissed dangerously.

"Because she's drunk," Will replied, noticing how this must look for Elizabeth.

"Well drunk people can walk, look at Jack!"

They looked over at Jack, who was hanging on Barbossa arm swaying drunkenly, standing half up and singing a pirate song to himself.

"Bad example…" Elizabeth sat down, feeling stupid.

Will set Victoria down on a chair and sat down. They watched the two drunks attempt to eat, getting more food in their hair then in their mouths. Will and Barbossa laughed hysterical and Elizabeth was getting more aggravated.

Lizzie stayed to clear the table once everyone was done, wanting to be left alone. Will watched as Victoria got up and attempted to walk out of the kitchen, walking right into the wall, and he laughed hard again. Getting up he helped her up the stairs, seeing as there was no way she could possibly do that by herself. Barbossa followed with Jack, bringing them to their room.

"I not be thinkin' this a good idea…." Barbossa said, seeing the two collapse on the bed, laughing uncontrollably.

"They'll be fine. We'll just have to keep watch on them."

Barbossa shook his head. "If ye say so William."

As soon as they left, Victoria threw herself on Jack, pinning his back to the bed and kissing him wildly, down his neck and body, pulling his shirt off. He unzipped the back of her dress, touching and feeling her all over. The licking and touching become more intimate, and the next thing Victoria knew, she blacked out.

//Comments greatly appreciated!//


	5. More then Just a Hangover

Disclaimer: POTC is not mine. When you read this chapter, keep the title in mind. I don't see any reason to raise the rating yet, as its mostly innocent love. So yeah, don't be telling me a thousand times that it's not rated properly. Lyrics are from Toby Love - _Tengo un Amor_

_Tengo un amor que solo se alimenta en tu voz  
No quiere hablarle ya a el corazón  
Y vive lamentando tu adiós  
Tengo un amor que vive en cada espacio de mi  
Que se apodera de mi pasión y me lleva Volando hasta ti_

Ch: 4 More the Just a Hangover

The morning sun shone into the room, splashing light on the Jack and Victoria. She opened her eyes and blinked. She had a splitting headache and felt sick to her stomach, the sun on her eyes not making it any better. She sighed a rubbed her temples, leaning her back against the pillows and squeezing her eyes shut tight, trying to block out the terrible migraine. She heard snoring and opened her eyes to see who it was. She smiled when she saw Jack sleeping next to her, the blankets thrown off him reveling his body. She checked him out, the tanned chest rising and falling softly as he breathed. Her eyes wandered down his body. _He's really hott. _She sighed dreamily_. And I get to sleep with him._ Her eyes stopped at his waist, noticing his gorgeous bulging pelvic muscles form a V shape. Like an arrow pointing to what she wanted. His pants started right above his pelvic area, which disappointed Victoria a little. _Why are his pants so low? He doesn't normally wear them like that._ She smiled _Not that it bothers me._ She looked down at her own body, noticing her dress was almost off, the back unzipped and the rest just hanging on her body, perplexing her.

_And why is my dress unzipped and practically off?_ She thought, still incredibly confused about what happened last night, having no recollection of anything what so ever. She still looked at Jack, not able to take her eyes off his attractive tanned body. She found herself wanting his pants off and tried to block out the feeling, but it overwhelmed her.

He opened his eyes seeing Victoria stare at him hungrily. "Enjoying the view?" he teased, and she blushed and moved to him, snuggling into his arms. "'Ow ya feel? A little hung over?"

"Yeah, just a bit." She rested her head on his chest, smiling.

"You wanna do it?" he said, noticing her smile.

"What?" She picked up her head, not sure of what he meant.

"Ya know, lets have it."

"Have what?" She looked at him, still not catching on to what he wanted to do with her.

"You don't remember anything from last night do you?"

"Nope."

Silence

"_It,_" he repeated, looking directly at her face, waiting for an answer. She could see the excitement and pleasure in his face and finally understood.

"Oh! You wanna have se-"

"Yes," he interrupted impatiently. "Can we?"

Victoria stood up and walked over to her clothes on the counter. Her pirate clothes were clean now, which made her glad. She thought about having sex with Jack, the thought feeling strange. She knew him her whole life and never thought about doing anything with him but now that she considered it, it didn't sound too bad. Yet she felt uneasy about it and didn't know why.

"Where you going?"

"Bathroom."

He sat up fast, getting dizzy. "Can I come?"

"Funny how I say that and you sit up instantly." She giggled, and he found himself wanting her. More then ever.

"Well?"

"I don't know."

"There's a lot your unsure about, dearie."

"Apparently."

He got up and followed her to the door of the bathroom, where she stopped.

"I think your gonna need some help unzipping that dress of yours." He smiled, then looked at the back of her dress realizing it was already unzipped.

"I'll be fine," she smiled back, and for some reason she couldn't look away from his face, knowing inside that she wanted him in the tub with her as much as he wanted it. But still that uneasiness took over her. Was it even an uneasy feeling? Or was it just the thought that she wouldn't be able to satisfy him, and that's what was holding her back?

"Please?"

"Aye!" Barbossa yelled from his room, coming out of the doorway. "She not be wanting to bathe wit ya yet, Jack. Leave 'er be." He put his hand on Jack's shoulder and guided him downstairs, talking to him in an undertone. He turned back to face Victoria and winked at her, and she gagged. She watched them until they were downstairs, wanting Jack back. She sighed and opened the bathroom door, undressed, and went into her tub, her mind drifting into thoughts about him.

* * *

Barbossa joined Will and Lizzie at the table and shook his head. Will glared angrily across the table at him. 

"What was that for?" Jack said scornfully, thinking the stare was directed at him.

"You didn't hear what went on last night?" Will was still staring dangerously at Barbossa.

"Maybe. Why?"

"Oh that's right, you were drunk." He pulled Elizabeth closer to him, not letting Barbossa get to her.

"What happened?" He was confused. "All I remember is looking at Victoria"

"Nothing. Never mind." He got up and took Lizzie to the living room.

"Well mate, what 'appened?" Jack said to Barbossa.

"Nothing," he reassured, feeling foolish. He went to the cupboard and poked around for something to eat. A green apple sat on the counter and he picked it up and took a bite from it. Jack sat at the table, forgetting all about what just went on and drifted off into a daydream about how much he wanted to be in that bathtub with Victoria.

"Jack," he said, looking at him and almost reading his mind. "Ye and the lass are getting too close."

"We've always been close."

"Not in this sense. I know she be pretty, but there's more important things in life then 'er." He chewed a piece of the apple.

Jack looked at Barbossa as if he had just been slapped in the face.

"And Jack, don't be saying she _just a friend_," he said, seeing as Jack was about to say something.

"But she is." Clearly he knew she was not, but he insisted anyway.

He rolled his eyes. "I see the way ya look at 'er. Ya want 'er but don't know 'ow to get to 'er." He took another bite from the apple.

Jack wasn't paying attention again as Barbossa went of into some rambling on how he should focus more on getting the _Pearl_ back then on Victoria. He got up from his seat, ignoring Barbossa's questioning, and went upstairs to the bathroom. The bathtub wasn't small, and two people could fit comfortably in it. He smirked and stood there for some time, thinking.

He left the bathroom finally and went back downstairs to the kitchen. Victoria was there, poking her spoon at what looked like watery oatmeal, Barbossa eyeing her. Jack sat down next to her, his face still happy from a sudden idea.

"What?" she inquired, smiling. "Why do you look so happy?"

"Nothing," he said, smiling back at her.

"So 'ow's that oatmeal?" Barbossa asked her, attempting to flirt.

"It's bland, and watery, and I've had better," She replied. Barbossa became upset both from his rejected flirt and his oatmeal being watery.

Jack got up and walked into the living room. Victoria got up and followed him, sitting next to him on the couch. She smiled and he took her hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Look," he brought her to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

"There's a bathtub. So what?" she stated. "I take a bath here every morning."

Jack moved closer to her and she look from his eager face to the bathtub, then to the door, realizing what he wanted.

"You didn't have to sneak me up here. You could have asked and I would have said yes," she said.

"Where's the fun in that?" He put his hands on her waist and backed her against the wall, looking at her and kissing her cheek, trying to tempt her. She knew that he wanted to be with her in that tub, she wanted that too. But she didn't know. She was confused with everything, including her own emotions. Jack still looked at her with the same eager, excited face. He was such a good-looking man, hardly believable that she grew up her whole live with him. He might look different from when they were kids, but the same excitement, the same lust for her burned in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He could sense her uneasiness. "You just said that you would have said yes."

"No. Nothing." She looked down at his hands on her hips, the sunlight reflecting off his rings. Even his filthy hands were gorgeous.

He reached up and took off his shirt. She moved her fingers over his tattoo and relaxed a little. Her other hand she put on his shoulder, her eyes drawn to the P brand.

"Must've hurt huh?" She touched it ever so gently.

"A little." He smiled

He reached up for her shirt and unbuttoned it, her body tensing as he took it off. He looked at her body, impressed, and stating kissing her neck.

"Relax," he stroked her chin, his voice as gentle as his touch. He stopped when he noticed something on her neck. "When did you get this?" He caressed a small tattoo curiously on the back of her neck.

"When you left. In case you didn't come back.""

He looked at it closer, realizing that it was a heart with his name in it and continued kissing her neck. He could feel her body relaxing under his warm lips, just what he wanted.

He pulled away from her, walking to the tub and turning the water on. Victoria quickly picked up her shirt.

"Don't put it on"

She held the shirt against her, trying to hide herself behind it. She joined him at the tub and felt the water. It was nice and warm, and she looked at Jack, who smiled.

"Put you shirt down you don't need to be embarrassed. Your beautiful," he told her.

She blushed, lowering the shirt slowly.

"And besides, it's only me. I've seen you naked before."

She put the shirt down on the floor and looked back at him. She couldn't look away from his face. He turned the water off and Victoria looked down into the tub. So warm and cozy, and the room was so chilly. Without a second thought she slipped the rest of her clothes off and went into the water, Jack doing the same. She sat close to him, arms around his chest and his or her waist. Leaning in closer to his face she kissed his lips, exciting him. He kissed her, his hands moving up and down her body.

"Jack, I don't think we should-"

He hushed her and kissed her again. She knew how much he wanted this, and she certainly knew how much she wanted it as well so she kept quiet as Jack continued to kiss and feel her, moving her hands down his chest and body, noticing she had aroused him quite a bit. _Just keep touching, my luv. It feels so good. _

Just as things were getting good, and the touching more intimate, there was a knock at the door.

"Ello?" a voice called from behind the door. It was bloody Will.

"Bugger," Jack swore, wanting to just get rid of Will all together. "Why must he always ruin our fun?"

Victoria shrugged and continued kissing him, trying to ignore Will.

"Ello?" his voice called again "Tia's here."

Victoria stopped feeling Jack again.

"Why'd ya stop, we don't have to get out."

"Tia's here. Yes we do."

"Says who?" He moved his hands back down to her waist and she smiled.

"C'mon were gonna get the_ Black Pearl _back."

Reluctantly he let go of her and she got out of the tub, grabbing a warm towel and drying off with it. Jack was staring at her, his face looking pleased.

"What?"

"Your beautiful."

She smirked. "Your gorgeous too."

"Bloody Will ruined it," he groaned, getting out of the tub and taking another towel. He started dressing ad Victoria opened the door.

She saw Will walking down the hallway, but then busted out laughing, making him turn around. Jack was struggling to put his pants on, hopping around a few times to get his legs in, making Victoria laugh even harder.She looked down at him sitting on the floor, his face looking pathetic. She helped him up.

"Hello William," he noticed Will standing in the doorway, fighting to control his laughter.

"Tia's - Here -" He managed to say, motioning for them to come with him. They followed Will down the stairs, Jack's hand moving from Victoria's to around her waist.

//You know what I'm gonna say...//


	6. Norrington's Ship and a Murder

Disclaimer: POTC is not mine. Understand that.

Finally Chapter 5 is up! Took a while, thanks to the stupid blackouts my court kept having. Took long enough for the stupid electrical people to get it back up again too. Two days in a row of on/off power is too much... Anywho, here you have it. Lyrics are _Daddy Yankee-Corazones_. Figured it fits cuz now the heart comes into play in this chappie.

_Porque hay corazones con EN-VI-DIA  
Corazones con IRA  
Corazones con FURIA  
Situaciones de millones corazones  
Con MIEDO  
Corazones SIN-CEROS  
Corazones GUE-RREROS  
Corazones TRAI-CIO-NEROS_

Ch: 5 Norrington's Ship and a Murder

"'Ello Tia!" Jack said, dropping Victoria's hand, his tone filled with a fake happiness to see the witch and trying not to sound suspicious of what he was doing.

"'Ello Jack," she replied, a small laugh escaping. "E'rything ok up 'dare?"

"Yes, everything's fine Tia." He picked up a bottle of rum from the table and sat down, popping the cork off it. "Just a little slip." He took a drink, savoring the warm liquid sliding down his throat. Victoria sat beside him, eyeing the bottle.

"Jack, where be ya compass?"

"Upstairs."

"Go an' get it please."

With an annoyed groan, he got up and went upstairs to his room, searching for his compass. "Ah," he said aloud, seeing it under his coat. He brought it down to the living room.

"'Ere you are, my dear Tia." He offered it to her, but she didn't take it.

"No," she shook her head. "Ya be usin' it." She paused, waiting for him to open it. "I not enti'ly sure if da 'eart be 'ere I think it be, so I need ya to find it," she added, seeing his confused face.

"Oh. Well- Er- can't you use it?" he said, outstretching his hand to her again, having an idea already on where it would point. She shook her head again.

"Ya want da _Pearl_ back more 'den I do," she pushed his hand away, looking at him with questioning eyes and wondering why he minded so much. "Go on."

"Er…" He hesitated, looking nervously around at everyone. _What difference does it make? Why won't she just use it? I know where it's gonna point, and it's not gonna help her out…_

"Alrigh', well- Uh-" He opened it slowly, letting the lid come off just a crack and squinting his eyes to see through the tiny space. Tia looked at Elizabeth, raising her eyebrow suspiciously. Elizabeth shrugged. He closed it quickly and looked over his shoulder at everyone, his eyes stopping on Victoria and smiling.

"Well?" Tia asked, a little irritated.

"It's broken," he lied, giving the compass a violent shake. He tried to focus on the _Black Pearl_ and Jones's heart, but it was impossible. The only thing he could think about was his beautiful friend.

Tia smiled. "It doesn' break Jack. Open it all da way."

He hesitated again, and with a sigh he flicked it open all the way, slamming his eyes shut as everyone gasped. _Just think of the Pearl, Jack. The Pearl, your ship. The one you took and left Victoria behind…No! Not Victoria. Davy Jones! Yeah think of that slimy git who wanted to kill you…_ He heard Tia chuckle, and he peeked open an eye, opening both of them when he saw the needle pointing east.

"I be right!" she exclaimed, rising to her feet. 'Go an' get ya things, we be leavin' fer Norrington's ship."

* * *

Tia and Barbossa rowed the longboat, and Victoria suddenly felt scared. _What if I really drown? _She held Jack rather tightly, and he could she was nervous. 

"You'll be fine," he assured her. "You're a strong swimmer."

"I know. But what if I can't get off the ship?" she asked him nervously, looking at his handsome face.

"Then I come and save you," he answered simply.

"But how will you know?"

"Trust me luv, we've known each other long enough. Like I said, you're a strong swimmer, so you'll be fine. And you can use a sword."

She smiled and the tightened grip turned into more of a hug. "I guess your right…" she felt a little more relaxed.

"Aren't I always right?"

When the ship started getting closer, they stopped rowing.

"Ok, now ya swim over 'dare an' get da 'eart an' come back," Tia said, making sure Victoria understood what she had to do.

She nodded and looked around nervously at everyone, the rigid atmosphere unnerving her. She looked at Jack, who gave her a reassuring smile and he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Her knees shook violently as she stood up, and she almost fell backwards into the boat when she looked down into the navy blue ocean. She thought about it for a moment, then dove in, hardly making a splash. The icy water hit her body, and as she could feel the Goosebumps creeping up on her skin, but she swam strong towards Norrington's ship. Another thought weaved its way into her mind as the arctic water made her every part numb. _What if I die before I get to the ship? _She shook the thought away and focused on her heartbeat and the ship, which didn't seem to be getting much closer.

"She really can swim," Will said, watching her and totally clueless of the bitter cold that stung at her skin. Jack watched her intently and nodded, hoping everything would go as smoothly as it had sounded. Will could see that he was upset.

"What's wrong Jack?"

He didn't say anything, just kept a vigilant watch on Victoria. Everyone on the longboat looked over at him, seeing that he was unusually preoccupied. Suddenly he stood up and pulled his coat off, throwing it into the bottom of the boat and preparing to dive.

"I should have went instead of her," he said, and Tia grabbed his arm.

"No Jack," she pulled him forcefully into the boat. "She be doing fine."

"No." He struggled to get away from Tia's tight grip, but she only dug her nails into his arm and looked at him with grim eyes. He sighed. "Tia let go."

"No. I don' trust ya."

"Fine. I'll stay here and trust that you say she'll be fine." He squirmed again, and she just held tighter. "Ow! Alrigh' Tia let go! Ow- No don't squeeze harder- Ow- Stop!"

She gave him a final stern look and let go, and he rubbed his arm. "You didn't have to squeeze so hard Tia," he said angrily.

"Look!" Elizabeth said, pointing out to the ship. They all turned to look, and they saw Victoria being pulled aboard by ropes. Jack watched her until she was hauled over the rail. He sat back heavily against the side and sighed.

"Told ya she'd be fine."

* * *

"Pull 'er to 'er feet!" a gruff voice bellowed. Victoria peeked her eyes open weakly, and she was pulled roughly up by two burly sailors, who held her cold arms in their massive hands. Her head lopped to the side and she tried to speak but all she managed to do was hiccup. _I'm pretty good at this._

"State ya name," the gruff voice spoke again, and she could feel his presence in front of her. She opened her eyes wearily and she saw that his sword was draw inches from her face, and she gasped and choked on seawater. The man didn't withdraw his weapon, and he repeated his question.

"Victoria," she managed to spurt out, and she breathed heavily. She felt her knees collapse underneath her, and the grips under her arms instantly tightened. She gasped, and the sailors could feel her pulsing blood through her icy arm.

"Git 'er to the Captain!" he barked, and the strong men swiftly carried her away to the Captain's Quarters.

"Put her there," a calm voice said slowly, and she was thrown into a hard chair. "And close the door on your way out."

The room was dark when the door was closed, and the man lit a lantern. Victoria looked confused. _Is that Norrington? Where's the heart? Am I even alive?_ The candle reflected off the man's snow-white hair, and he looked over at the shivering girl.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his tone calm and sounding unusual to Victoria. She nodded slowly, and he smiled. "What's your name? If I may ask."

"Victoria," she answered feebly, feeling a little uneasy about revealing her name to this strange man.

"Victoria?" he continued, waiting for her to give her last name. She hesitated for a moment.

"Sparrow. My name is Victoria Sparrow," she said, not wanting to give him her real name. He cringed at the name Sparrow.

"You are a fine women, Victoria." He smiled at her. The dim light from the lantern danced on the walls, casting odd shadows through the room.

"Jack Sparrow, I would assume, is your husband?" he asked her, and she nodded. She could swear she heard a bit of coldness when he said that, but maybe she just imagined it. He looked away, not believing that such a beautiful women would be involved with such a pirate.

"I want to thank you, sir, for saving me," she said, changing the subject.

"Your welcome. And call me James. James Norrington." He almost wished he had left her in the water to die, for it would cause Jack much pain to know that his wife was dead. And causing Jack pain was something Norrington wanted.

"If it weren't for you, James, I would be claimed by Davy Jones and be forced to serve in his crew. And I know he is in no mood to negotiate, considering his heart was stolen."

"I'm sure I'd be able to negotiate with him," He smiled a bragging smile.

"And why's that?"

"Because I know where his heart lies."

"You do?" she stood up, a little wobbly on her feet, and walked over to him. "May I see?"

"It's not polite for a lady to ask to be shown such a grotesque thing."

"Oh I've heard so much about it and I've wanted to see what it looks like. Please? Just a peek?"

He sighed and pulled out a wooden box from under the desk he was sitting at. "I'm sure a peek would be ok…"

Victoria moved closer to him as he opened the box. A heart lie propped against the corner, beating slowly and rhythmically, and she admired the hideous thing. Encrusted with barnacles, it was a poor excuse for a heart. But nonetheless it was to Jones's.

"That is a fine heart, James…" she moved her fingers closer to it, wanting to touch it, and he snapped the lid closed.

"Very curious we are," he said with a smirk. Victoria lowered her eyes to the desk and smiled. Norrington shuffled some papers around, trying to conceal them beneath the box. Victoria picked the papers up and examined them inquisitively.

"What are these?" she asked, turning them over and squinting at the odd seal that held them shut. He took them from her.

"These are very important paper about _your _husband's freedom," he replied, his voice holding a touch of poison. She took them back and studied them again. James admired her, and she picked her attention up from the papers and smiled a fake smile back.

"Oops," she said, dropping the paper onto the floor on purpose. She bent down and picked then up, pretending to feel around for them on the floor. Stealthily, she reached her hand into her boot and slipped a sharp dagger up her sleeve and stood back up with the papers. She placed them back onto the table and moved closer to Norrington. He smiled as she placed her hands tenderly on the back of her neck, immobilized by her beauty. She slid the handle of the dagger into her palm and pressed the cool tip gently against his skin, making him gasp.

"You are a good man James. But I'll be needing that heart."

He went tense.

"Hand it over." She pressed the tip into his neck, drawing a few drops of blood. He did nothing but sit there in shock.

"I can tell you don't like bargaining, so I see we have to do this the hard way." Her voice was bitter, and he swallowed hard.

"Just like Jack," he said, his voice shaking terribly.

"You are a stupid man." She penetrated his skin slightly with the blade, making a trail of blood run down his neck. "Give me the heart. Now. And don't make a sound or I slit your throat."

"You're going to slit my throat either way. Your a pirate just like you husband Jack-"

Even though he was shaking badly and his voice held such nervousness, the words echoed though Victoria's head. _Your husband Jack_… she smiled at the sound of the words. It didn't sound bad to her at all.

"Hate to say this James, but he's not my husband." With that she slit his throat, covering the blade with his shining blood. He made a pathetic sound and writhed for a moment until he fell to the floor. The lantern reflected off the puddle that he lay in, making it shimmer, and it flickered and went out, leaving Victoria alone in the dark cabin with the dead Captain.

//Ah yes the death of James Norrington. He wasn't much of a character anyway, and he just sorta gets into the way of everything. So he might as well die. Make me feel loved and review please!! Next chapter shouldn't take so long...hopefully...//


	7. The Attack

Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say. Or at least you should by now. POTC is Disney's not mine

Okie next chap is up! Took pretty long, and I apologize for that. This chapter is mostly action and not so much dialog, so enjoy. Lyrics are _Aventura-Obsesión_

_No, no es amor, lo que tú sientes, se llama obsesión,  
una ilusion en tu pensamiento, que te hace ser cosas, así  
funciona el corazón._

Ch: 6 The Attack

She cleaned the blade off on his white shirt. The blood stained into it, and she figured it was already bloody and it didn't matter much because he was dead. She then placed the knife into her pocket, getting a feeling she would need it again. As if it were made of fragile glass, she picked up the wooden box gingerly with her fingertips, careful not to disturb the heart's beating. It's pulsing could be felt through the wood, and she smiled. _This is going to get us the Pearl back_. She thought of Jack and immediately remembered the warm bathtub. _I wonder if the Pearl had a bathtub?_ Her mind started drifting off into risqué thoughts and fantasies, and she shook her head to clear them away, but she couldn't stop thinking about him. She grabbed the papers from the desk that she had been looking at and shoved them into her pocket and made her way out of the cabin.

She slinked along the deck, pressed against walls and crouching to hide in the shadows. A few sailors were on deck, talking and laughing and paying no attention to the escaping girl. When she finally reached the rail, she looked over at the calm ice water that lapped at the wood of the ship, and cringed. If she had any intention on getting the heart back, she would have to swim all the way to the longboat though that water again. The memory of the tepid water of the bath overwhelmed her, and as hard as she fought with herself to shake the thought off, it remained in her mind. Frustrated, she tucked the box under her shirt and jumped over the side, splashing into the sea. The men on deck ran to the rail, screaming all sorts of nautical terms to the other crew members, and chaos erupted above. Victoria swam fast and tried to block out the feeling of the water forming tiny ice crystals on the edges of her clothes, but she couldn't help but notice that it was colder. _This is the Caribbean, water isn't supposed to be so cold here. Why is it like this?_

The longboat came into view, and her spirits were enlightened. _I made it. I have the heart, nothing bad happened, and were gonna get the Pearl._ Swimming with high hopes towards the boat, she thought nothing could go wrong know. But her cheerful mode was soon diminished as something from below grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. She screamed loudly as her head was pulled under, and she breathed in a gulp of seawater. Everyone in the longboat stood up and looked around frantically for her.

"Where'd she go?" Elizabeth asked uncertainly, and Jack threw his effects off. Before Tia could stop him, he was in the water and swimming toward the churning whirlpool that had started in the spot that she went under. He dove down and opened his eyes, scanning the murky water wildly. In the distance he spotted a black outline of what looked like a monstrous animal, and he swam toward it.

As the beast pulled vigorously on Victoria, she sputtered and choked on more water, struggling to take in oxygen. It hissed and stabbed a barbed tentacle into her ankle, and she tried to wail out desperately as searing pain surged up her leg and spilled through her body. It twisted the spine into her, and she felt like she was being tortured. She could do nothing but suck in the salty water that surrounded her, and her brain felt like it would explode if she didn't get air. He lungs screamed just as much, and soon her vision became fuzzy. She saw whites spots and everything started fading black, until she felt herself losing consciousness…

Jack grabbed onto Victoria roughly and pulled, desperate to get the unmoving girl to the surface. He pulled harder when she didn't come free, and he realized that the creature had a spine driven into her ankle. Hopelessly he felt around on her body, searching for her sword. He jammed his hand into her pocket and grabbed onto the dagger, pulling it out and driving it into the slimy tentacle, making the creature howl out and release Victoria. Unhesitatingly Jack grabbed her by the waist and swam to the surface, kicking his feet hard. The cold water didn't seem to faze him at all, and he broke through the surface, coughing and trying to steady her head above the water.

Tia had rowed over to them, and she quickly pulled Victoria into the boat. She lay motionless in the bottom, and Jack flopped aboard and pressed his ear to her chest, hearing a faint heartbeat, but no breathing. Instinctively he attempted CPR, compressing down on her chest and trying to get the water up. When he was unsuccessful, he put his lips to hers and breathed air into her lungs. He did this a few times. Listen, compress, breath, listen, compress, breath, until he became annoyed with his useless efforts to revive her.

Helpless and unsure of what to do next, he slammed his fist hard onto her stomach, making water spurt from her mouth. She coughed and he threw his arms around her, squeezing her tight. She smiled weakly and tried to stand up, but her ankle would not hold and she collapsed back into the boat, making it rock dangerously and almost capsize. She yelled out in pain and Jack looked at it, seeing blood drip down her foot and making a puddle in the longboat. It was an extremely deep wound, and blood continued pouring from it and staining her toes red. She was shivering violently, and he wrapped his coat around her freezing body. She looked at him and smiled again, holding him close and trying to get heat from his own body, which served no purpose, as he was just as cold as her.

Tia moved over to them from her seat and examined the wound. She touched it lightly with her dark fingers and mumbled to herself. Victoria flinched and groaned out in pain, squeezing Jack hard and closing her eyes.

"I can' take care of it 'till we reach land," she said finally, going back to the oars. "But from da looks o' it, it be pretty bad."

Tia rowed on, and the pain in Victoria's ankle grew more and more intense, shooting up her leg and into her weak, shivering body. Jack held her and tried to comfort her the best he could, but it was no use for she was in too much pain. She writhed in the boat, squeezing Jack's arm painfully as tears ran down her cheeks. She moaned and cried out as she tried to reposition herself, making new blood flow and a new wave a pain flush over her. Tia rowed the boat as fast as she could back to her hut, and pretty soon she was bumping it up onto the mud of the river. She got out and tied it up quickly, everyone following.

"Get da chest!" she said to Barbossa as she hurried up to her hut. Barbossa jumped back into the longboat and picked up the chest, which was covered in Victoria's shining blood.

"Put it on da table inside!" she ordered, rushing back outside with some old towels and an assortment of jars. "Jack, put 'er down 'ere." She lay down one of the towels into the soft mud, and he placed Victoria down on it lightly. Her eyes were slammed shut and her face was contorted in pain. Tia opened a bottle and wet a towel with it and wiped the wound clean, making Victoria grit her teeth. She griped Jack hard, her fit twisting into his shirt as she groaned. He knelt beside her in the mud and he rested his hand on her tense arm. He murmured softly to her, moving his hand to her cheek and stroked it gently. Elizabeth and Will looked at each other, Elizabeth suspicious. She had never seen Jack speak so softly and lovingly to anyone. He was acting the exact opposite of the ruthless pirate she knew, and it made her unsure of his "friendly" feelings towards Victoria. Will knew perfectly well that Jack loved Victoria, as he was the one who constantly interrupted them. But he was surprised that he would speak that way to her in front of Elizabeth.

Tia didn't seem to notice, as she was concentrating hard on the wound. She had cleaned it up nicely, but she couldn't get the bleeding under control. She threw the blood soaked towel off to the side and grabbed a clean one, opening a different bottle with her teeth. She poured the contents directly into the cut and blotted it with the clean towel. Victoria felt a warm sensation creeping through her body, and she opened her eyes weakly, seeing Jack's face close to hers.

"Hey," she said with a weak, hoarse voice. The pain had suddenly disappeared, and she couldn't understand why. She wasn't complaining about that though, it was much better without pain. Tia looked up when she spoke, her dark eyes meeting with Victoria's light ones.

"I numbed it fer ya," she uncapped another bottle. "But it still be bleedin'." She drizzled the new liquid over the ankle. "Dis should be workin' t' stop dat…" She wrapped the towel tightly around it.

"Now come." She motioned for everyone to follow her into the boat, which they did, and she noticed that Barbossa was missing. She sighed. "'Ere 'e be?" Her tone was irritated as she saw him striding out of her hut. He climbed in and sat next to her, grabbing an oar and starting to row. Confused and a little uneasy about Barbossa being in her hut, alone, she followed his lead. They sat in silence, and Victoria remembered about the papers she had taken from Norrington. Her hand flew to her pocket and she felt them, all soggy and wet, and smiled. She figured she would show them to Jack later.

They got to the house, and Jack carried Victoria. Stepping onto the wet mud, he nearly lost his footing and dropped her. She giggled and he smiled as she put her arms around his neck. It was late, and the day's excitement had worn everyone out, so they headed upstairs to their rooms without bothering to eat anything. Jack dropped Victoria softly onto the bed and smiled at her.

"Rum."

He left the room and came back with two bottles of rum. He threw one to her and she opened it, taking a long drink. He sat down close to her, pulling the cork off his own bottle and put his arm around her.

"Tomorrow we get the _Black Pearl _back." He lifted his bottle in the air in front of him.

"To freedom." She toasted him, enjoying another swig. She faced him and kissed his lips, smiling.

"You did a good job getting the heart." He caressed her cheek.

"It's not the only thing I managed to take." She reached into her pocket and took out the papers, and his face lit up.

"You got those too?" He took them from her gently, and she nodded.

"What exactly are they for? Norrington told me it was something about your freedom."

"Not just something, luv. This here _is _what determines my freedom."

"Yeah but what exactly are they?"

"Full pardon for Jack Sparrow," he read from the paper aloud. He scanned over it quickly with his eyes. "If the navy ever gets hold of me and they have these papers, I'm pretty much screwed."

She nodded in understanding. "So it's good that I got them."

"Aye." He pulled her closer.

"If you didn't jump in and save me, you wouldn't have the heart or the papers." She kissed him again, taking her lips away slowly. "Thanks"

"You expected me to just let you go and watch me mate drown? He pulled her over to the pillows lightly, not wanting to hurt her anymore then she was.

"Of course not," she said with a light laugh. "But I'd think you to be a little more reluctant to jump into the water after the Kraken incident."

"Oh so you wanted me to be reluctant and wait to see if you would magically pop you head up and be fine?"

She giggled again. "No. I'm just saying it was sweet of you to save me."

He laughed. "Obviously I'd save you, even if we weren't such good mates. He held her romantically. "And for you luv I'd do anything."

//Please Review and tell me what I should improve on.//


	8. Premonitions

Disclaimer: Los Piratas del Caribe es no mía.

Figured I say it in spanish this time, lol. Makes it sound a little more interesting then the same thing 6 times over. The chapter is pretty short, and I'm not entirely happy with it. Oh yeah, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! Lyrics are_ Aventura - Solo Por un Beso_

_Tan solo con un besito, me llevo al infinito y ni si quiera la consocio bien  
Un beso significa amistad, sexo, y amor  
En cualquier parte del mundo no importa la religión  
Por un beso de su boca  
Voy al cielo y hablo con dios  
Alcanzo las estrellas de emoción_

Ch: 7 Premonitions

Victoria was sitting up in bed, breathing hard and sweating. She was shaking badly, and her heart pounded in her chest. Jack slept peacefully next to her, and she closed her eyes and put her head back down onto the pillows, trying to steady her racing heart and fast, scared breathing. She cuddled close to him, moving her head from the pillow to his chest, and lay awake for a while, holding him and unable to fall back asleep. Memories of her close encounter buzzed through her mind, and as hard as she tried to forget it, her brain just wouldn't let her. With all the effort of trying to forget, her overworked mind gave in and she finally fell back asleep.

Dawn crept in through the window across the room, and someone was shaking her shoulder gently. Her eyes flew open and she gasped.

"Are you ok? I heard you get up last night." Jack was worried, and he looked at her sleepy face.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She swallowed mouthfuls of air, but he didn't look convinced.

"It's not like you to wake in the night. What's wrong?" He sat up and looked into her eyes, which were filled with terror.

"Nothing." She hugged him tightly and put her head down into his shoulder, and he could feel her violent shaking and shivering.

"Tell me what happened Victoria," he insisted, picking her head up with his hands. "Did you have a bad dream?"

She nodded slowly, and he pulled her onto his lap. "Alright, there we go," he groaned as she leaned against him heavily. "You could be a little more gentle, I'm trying to help you," he said in a low voice, playing with her hair.

"Sorry," she laughed lightly as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Now, tell me about your dream and why you're so scared." He pressed his lips to her cheek, kissing her tenderly, sounding more seductive then helpful. She hesitated slightly, enjoying his kisses.

"It was about the creature that tried to drown me," she said sadly.

"Oh? And what did beastie try to do now?" His lips moved down her neck slowly as he caressed her body, and her eyes met with his, welling with tears.

"It spoke to me in a horrible voice, saying that Hades needs me and that he sent something to bring me to him." He wiped away tears, which had started running down her cheeks. "He tried to kill me in my sleep…"

"No he didn't. It was just a dream. You were too preoccupied with everything before you fell asleep. Nothing is going to get you."

He sounded so sure of himself, so confident, and something about that tone made her believe him.

"And besides, what would Hades want?"

"I dunno. I don't even know who Hades is…"

He sighed as she buried her head into his shirt. "If it bothers you that much then you should tell Tia when she gets here. I'm sure she'll have an answer."

She nodded, head still in his shirt. She picked her head up and stared into his brown eyes, the fear and terror slowly melting away and replaced by a longingly, lustful look.

"Come on." He pushed her off his lap lightly. "Maybe she's here."

"I'm going to need help in the bath," she said.

'What made you dirty all of a sudden?" His lips parted and he was ready to kiss her, his voice taking on the same seductiveness as hers. She just smiled and kissed him, pushing his back against the pillows and straddling his lower half between her legs. His hands moved down her back, exciting her, and she pulled his shirt off, stroking his tanned chest.

"Jack," she said as she paused for a breath. He went back to making out with her, glad that they could have the moment together without Will ruining it. He reached for her shirt and undid the first few buttons before she pulled away, confusing him.

"Bathtub."

She got up, reluctant to get off him. He looked at her and smiled, tempted to push her down and make out with her again. Getting off the bed, Victoria tried to walk but instead she flopped down onto the hard floor. Jack laughed and picked her up, his hands under her bent knees and his arms supporting her back.

"Ooo a strong man." She giggled. "Turns me on."

"A horny, beautiful lass turns me on. And the fact that she's helpless only makes it better," he teased, and she giggled again.

"Oh Jack," she sighed. "Your just as horny as me."

He laughed and she kissed his lips as he carried her out of the room.

"Perfect timing." Elizabeth stood in the hallway, facing their room and grinning. Jack stopped walking and looked at her. "Tia just got here."

She started down the hallway but stopped and turned to face Jack. "Why is your shirt off?" she asked curiously, and Victoria giggled.

"The room was getting hot," he said, looking at Victoria and smiling.

"My room wasn't hot. Why didn't you open a window?"

"Because it's not the same." He murmured something to Victoria, and she laughed hard. Liz rolled her eyes. "Well C'mon Tia's here."

"Already?" he sounded disappointed.

"Yes. Now _come._"

He followed Liz down the stairs, talking dirty to Victoria, quietly so only she heard. Elizabeth was becoming irritated with Victoria's giggling and their quiet talking, and she was becoming more and more suspicious. When they reached the kitchen, she turned to face the two, who were hysterical laughing over nothing.

"Victoria," she said, putting her hands to her own chest. "Might want to fix that."

Victoria looked down at her chest and buttoned her shirt, laughing. "Thanks" she told Liz, who smiled and turned around, rolling her eyes again. "You didn't see that Jack?"

"Oh I saw," he said with a smile.

"Then why didn't you tell me that I forgot to button my shirt?"

"Why would I do that? It looked fine."

//I feel it was to short. I dunno//


	9. Hades

Disclaimer: Yeah. Ya know. Tú Sabe.

Alright yes, I'm sorry for another shorter chapter. They should be getting longer though as the story progresses, so no worries. In the meantime, it's here to read and contemplate and whatever else you people do with stories...hehe j/k Just read and enjoy! Lyrics are _Rakim y Ken-y-Me Matas_

_Pero dale que hoy vamos a hacer sin miedo  
Hoy vamos a romper el hielo  
Hoy ya que la noche es perfecta  
Vamos a hacerlo hasta que amanezca_

Ch: 8 Hades

Sighing with annoyance, Elizabeth walked into the living room and sat down in a chair, Jack following her and dropping Victoria onto the couch. He plopped down next to her, practically sitting on her, and laughing hard.

"Mornin'," Tia greeted them.

"Morning," they said through laughter. Tia looked at the two and smiled, shaking her head and laughing.

"Jack, where be ya shirt?"

"Off," he struggled to control his laughing.

"Why did ya take it off?"

"The room was hot." He looked at Victoria who was biting her lip to keep from laughing. Will glanced over at Elizabeth with a concerned look, and Liz shook her head. He had never seen Jack act like this, except when he was drunk. And even then he didn't laugh so much.

"So why didn' ya open a window?"

"Because I wanted my shirt off."

Tia chuckled and shook her head again. "Jack an' da gir'…" she mumbled to herself. "Anyway, b'fore 'e go after Jones, 'ow's ya ankle lass?"

"Well I can't walk on it, but it doesn't hurt. I don't even feel it actually…" she tried to wiggled it, but it didn't want to move. Tia crouched down and cupped her injured ankle delicately in her ebony hands.

"Hmm..." She muttered something to herself, running her fingers over the wound. "It be lookin' better den yest'day… Anything odd 'appen?"

"Uh..." She remembered the dream, her happy, bubbly mood disappearing. "Yeah, actually- I mean I don't think it really meant anything. It was probably just from all the unusual things that happened-"

"What 'appened?" Tia demanded, suddenly becoming concerned.

"Well... I had a dream last night, about the creature, and it was pulling me down and it… it spoke…"

"What did it say?"

"It said that Hades needs me and that he sent something to get me, and it won't stop until he has me."

Tia walked to her chair and sat in it, letting out a long sigh.

"Who is Hades?' Victoria blurted out nervously. She was curious to know what wanted to kill her, and more importantly why.

"Hades," Tia said, "Be a 'orrible, 'orrible man. Long ago 'e was banished t' da Underworld, 'ere 'e keeps 'im beasts an' demons. 'E only unleashes dem if 'e be ready t' make a pass t' dis realm. An' trus' me, 'e done dat plenty o' times b'fore to learn dat 'e ain't ready. But now 'im time be up, an' dare be something dat 'e needs t' make da transition work."

"What is it?" Victoria was becoming more nervous and scared as Tia went on.

"Da 'eart of Davy Jones. It not be under Jones's watchful eye no more, so Hades can git it. Wit da 'eart 'e can restore 'imself t' 'im former place, and we be living a life of eternal torture an' servitude. 'E wont' 'ave no mercy either, since 'e been sufferin' 'imself fer so long."

"But why is he after me? I didn't stick him in Hell, the Gods did." She hugged Jack's arm close.

"Ya jus' 'appen t' be da firs' person 'im demon saw wit da 'eart when it was released. An' now dey think ya da one wit it, so dey gonna keep chasin' ya until dey 'ave it."

"Well what if we give it to someone else? Would they go away?"

Tia shook her head. "No. Da only one we can be givin' it t' is Jones. 'E da only one dat got a beast strong enough t' defeat Hades, an' Hades knows dat. Dat's another reason 'e wants da 'eart. T' control da Kraken."

"So that thing that tried drowning me was sent by Hades?"

"Aye," she nodded. "But dat was a beast. Da dream ya had was one of 'im demons."

"What's the difference?'

"Demons attack ya mind, and beasts attack ya body. We gotta stop dem b'fore dey get outa control…" Tia sighed again and stood up. "Go an' get ya stuff. We must hurry."

They all went upstairs, except Victoria.

"How much time do we have Tia?"

"I don' know, lass. I really don' know…. Dey already possessing ya, so I be thinkin' not much."

"What do I do if they posses me again?'

"Dare's notin' ya can do. Just try an' think happy thoughts and stay calm. Makes it harder for them to overtake ya mind."

"How long was Hades banished to the Underworld?"

"One-hundred years was da original agreement. After dat 'e was allowed back, but Jones never gave 'im a chance. Never took 'im guard off dat 'eart. Now dat it ain't under 'im control no more, Hades has dat chance, so o' course 'e gonna take it."

"When does he strike?"

"Any time 'e feels like it. 'e be strongest at night tho.'"

Victoria sighed. "One more question, Tia."

She smiled. "What dat be?"

"Does the _Black Pearl_ have a bathtub?" Victoria asked hopefully. Tia laughed hard.

"I dunno know. Why?"

"Curious." She smiled, and Tia laughed again.

"You an' Jack…. gettin' pretty close."

"We've always been close-"

"Ya know what I mean, lassie. Never in dis way."

She looked at Tia and smiled again. "How do you know so much?"

"Ya said da last one was da last question." Tia smirked and chuckled.

* * *

Everyone got into the longboat, and Tia rowed to her hut. She stepped out and moved swiftly to her little house, telling everyone she'd be right back. Will looked at Jack and Victoria, who were cuddling romantically. _They make a cute couple. Maybe Jack's found someone and maybe he'll stop messing around with wenches. _He laughed. _Yeah. Right. And maybe he'll stop drinking rum. _Elizabeth too looked over at them, jealousy burning in her eyes. Jack was stroking Victoria's cheek and resting his lips on hers, and she was smiling at him, staring lovingly back into his eyes. Wanting to distract herself from them, Liz turned to Will and kissed his lips hard, pushing his back into the bottom of the boat and puling his shirt off. She slid onto him, her hips pressing into his as they made out passionately. Poor Barbossa felt alone. 

By the time Tia cam back, Will and Elizabeth were practically naked. Her hips were grinding into Will's, and Will started taking her shirt off.

"Hey!" Tia yelled when she saw them as she climbed into the boat. "Not in my boat!"

They looked up at her. Will was now naked, and Elizabeth just had her skirt on, which was half down.

"Get dressed!" she demanded, and Elizabeth slid off of Will slowly. She pulled her skirt up and slipped her shirt on, Will doing the same but getting his head stuck in the sleeve. Lizzie laughed.

"Let me help," she said sweetly, pulling the sleeve off his head and helping him put the shirt on the right way. He looked at her and kissed her again, almost leading them into their kinky make out again.

"No more o' dat," Tia ordered, and she sat down and began rowing. "Davy Jones be out in da ocean, anchored by a small island. If 'e ain't in da mood t' negotiate a clean trade, den we got a place t' stay until we come up wit something."

She rowed on in silence. The sun started to set, and it cast a pink glow on the small boat. Victoria still stared at Jack, wanting to do what Lizzie and Will had done. After a while, she looked away and up at the sky. A thin golden outline traced the glowing red sun, making the clouds around it appear orange, and the once blue sky was stained a deep red and pink. It was such a beautiful sight to look at, all the colors melting into one another. So many colors, one would think it would be ugly and an eyesore. But no, this was gorgeous.

"It's beautiful," She said softly, watching it. Jack looked up and watched the sinking sun with her, realizing that they are quiet a sight. They sat together and watched for quite some time, until the first few starts twinkled their way into the night sky, and she felt closer to him then she had ever felt before. So badly did she want to tell him that she loves him, but she still wasn't sure if love was what she felt. She had a mix of emotions, and was unable to identify them.

Tia stilled rowed, and she spotted an island in the distance.

"Dat be da one," she said, pointing to it and making everyone look. There, against the black night sky, was a single, small island. Its white beach could be seen, and it lead up to a thick forest of tropical trees.

"Is there a way we can get there faster?" Victoria asked feeling suddenly frightened. The water around the boat started swirling, making the small waves that hit softly into the side become huge. She grabbed Jack as the Caribbean Blue water changed into a deep gray, swirling faster and more violent with each slap into the boat until a whirlpool had formed. A mangled hand thrust out of the center of the swirling whirlpool, groping blindly with its massacred fingers. The skin hung off the blood stained bones, the muscles and tendons shredded and falling off. It grabbed onto the rail of the longboat with a sickening crack, and shook it violently back and forth.

"IT'S HERE! DON'T YOU SEE IT!?" Victoria screamed desperately over the loud moaning of the longboat's splintering wood. Gray water gushed in and filled the bottom, slowly sinking the small boat, bringing it down to the depths, and the rush of water muted Victoria's cries for help.

//Sorry for the annoying 'Tia Language" as I call it. Trust me, it was just as annoying to type and write as it is to read. Figured it gives the chapter an authentic kind of feeling though, so it's not _so_ bad. Review please!//


	10. Possession and the Waterfall

Disclaimer: ...Uggg. Victoria is mine, not the others.

Here you have it, the next Chapter. Hope you all had a Merry Christmas and Santa brought you what you want ;) tehe j/k Just read. Lyrics are _Rakim y Ken-y Amigo_. -tear- sad song. Rakim and Ken-y you are the best!!

_Amigo, ya que al cielo tu haz partido  
solo una cosa a mi Dios yo le pido  
que entre sus brazos te encuentras dormido  
Amigo, para nosotros siempre serás amigo  
te haz marchado pues lo quiso el destino  
en nuestra mente siempre estarás vivo,  
amigoooo, amigoooo_

Ch: 9 Possession and the Waterfall

Someone hit Victoria forcefully in the back of her head, and she sat up quickly. Looking frantically over the side of the longboat, she saw that Tia had stopped rowing. The calm blue water licked at the sides like it normally did. No swirling or massacred hands or anything out of the ordinary.

"We 'ere," Tia announced, looking at Victoria with a worried expression. "Ya ok? Ya was screamin' and hollerin' dat something was 'ere."

"Yeah," she said slowly, completely perplexed by what she had just encountered. _Hadn't they seen it? Who could have missed the giant bloody hand or the swirling whirlpool? Am I dead?_ She pinched herself lightly. _Ow. No I'm alive. But how didn't they see it?? _"I'm fine." She sat against Jack. _Maybe I fell asleep._ "Did I fall asleep?"

"Aye. Ya was watching da sunset an' ya rested ya 'ead on Jack and drifted off." Tia still looked worried.

"Oh." _So maybe it was just a bad dream. Yeah, that's it. I'm not going crazy or anything, I know I saw something, but it had to be just a weird dream. But it looked so real! _She looked up at Jack, who yawned sleepily, and she smiled. "Did he fall asleep too?"

"Aye. Now tell me what ya saw," Tia demanded.

The baffled girl looked back down at the water, and then started going on about the powerful waves and the swirling whirlpool. "And there was a hand that came out from the whirlpool and it started shaking the boat," she concluded.

"What kind o' 'and it be?" Tia asked urgently.

Victoria remembered the protruding finger bones and the hanging, gory flesh. "It looked as if it were fed to sharks. That's the only way I can really describe it."

Tia sighed. "We need t' find Jones, and quickly." She stepped out of the boat and onto the sugary sand. Everyone followed her into the thick green forest of palm trees, Victoria fighting to keep her eyes open in Jack's arms.

_"Why don't you go to sleep, everything will be better then…"_

Demonic whispers hissed and swarmed around her head, and the urge to let her eyelids droop was too much.

"No. Go away. I'm not tired. Leave me alone." She swatted the air around her head with her hands, almost hitting Jack in the jaw.

Talking back to them was no use. She became too tired to fight it, and stabbing pains stuck into her brain like a sharp knife, cutting off all other thoughts. Her body writhed and squirmed as she cried out for the pain to end, but it just emptied into the rest of her struggling being, stronger then she had ever experienced. The only thing she felt was the cool sand on her back, and she only heard urgent yelling over the demon's hissing. They cackled and whispered evil, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, making everything slowly fade away. The edges of her view became crinkled and blurry, and then nothing but darkness could be seen.

"_We've got her Master… We've got her…"_ Their buzzing faded away just as her vision, and she could feel herself being lost to them, her awareness and her life slipping away just as quickly as the demons had come…

* * *

Jack put his lips to Victoria's, desperate to revive her. At this point she wasn't breathing, and only the faintest thump of her heart could be heard. He tried CPR, but that was no use either. Looking down at her face, he could think of nothing more to do, and he kissed her passionately. 

"Aye Jack, she's gone. Kissing her ain't gonna help." Barbossa said, watching Jack's desperate attempts, but of course he didn't listen. Elizabeth held Will's arm and watched, trying to keep her breathing steady as Jack tried CPR again. She felt sorry for him and his fruitless attempts, and she could sense that Will was feeling the same. Tia just stood there, muttering some kind of incantation under her breath while Barbossa shook his head, feeling not the slightest bit pity.

* * *

The demons hissed angrily inside Victoria's head. 

"_We will bring you down, and next time he will be brought along…" _Their whispering and evil snickering died away, and her eyes fluttered open. Jack's mouth was to hers, and everyone gasped as she looked around. Slowly he pulled away from her and stared into her dazed blue eyes before throwing his arms around her and squeezing her tight. Tia was lost in deep thought.

"Told ya it would work Barbossa," Jack said, muffled slightly by Victoria's shirt as he held her tight. Barbossa just rolled his eyes and muttered something.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, just as dazed and confused as Victoria.

"Demons… Had me…Want… Jack," She choked weakly and buried her head into his shoulder.

"What do they want with me?" He rubbed her back gently as she wept uncontrollably into his shirt.

"I don't know…"

"I knew dis would come…" Tia said, still in her trance. "I thought we 'ad more time…"

"What would come?" Will asked, becoming nervous himself. _What if they want me next?_

"Dey want ya as a sacrifice." Tia stared foreword when she spoke, her eyes blank. "I don' know why dey want Jack tho'… She started walking but stopped. "Ya got da 'eart Barbossa?"

"Aye." He held up the wooden box.

"Good." She continued walking through the trees, and Jack lifted Victoria up lightly and followed. They brushed against branches and crunched over palm ferns, traveling deeper into the forest in silence, listening to a low rumble up ahead.

"Ya 'ear dat?" Tia made her voice louder so she could be heard over the rumbling. "Ahead dare be a waterfall, 'ere Jones makes port."

Walking on, they came to a clearing, and just as they had heard, a majestic waterfall stood. Its water was crystal clear and it emptied into a beautiful crystal lake. Behind the waterfall, enveloped in thick green vines, was the entrance to a cave, half submerged by the lake. The rocks surrounding the waterfall were covered in a fuzzy green moss, and the lake wasn't very deep. It was shallow around the edges, but it only looked about nine feet or so in the center.

"Jones be in dare," she pointed to the opening of the cave, and everyone looked.

"So come on, lets get the heart to him so the demons leave us alone." Jack walked around the lake until he came to the cliff where the water fell. He started sloshing into the water and looked back at the others, seeing that they hadn't moved.

"Come on!" he said impatiently, but still they didn't budge.

"Why don't you leave the girl on land?" Will suggested. Jack looked down at her, seeing that she was sleeping. He smiled and walked out of the water, sitting down on a grassy patch and resting her in his lap and stroking her cheek.

"Why don't we do this tomorrow Tia?" he said, yawning and snuggling against Victoria. Tia smiled and sat down against another tree.

"Dat be good." She yawned. "I be a little tired meself."

Seeing everyone else lay down, Elizabeth and Will got down to the sand and lay there, falling asleep close to each other. Barbossa too fell asleep in the sand.

In the trees, yellow eyes burned through the green leaves, watching the people sleep. It stayed at its perch all night, watching intently, until the early hours of dawn approached. Then it flew down quickly, a pair of reptilian wings propelling it through the air and to the lake, where it folded them against its ugly back and dove, disappearing under the waterfall with a splash.

//I enabled anonymous reviews so you dont have any excuse...HA!//


	11. Into the Cave

Disclaimer:...

Okie dokie! This one is a bit longer then the others, makes me feel more confident. Even though length has nothing to do with how good it is... Anywho, enjoy! _Don Omar-Salio el Sol_

_Salio El Sol...  
Cuerpo bronceado y sus amigas estaban en acción.  
La canción...  
Que causa en ellas y sus cuerpos esa sensación.  
Reggaeton...  
Piden Reggaeton...  
Del mejor...  
Sientan la presión..._

Ch: 10 Into the Cave

Victoria opened her eyes and stretched, sunlight beaming in her face. Squinting, she looked around, not recognizing where she was. Jack slept close to her, and she smiled and shook his shoulder softly. His eyes opened and he smiled back.

"Mornin'."

"Morning." She got up and walked to the lake, bending down and washing her face.

"Hey," he said slowly, sitting up and watching her. "You can walk."

She stood up and put all her weight on her once injured ankle. "Hey, I can!" she said happily, bouncing up and down on it. He got up and joined her at the lake, splashing water on his face.

"I had a dream about you last night." He laughed, and she picked her head up and looked at him with happy eyes.

"You did? What happened?" she asked curiously.

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, laughing again and feeling awkward. "We were in this lake, alone, and our clothes were on the sand and…"

"And what?" She moved closer, becoming more curious.

Pause. "And we were having sex."

She giggled and walked into the water up to her waist and looked back at him, smiling seductively. "The others aren't up yet," she said as he came to her. "You wanna?"

He looked at her, surprised. "Why not?" He put his hands on her hips and started kissing her neck, moving down her body. He started taking off his shirt when someone came splashing into the water. It was Elizabeth, and Will was right behind her, diving into the clear water. He popped up beside Jack and Victoria.

"'Ello," he smiled, seeing the two holding each other romantically. "'Ow'd ya sleep?"

"Fine." Victoria let go of Jack and dove under the water, coming up on the other side of him and splashing him playfully, giggling.

"Hehe," Elizabeth laughed. "She looks like a dolphin." Her words were slightly slurred and she splashed Will and fell backwards under the water. Jack looked at Will, raising his eyebrow.

"Where did you find rum?"

Will laughed but didn't answer.

"Aye!" Tia yelled from the shore. "Come here!" They made their way to her, Elizabeth hanging on Will drunkenly. "Since ya be gettin' so comfo'table in da water," she glanced at Victoria, who grinned, "We be goin' int' da cave t' find Jones."

They started towards the cave, but instead of following, Victoria pulled Jack by the wrist to the water and pushed him under, giggling. She swam around him, poking her head through the surface and laughing as he tried to splash her. She went back under quickly and came up behind him, spitting water down the back of his neck, making a chill run down his body and his hairs stand up. He looked at her and she smiled and giggled again, and he moved closer and put his hands on her waist. She kissed his cheek and he looked at her seductively.

"Hurry up you two!" Elizabeth called all the way from the face of the cliff. Victoria looked back at her, and then at Jack.

"Race you!" She slipped out of his arms and swam hard and fast until she reached the cliff. Jack came behind her, out of breath.

"You're fast," he said, breathing hard. She kissed his cheek again and dove under the waterfall. Swimming to a ledge, she pulled herself up and onto it, sitting there and waiting for the others. She looked around the cave, admiring it. Water dripped from the ceiling, and a big drop landed on her head.

"Hey," she said, her voice echoing, and she wiped it off her face. The cave was a nice cave, and it was very humid. The dark walls dripped with moisture, and she looked deeper, seeing a big open area with light filtering in from above. She couldn't make out what the light was hitting, but she could see the glint of rubies and gold and all kinds of treasures reflecting off it, and she smiled to herself. As she studied the cave, she heard splashing and saw Jack swimming to the ledge that she sat at.

"Not fair," he wined, pulling himself up and sitting beside her. They waited in silence for the others to come, examining the beautiful rocks on the wall across the water. They weren't just any rocks though, they were a pinkish color, with black speckles, and others were blue and red. They amazed Victoria, and she stared at them for a while as they sparkled.

"We're alone," Jack said, breaking the silence and looking at Victoria. She peeled away from the rocks and looked at him, smiling.

"Let's do it." She moved closer, looking at him seductively, and he reached up and stroked her cheek.

Tia and the others walked into the chamber, ruining the moment.

"Ya see dat openin'?" she asked, pointing to the place Victoria was examining before. "Jones be dare."

Jack stood and picked up Victoria, smiling. She smiled back, snuggling her nose into his shoulder.

"Later we will," he whispered to her, and she giggled softly. He stood there, hugging her, while Tia continued into the cave. She stopped and turned around, seeing that they weren't following, and rolled her eyes.

"Ya know da demons not be waitin'," she said impatiently, and Jack carried Victoria over to them.

"Why are you carrying her? She can walk fine," Elizabeth snapped jealously.

"What happened to your drunken mood?" Jack snapped back.

She gave him a look and he glared back just as coldly. She turned her head away quickly as she felt her eyes well with tears, praying that Jack didn't see. _God, now he really hates me! Look what I've done! As if I didn't do enough damage to our relationship by trying to kill him._ She leaned against Will, feeling horrible. _Why did I have to do that? _

Walking through the cave, the rock ledges they were stepping on started getting smaller, until at one point they had to put their backs against the wall and step gingerly for fear that the ledges would collapse. That was when Jack put Victoria down, and instead settled for holding her hand romantically. The water surrounding them became very deep, and all they saw was darkness when they peered into it.

They passed over one last ledge, this one being exceptionally frail, and Will almost lost his footing and slipped into the dark, mystifying water. Luckily he managed to grab onto a stalagmite and save himself.

They had now reached the opening, and it was much bigger then they had expected. The chamber was huge, littered with all sorts of treasures, from beautiful gems to golden coins. Half of the floor was dry, gray rock that extended into an inky bay. The ceiling seemed to go on forever, opening up into he beautiful blue sky and letting sunlight in. A green ship bobbed calmly in the black bay, covered in barnacles. Everyone but Victoria recognized it as the_ Flying Dutchman,_ and she poked Jack in the back of the arm.

"Whose ship is that?" She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she gazed at it's ugly sails and barnacle encrusted hull. He laughed quietly.

"That be Jones's ship."

Her face immediately lit up with happiness. "So Davy Jones is on there?"

"Aye." He looked at her, a little confused. _Of course he would be on there, it's his ship. _

"And he's going to give us the_ Black Pearl _back?"

"Hopefully, luv." He ran his hands through her hair, and she glanced down at her feet, thinking about something. Her head came back up and she looked at him again.

"Does the _Pearl _have a bathtub?" she asked innocently, making him smile.

"Yeah." He leaned in closer to her ear. "And two people can be in together," he added in a deep whisper.

"Good," she said sexily, putting her arms around him and kissing his lips passionately. His hands moved down her body, stopping at her butt.

"Ok," Tia said, preparing to wade into the water and board the_ Dutchman._ She turned around and glanced at everyone's faces, realizing that there were people missing. She followed a beam of light from the ceiling down across the chamber until it met with the floor, seeing Jack and Victoria making out.

"Oi," she sighed, incredibly irritated. She marched over to them and pinched Jack harshly in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he yelled, pulling his arm away from her and taking his lips off Victoria's. "What'd ya do that for?"

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YA??" she growled angrily.

"Tell me what?" Jack cowered slightly at the enraged witch as she jabbed her finger at his chest.

"T' stop messin' round' wit da girl!"

"You said no such thing!"

She glared dangerously at him, her charcoal nostrils flared. "Take ya 'ands off 'er! And you, take ya 'ands off 'im shoulders!! NOW!"

Reluctantly Victoria slid her hands off his shoulders and he took his hands off her hips. She looked at him longingly, wanting so badly to make out with him again. She could see he wanted that too, and he smiled.

"Now come, an' I mean it!"

They followed Tia, dragging their feet. Jack put his arm around Victoria, and she leaned back on him, smiling.

"Alrigh'," she looked quickly at everyone, making sure no one else disappeared while she was gone. "Jones be on 'im ship. We need t' think of a way t' convince 'im t' give us back da _Pearl_"

And how will we be getting on his ship?" Will asked, his eyes wandering from the water and up the hull of the ship, looking for a way to get on. Tia grabbed the box from Barbossa's arms and thrust it in the air, waving it around and yelling like a madwomen.

"OI!! DAVY JONES, COME AN' LOOK WHAT I GOT!!!" she yelled something else so fast that nobody could understand her, and Victoria couldn't help but laugh at how crazy this women sounded. Tia didn't seem to care. She just hollered and swung the box around, her voice bouncing off the cave walls. Pretty soon a slimy, tentacle face creature poked it's head over the rail of the ship, sniffing the air. Its beady eyes scanned the shore where everyone stood, stopping on the wooden box and instantly becoming overjoyed. A rope was thrown overboard and he yelled excitedly for them to climb aboard.

Slowly they waded in, noticing that it was a lot chiller then the pool they were swimming in before. Furry moss and algae coated the bottom, making it slippery. The floor dropped abruptly, far down until no one could touch. Victoria of course felt comfortable in the extremely deep, dark water, but the others were tense. Jack swam to her and grabbed onto her arm, and she could sense that even Jack Sparrow was wary in the mysterious water.

"Now's not da time," Tia said, shivering and seeing the way that Jack and Victoria were looking at each other. She swam to the rope and pulled on it, using it to keep herself afloat. After everyone else had done the same, they were pulled up roughly, landing hard onto the deck. Jack landed on top of Victoria's stomach, his hands on her chest.

"Ooh…she said, looking at his face which was pretty close to hers. ""You landed that way on purpose." She giggled as he pushed her back against the deck.

"So what if I did?" he kissed her neck, not caring that everyone was watching him.

Jones squinted his eyes, trying to recognize who was kissing the girl, and gasped when he saw the Sparrow tattoo on his forearm as his shirt started coming off.

"Jack Sparrow?" Jones turned his slimy head to the side, not believing what he was seeing. It was not possible that Jack Sparrow had beaten the Kraken and was lying on the deck of his ship, making out with some girl. Jack looked up when he heard his name.

"Oh hello Jones," he said blankly, realizing that everyone had been staring.

Jones still couldn't believe his eyes. "You the same Jack that went down with the _Pearl_?"

Jack sighed. "Well who else would I bloody be?"

Jones snorted. "Finally got yourself a girl too," he gestured to Victoria with a tentacle. Jack muttered something as he stood up, helping Victoria up and holding her close. She put her arms on his chest and looked at Davy Jones with a disgusted expression.

"Anyway," Tia said, rolling her eyes impatiently. "I 'ave something fer ya, Jones." She held out the box and flipped open the lid slowly, revealing the pulsing heart. The squid stared at it, his eyes widening with glee. Tia teased him with it before snapping the lid shut and pulling the box away. "Now I be givin' ya dis if ya help us."

"With what?" He kept his eyes locked on the spot where the heart was, thinking it would come back.

"We need ya t' raise da _Pearl _from da bottom of da sea."

The excitement drained from his wet face. "What?" He moved his head closer thinking he misheard Tia. His tentacles made a nauseating squishing sound when he moved his head, and Victoria looked utterly repulsed.

"Ya 'eard me Jones. Give us da _Pearl _and I give ya da 'eart."

He popped his upper lip nervously and thought for some time.

"Are you certain that you want the _Black Pearl?" _

"I wouldn't be askin' ya if I wasn't certain."

He popped his lip again. "Aright," he said finally, dreading his answer. "If it means getting my heart back then I must do what must be done." He limped over to the other side of his ship, his crab leg clunking noisily against the wooden deck.

Sighing, he leaned over the rail, mumbling something and causing the black water to swirl into a vicious whirlpool. A horrible creaking sound echoed from below, and in the center of the monstrous swirl came a thick mast, followed by a torn black sail. Becoming more eager and excited, Jack watched as more of the ship started surfacing, and it seemed like hours before the whole hull finally broke through and bobbed up, sending chilly black water raining down on everyone. It sat there, black sails and all, floating beside the _Dutchman. _Jack was immediately drawn to it, and he pulled Victoria over to the rail where Jones leaned against, looking pained. They admired it, and Victoria couldn't wait to get on.

"There," Jones sighed, upset over his loss of such a beautiful ship. He clunked over to Tia to claim his prize, and she handed him the wooden box, holding back slightly and not wanting to give it up. He pulled it from her ebony hands, his mood lifting again as he opened it and studied it. Looking back at everyone else, he waved his clawed hand.

"Now git off my ship, you have your own!" he snarled nastily, and he threw a board across to the _Pearl, _connecting the two ships. "Follow the passage out to the ocean, and don't come back!" He started walking away to his cabin, but turned around. "Oh yeah." He grinned maliciously. "It be haunted, so best be careful. Unless of course," He turned his head and looked at Tia with one eye. "Unless of course you want to give me that ship back. Then I can show you the easy way out."

Tia gave him a nasty look, and Jones shrugged. "Best be going before Hades finds out…" He said as he walked away to his cabin, hugging his box like it was a child. Victoria almost stopped him and asked how he knows Hades, but Jack was already pulling her across the board and over to the_ Black Pearl._

//Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!//


	12. Love is a Confusing Thing

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother anymore...

Woo! Two chapters up today!! And there both long!! Read and please review! _Rakim y Ken-Y-Cruz y maldicion_

_Tu eres mi cruz y mi maldición  
por quien hoy sufre mi corazón  
no puedo mas con esta presión quiero tenerte hoy_

Ch: 11 Love is a Confusing Thing

On the_ Black Pearl, _Jack patted the rail and smiled to himself, happy that he finally had his ship back. They were sailing through the dark passage that Davy Jones had spoke of, and so far everything was going well. _So far._ Jack reminded himself. He stayed alert and sharp on his senses as they sailed on, but it was getting pretty hard to stay so vigilant when they had been going for so many hours and nothing unusual happening. For the first time since he had gotten back on his ship, he leaned against the main mast and tried thinking of something, _anything _that he could possibly do to waste time.

_Look at Barbossa, sailing the ship like he owns it. Hate to remind him, but it's my ship. _He started thinking of ways to make fun of Barbossa in his head, until he got bored of that too. Scanning the deck, he saw Will and Elizabeth at the sail by the bow, looking at each other and having some kind of discussion.

"Hey!" Jack yelled to them, not moving from his spot. They looked over at him. "Pay attention to the sail and not to each other!" he yelled across the deck.

"I'm teaching her how to tie a knot!" Will yelled back, and Jack shook his head, laughing to himself.

_Yeah, right, your talking about much more interesting things other then how to tie a stupid knot. Look at her face. I don't think anyone gets that much pleasure from learning how to tie. _Will turned back to Elizabeth and they went back to their conversation, and Jack went back to looking around. He spotted Tia at the stern, lighting lanterns and talking to herself. He squinted, trying to figure out what exactly she had to talk about while she hung candles, and he came to the conclusion that some things best be left to wondering. _Not gonna be easy to sail a ship with only five people. We're gonna need a crew._ He could think of nothing more to think about and his mind wondered off into pointless, random things, and one in particular made him smile and start walking around. _Where's Victoria? There's something that needs to be done…_

He searched the deck for her, opening up chests and barrels and peering inside. When he was unsuccessful, he took his search below deck and checked the rum cellars, grabbing a bottle on his way out and taking a swig. He poked his head into the other quarters of the ship, one room not being anymore successful then the last. Slightly panicked, he went off to his cabin with his rum, and smiled when he opened the door. Victoria sat on the bed clutching a pillow, her knees bent against her chest and her face sickly pale. Her eyes were lowered and Jack could see they were full of fright as she shivered violently. He put his bottle down on a nearby desk and rushed over to her, sitting beside her on the bed, and putting his arms around her shaking body.

"What's the matter luv?" he hugged her close. "Are you sick?"

She shook her head and buried her face in his arm.

"Then what's wrong?" He stroked her back gently.

"Demons," she answered in an extremely weak, hoarse voice. "Here - Want - Us - Pearl - Down."

"No." His tone became aggressive. "I'm not going down with me ship again, and I'm not going to lose you again either." He pressed his lips to her throbbing temple, making her smile a feeble smile. "What did they do to you?" he asked, his voice oddly soft.

"They spoke." She seemed to be settling down a bit as he touched her lightly. "They're going to take you and me down, along with the_ Pearl."_

"Oh yeah?" He rested his chin on her shoulder. 'That's not going to happen. I don't intend on losing both of you."

"They said I should stay away from you, or something bad will happen." She shivered again and hugged him closer.

"That won't happen either." He kissed her lips lightly, moving down her neck slowly. Victoria felt much more calm and safe holding her pirate, and she cuddled closer, enjoying his kisses. They sat on the bed like this for a while, caressing and kissing each other, and Victoria thought this to be the perfect moment to tell him what she had been secretly debating with herself since they had been in the bathtub together.

"Jack, I need to tell you something." She faced him and looked into his brown eyes.

"What is it, luv?" He asked with a warm smile.

"I-" She lowered her eyes to the bed and thought about how she was going to say this. "I think-" She looked back up at him and smiled. "I think I lo-"

An earsplitting screech came from outside, interrupting her and making them both jerk their heads to the door.

"Hold that thought." Jack jumped up and drew his cutlass, and Victoria grabbed his sleeve and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't leave me."

He smiled and pulled her to her feet. "Stay close and keep your sword drawn," he instructed, and she followed him quickly onto the deck. She knew how to fight just as well as him, and she knew she would have no problem keeping up with his swift technique, but what exactly were they going to fight?

She was soon answered as they looked to the wheel, where a lantern lay broken on the floor, wax and kerosene spilled all over the deck, and Tia lay grasped under the claws of a beast. She stared it down, her dark eyes piercing into its big yellow ones, and it stared back, trying to intimidate her. It let out another earsplitting screech and snapped it's large jaws, flapping its scaly wings angrily. A single blue vein throbbed in the membrane of it's left wing, and they could see it's leg muscles flex as it leaned back, tossing its magnificent head and roaring. Jack quickly pushed Victoria behind the main mast when he spotted it, hoping that it hadn't seen them.

"Stay here," he ordered, holding her down as she squirmed. "I need to help Tia."

"I'm coming with you," she protested.

"No. Stay here," he repeated, glancing around for a nearby rope to tie her up with.

"But-"

"I don't want anything to happen to you!" they yelled at the same time. Victoria looked at him, surprised.

Pause. "I could kiss you right now," she said, wanting to.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME!" Will screamed over another high-pitched screech from the beast. They looked at each other again.

"He's right." Jack grabbed Victoria by the wrist, rougher then he intended, and ran up to the wheel to help Tia. He bashed the blade of his cutlass against one of the creature's hard back scales, and it turned around and hissed loudly, swiping a clawed hand at him. He ducked and barely missed being ripped apart by the talons and rushed at it again, this time going for the soft skin on it's stomach. Before he could stab into it, it howled out in pain and doubled over backwards, and Victoria stood behind it with her sword jammed between two armor scales. Blue blood squirt from the puncture, and it let out another howl. More of the azure blood poured from its powerful jaws, spilling all over poor Tia, and its bright eyes popped out of its head. With a final shriek it fell to the deck, narrowly missing Tia, and twitched.

"Nice hit," Jack commented, looking at it lay limp at his feet. Victoria twisted out her cutlass with a nauseating crunch from its back and looked at the odd colored blood that stained the blade, wrinkling her nose and whipping it on her sash. Jack helped Tia up.

"You ok Tia?" he asked, and she dusted herself off.

"I be fine," she answered, slightly shaken. "We need t' get outta 'ere as fast as we can. Something tells me dare's more o' 'em." She moved swiftly down to the sails, walking as if nothing had just tackled her to the deck.

"Tia?" Elizabeth asked. "What is this place called?"

"World's End." She fiddled with a knot and thought hard about how the ship could move faster. Victoria slid her cutlass into its sheath and looked at Jack. He smiled and pulled her close, kissing her lips and putting his hands on her waist. Her hands wandered to the collar of his shirt, wanting it off. As they shared the kiss, screeches echoed throughout the cave, and the slaughtered creature at their feet started spasing out. At least ten of the same things dropped from their roosts in the ceiling and plunged into the water, screaming. Tia watched, suddenly realizing something.

Their lips pulled away, and they looked at each other romantically.

"Do dat again," Tia said.

"Do what again?" Victoria asked, looking at her and getting confused.

"Kiss. But be more romantic."

Jack shrugged and kissed Victoria again, this time making out with her and feeling down her body. She put her head back, giving him more neck to kiss, and he backed her against the mast, hips grinding.

More squealing and screeching, and more of the creatures dropped from the ceiling.

"Ok, dat be enough," Tia said, seeing as their innocent kiss started becoming risqué.

"Do we have to Tia?" Victoria asked, her shirt half open.

"Aye. Or ya can get a room."

"Lets do that." Jack pulled Victoria to his quarters and closed the door. Tia chuckled.

"Ne'er thought I'd see da day dat Jack Sparrow falls in love."

Barbossa and Will joined in her chuckling, but Elizabeth looked crushed.

"He's not in love," she tried to protest. "He just thinks she's pretty." This made the three howl with laughter.

"Lass ye don't know what love is do you?" Barbossa inquired.

"I do, but Jack's not in it."

"Yeah, and neither be ye and William," he snickered, and Elizabeth was beaten. She dragged her feet down the stairs to the Sleeping Quarters, Will following her. Something he said must have set her off, because Tia and Barbossa heard her yelling angrily at him.

Tia joined them in the hull.

"What about the creatures?" Barbossa asked, following her. Will and Elizabeth stopped arguing and looked at Tia, who chuckled again.

"S'long as Jack and Victoria be in da cabin we're safe."

"But what does Jack and Victoria having sex have anything to do with keeping the demons away?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Love," Tia answered. "Da demons be driven away by love. Dats why dey dropped int' da water when dey kissed."

"So what if me and Will had sex? Would it keep them away more?"

"No dey wouldn't. Demons aren't after you, dey after Victoria and Jack."

"But why does Hades want to kill Jack?" Will asked.

"Cuz 'e be in da way. If Jack be gone, dares no one fer Victoria to love, an' Hades can take 'er easily. But 'cause Jack be in love, da demons can't come near enough t' kill 'im."

"So Jack is in love." Will smiled, but Elizabeth was miserable.

"I'm tired," she said, changing the subject completely and about to cry. "Why don't we go to sleep." She turned to Will, who shrugged.

"If you want." He laid in a nearby hammock and she crawled on with him, making the little bed sway dangerously with the weight of more then one person.

"I think you should get your own..." he suggested, hearing the complaining hammock creak loudly. She sat up and obediently went to another one, surprising Will. He expected more of an argument from her. She threw herself into the other hammock, her face buried in the pillow.

"I didn't mean to upset you- It's just that the hammock was going to break-"

"I know." Her voice was muffled from the pillows.

"Well G'night."

"Night."

Tia settled into a hammock, falling asleep quickly, and Barbossa went back up on deck to finish steering the ship trough World's End. Lizzie lay awake, face shoved into the pillows, and sobbed uncontrollably. _So that's it then. It's over between me and Jack. Why did I have to chain him to the mast and let the horrible Kraken get him? I didn't mean it! I should be the one in his quarters with him, not that wench Victoria. That's all she is, a stupid wench! Oh Jack I'm so sorry! I love you. More then I love Will. And I should be with you…_

She went off into an uneasy sleep, waking up in the middle of the night from horrid memories of the day she threw Jack to death, and then cried herself back to sleep. _You know what you want to do Lizzie, _Her conscious told her, _Kill the wench. Let Hades take her. Then you can have Jack and make him fall in love with you so the demons can never come back. _

"I can't do that," she argued with herself. "It's not right."

Someone shook her shoulder gently.

"Jack?" she whispered breathlessly, and her heart dropped when she saw Will. "Oh."

"You ok? What can't you do?"

"You heard that?" Her heart fluttered in her chest. _What else had he heard?_

"Was I not supposed to?" He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "And you called me Jack."

"Did you hear anything else?" She sounded desperate for an answer.

"No." He was worried. "Were you crying? 'Cause you sound like you were and you pillow's all wet…"

"No. I drool when I sleep," she lied.

"Really?" He laughed softly. "Never knew that. I was just making sure you were ok. I heard you get up before and I didn't know if something was wrong." He kissed her forehead. "I love you." He made his way slowly back to his hammock and Lizzie started hysterically crying again. _How can I say that I love Jack more then Will? Will is so sweet and caring, and he loves me back…"_

She wiped her eyes and stood up, walked over to Will's hammock and laying beside him. She snuggled close with him and shut her eyes, ignoring the protesting creaking and groaning of the hammock and the walls wood about to split, and tried to get some sleep.

//Review lurkers and anonymous readers!//


	13. The Storm

Disclaimer: Don't make me say it again. For the millionth time, I don't own one insy winsy bit of POTC. Or Disney for that matter. Tis a terrible shame I don't own Jack...

Happy New Years eve!_  
_

Ch: 12 The Storm

The ocean waves crashed into the side of the_ Pearl_, the morning sun cascading its glow on the majestic ship. Jack yawned and rolled over, opening his eyes to a sleeping Victoria beside him. She slept close, snuggled into his chest. He smiled and took her arms off around him, placing them softly to the side and trying his best not to wake her. He stepped into his boots and made his way onto the deck. Salty air filed his nose as soon as he stepped out, and he breathed deeply, enjoying it much more then the stale cave air. Smirking, he swaggered up to the wheel, where he met with Tia and Barbossa, who were talking about something. They stopped when he came, and Tia looked at him, shaking her head and chuckling to herself.

"Jack, go an' get dressed," she said, lowering her eyes to the floor and trying not to stare.

"I am dressed." He looked down at himself, seeing that his shirt was off and his pants were practically falling down. Looking back up to her, he smiled innocently.

"Ya make it too obvious."

"You knew what we were doing, so what difference would it make if I came out dressed?

She laughed. "Oi, Jus' go an' get dressed. An' make sure da lass comes out wit some clothes on."

He went back off to his quarters and found his shirt under Victoria. He rolled her off and she opened her eyes sleepily, watching as Jack pulled his shirt over his head.

"Hey," she said, sitting up against the pillows.

"Hey," He smiled. He took his belt from the nearby chair and strapped it on.

"How are you?" she asked, staring at him and practically drooling.

"Good. Tia says she wants you to be dressed when you come out on deck." He looked at her, smiling again when he saw she was naked.

"Well duh." She laughed. "You went out naked, didn't you?"

"Half naked," he corrected. "Just me pants on, but they were falling off."

She giggled and pushed the blankets off her exposed body, looking around for her clothes. Jack smiled as she pulled her pants on. She put on her shirt and got out of bed, walking over to him and kissing his lips. "Are we in the ocean yet?"

"Aye." He placed his hands on her waist.

"Good. Maybe we'll find Hades here. Let's go see what Tia has to say about Hades." He dropped his hands from her waist and grabbed onto her hand romantically.

"Good morning!" she called cheerfully as she and Jack went outside. Tia chuckled softly.

"Good, da lass be dressed," she mumbled to Barbossa, who laughed.

"I was hoping she came out naked," Barbossa confessed, sounding slightly disappointed. Tia threw him a look..

"While ya two were busy, I figured something."

"And what did you figure, Tia?" Jack asked.

"S'long as ya two stay together da demons wont be botherin' us."

"And why's that?"

"Dey be driven away by love."

Victoria laughed softly. "That shouldn't be a problem."

"So how do we get to Hades?"

"We wait fo' 'im t' come t' us."

"But how will he come if he can't get out of the Underworld?"

"Through 'im beasties. Dey stronger and can 'andle mor' den 'im demons. Like da one dat grabbed ya foot."

Victoria looked confused. "But won't that just anger him more?"

"Aye, enough so dat 'e summons ya t' da Underworld, and dat be 'ere yas kill 'im."

"So where are we heading to now?" Jack turned to Barbossa

"Tortuga," Barbossa replied. "We be needin' a crew. Tis too hard sailin' a ship of this size with so little people."

* * *

"Oh, hello!" Will said in surprise as he opened his eyes to see Elizabeth lying against him. She woke up and looked at him. 

"Morning."

"Is everything alright?" he asked, unsure of why she was so close. He sat up and the small hammock creaked and swayed back and forth.

"I'm fine." She got down and helped him out and they walked over to the stairs. "Where are we?" She tried walking up them, but was thrown into the railing as a big swell tossed the ship to the side.

"The ocean?" he guessed, clutching onto the wall for support. He helped Liz up the stairs to see everyone laying face down on the wet deck. He kicked at Barbossa's arm, making the grungy man jump up in surprise, seawater spilling from his soaked shirt. "What was that?"

"Freak wave I be guessing." He pulled at his clothes that stuck to him and looked up at the sky. Dark storm clouds moved in, blocking out the morning sun, and a clap of thunder echoed above. Elizabeth grabbed Will's arm in fright. "Or a storm." He shrugged and helped Tia up, who spit water at his face,

"I can get up meself," she spat. "Where be da captain?"

Jack picked his head up when he heard his name, his wet braids sticking to his face.

"There be a storm comin', an a bad one by the looks of it," Barbossa reported.

"She can hold." Jack patted the rail and Victoria came up from behind him, slipping and sliding on the soaked deck.

"I think we should make port and wait until it's over." She grabbed onto his arm and caught herself from falling, almost pulling him down.

"No. Sail through. This ship's been through worse." He went to his cabin, leaving everyone with no instruction on what to do.

"Now what?" Will yelled over another clap of thunder. Raindrops started falling, making the deck even more slippery then it already was.

"To the sails!" Barbossa barked, pointing to Lizzie and Will. He pointed to Tia. "Go below and make sure we don't take on any water! Scurry!" He moved swiftly up to the helm as the falling rain became heavier, and the light sea breeze kicked up. Victoria stood there, unsure of what to do. The torrential rain soaked her, and the wind whipped her wet hair around her head, and she watched as Barbossa hung onto the wheel. A wave crashed overboard and rushed under his feet, sweeping him across the deck.

"TELL TIA TO COME OUT HERE!" he roared, struggling to control the thrashing wheel. The wind whistled through the sails, blowing them in the opposite direction that Elizabeth and Will were trying to pull them. Victoria ran below deck, clutching the railing as another fierce wave came over the side and knocked her down into the steps.

"TIA!" she screamed as water poured down the stairs like a waterfall and pooling at the foot. "THEY NEED HELP WITH THE SAILS!"

Tia rushed on deck, being slammed into the wall from the vicious rocking of the _Pearl. _She sprinted across the tilting deck and threw herself at one of the ropes for the main sail, pulling it tight and praying that the sail wouldn't rip. Will untied another rope and held it tight.

"WE NEED TO PULL ALL THE MAIN SAILS IN! EVEN THE ONES UP THERE!" he hollered to Tia, pointing to the bow and stern. She nodded and with all her strength she yanked on the rope, attempting to bring it in. The wind wouldn't cooperate with them and blew the sail the other way, making it impossible to hold it tight.

"ELIZABETH, VICTORIA GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE AND HELP!" Water dripped from Will's face, and he tried to shake his matted hair out of his eyes. The two women rushed over and grabbed onto another rope that a gust of wind had knocked free.

"READY, HEAVE!"

All at once, they threw themselves at the ropes, using all their weight and muscle to pull it down. Managing to get it in halfway, they almost lost it as a gale forced it up. With one last burst of energy, they took it in, and the water that had collected on it splashed on deck.

"STERN!" Will bellowed, helping Elizabeth up, who had been knocked down by the sudden rush of water from the sail. He tied all the ropes to the starboard anchor, hoping to God that the wind wouldn't get stronger and blow that around too.

Elizabeth looked back at the main mast. "SHOULDN'T WE TAKE ALL THE SAILS DOWN? THERE STILL UP!"

"JUST THE MAIN SAILS ARE ALL WE WORRY ABOUT NOW! COME ON!"

Ducking his head and pushing into the galling winds, he squinted his eyes through the oncoming rain as he tried to get to the stern. He used his arm as best as he could to shield his face and Elizabeth from the big drops, and he struggled to see through his hair that was still covering his face.

"GIT JACK!" Tia shouted over the creaking off the ships hull as the water weighed it down. "WE AINT GONNA MAKE IT!"

The wind blasted into the other sails, making the whole ship spin around. Victoria was tossed into the port side rail. Barbossa was still fighting with the wheel and trying his best to pull it the opposite way. The others had reached the bow sail and were already undoing the drenched ropes. Lightning flashed dangerously close to the crow's nest, just barely missing it, and Victoria was grateful that nobody was up there. She slid her way to Jack's cabin, slipping on a puddle and into the door, falling painfully on her butt. With some difficulty she pulled herself up, using the handle to steady herself from being knocked over again. She tugged on them and threw herself into the dry room, laying on her stomach and breathing hard. The wind slammed the doors shut and blew ferociously into the window, making the panes shake in their frames. Jack sat on his bed, looking down into his compass.

"Jack!" Her voice was hoarse from screaming so much, and she pulled her hair out of her eyes. Her sopping clothes stuck to her every part and the thunder outside rumbled loudly. "We're not gonna make it!"

He closed his compass and jammed it into his pocket, feeling frustrated. Standing up to go and help the shivering girl, he was immediately thrown back down onto the bed as the ship tipped dangerously to the side. A monstrous wave crashed overboard and it's water leaked in under the door and into the cabin.

"Yes we will." He grabbed Victoria and moved quickly outside, fighting with the blustering wind to open the door. The ship rocked madly in the raging sea, throwing the two around deck. Somehow he managed to keep hold of Victoria and bring her and himself up to the helm.

"MOVE!" He pushed Barbossa away from the wheel and a wave carried the tired man over the deck and bashing his head into the mast. "GO HELP TIA WITH THE SAILS!" Jack screamed at an unmoving Barbossa. Another wave splashed over his head and he jumped up, coughing and sputtering.

"AYE!" He made his way to the stern, where Tia, Elizabeth and Will had managed to take the main sail in, the wind almost taking poor Tia away.

Jack threw all his weight at the wheel, clenching his teeth as it pulled back on his wrists. "GRAB THE WHEEL AND PULL IT THE SAME WAY AS I AM!" he ordered to Victoria, who squeezed herself between him and the wheel and threw herself at it. She fell back into Jack and grabbed his arm as the whole stern of the_ Pearl _tipped underwater.

"WE'RE GONNA SINK!" She screamed at him, shaking his arm and becoming terrified. The back of the ship popped back up, sending the three working on the sails tumbling down the stairs and crashing painfully onto the main deck and into the mast.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" He pulled harder on the wheel, the wind blowing his beads around wildly. Tia staggered up the steps.

"ABANDON SHIP!" she coughed out, and Jack shook his head.

"WE'LL MAKE IT! TAKE DOWN THE LAST MAIN SAIL AND GET YESELVES BELOW DECK! NOW!" He bellowed, and she nodded and screamed for the others to help her with the sail.

The lightning above became worse, flashing alarmingly close to the saturated wooden deck, illuminating the stormy sky with white light. The thunder roared louder and more violent, and Victoria's wrists screamed for mercy as she heaved with all her might. She tried to help Jack as best as she could to hold the wheel straight, and she could see he was in as much pain as her. Another massive wave came overboard and crashed into the two, knocking Victoria off her feet. Jack held the wheel with one hand and grabbed the back of her shirt with the other, yelling out as it twisted his overworked wrist. He pulled her to her feet roughly and she immediately grabbed the wheel, tossing her head to try and unstuck her wet hair from her face.

The others cheered as they finally got the last main sail down, and Jack screamed to them to get down below.

"I WON'T LEAVE YOU AGAIN!" Elizabeth protested as everyone rushed down the steps.

"GO!" he bellowed, but the stubborn girl didn't budge.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE AGAIN!"

"STOP BEING A BLOODY STUBBORN WENCH AND GET BELOW DECK!" he argued, groaning as the wheel tugged at his wrists. The wind pushed her down, and she crawled down the steps, enraged that Jack would have the nerve to call her a wench.

"LET GO VICTORIA!"

She let go at the same time as him, and the wheel spun crazily, sending turrets of rainwater all over. Not that it made much of a difference; everything was already soaked beyond belief. He grabbed her and pulled her to his cabin, falling over himself and fighting with the doors against the wind. He slipped inside, breathing hard, and they lay sprawled out on the dry floor. They were dripping wet and freezing, their tired wrists throbbing from the stupid wheel.

"Are you sure were going to make it?" Victoria asked him breathlessly, becoming scared. He nodded, breathing heavily and rubbed his wrist.

"The sails are down, she'll make it."

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing but wait for it to pass."

She wrung out her soaked hair, making a nice puddle on the once dry floor. "Why'd you call Lizzie a wench?"

"Because she is one," he replied, taking off his shirt and wringing it out. He threw it over a chair and she smiled.

"You don't mean that, Jack," she said, and threw him a towel off a nearby shelf. He dried himself with it.

"If I didn't mean it then I wouldn't have said it. She's a wench and she knows it." He dried his face and handed her the wet towel.

"But what did she mean when she said that she wasn't going to let you die again? You never died in the first place." She looked at the dripping towel and threw it to the side, grabbing another dry one off the shelf and patting her face with it. He sighed.

"When the Kraken attack the _Pearl _she kissed me and backed me against the mast and chained me there. She let beastie eat me, and all she said was 'I'm not sorry'." He cringed as the memory came back to him. Victoria looked equally hurt and tearful.

"That's horrible!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his shivering body and hugging him. "And you fell for it because she was the only girl on the ship and she persuaded you."

He cringed again at the word 'persuaded'. "Pretty much, darling." He flashed her a gold-toothed smile and she hugged him again.

"I would have gone down with you." She kissed his cheek.

"I know you would have."

They sat together for a long while, against the bed, huddling for warmth. The rain started lighting up and the wind died down, the thunder coming in low rumbles. Victoria picked her head up from Jack's chest when she heard the rain subside. He was caressing her cheek.

"I think it's over."

"Told you we'd make it through." He groaned as she got off him. "Let's go on deck and see how the others are doing and help Tia set the sails back up."

She got up slowly and helped him up, and they walked out on deck. Outside, the storm had scattered all the barrels and chests around the deck, ropes were strewn all over and entangled with one another, and the Jolly Roger billowed proudly in the soft breeze. The sky had returned to its normal blue, the sun sitting low. The ocean was still a little choppy, but thankfully there were no monster waves throwing themselves at the hull or on deck. Tia, Will, Barbossa and Elizabeth poked their heads up from the stairs, looking around cautiously and coming up when they saw everything was safe.

"Jack!" Elizabeth ran over to him, ready to throw her arms around his shoulders. Jack held Victoria closer and as Lizzie approached him he slapped her hard across the face, leaving an indent of his ring on her cheek. She stared at him in disbelief, her mouth dropped open and her eyes wide.

"Come closer and I'll spit at you," he threatened, glaring menacingly at the shocked girl.

"Jack I'm so sorry - I didn't mean to - It just – I mean it wasn't –"

"Shut it," he growled bitterly. Victoria looked from Jack to Elizabeth, who was crying now. Will hugged her and looked angrily at Jack.

"Why'd you hit her, she only wanted to apologize? She meant nothing by that kiss if that's what you're talking about."

Will held her, rocking slowly and talking to her in a soft, loving voice, making her sob harder. Barbossa and Tia looked at each other nervously, not sure if they should butt in and take over or let them fight it out. Jack rolled his eyes and started putting up the sails, everyone but Elizabeth and Will following. They went away to the sleeping quarters, Will doing his best to comfort Lizzie.

The sun had begun to set by the time they finished, casting an orange glow on the ship and the rays warming their still wet shirts. Jack went to his cabin and put his hat on, sauntering up to the wheel and taking over steering. Tia and Barbossa finished cleaning up the deck and then went down below to see what damage was caused there. Victoria stayed on deck, leaning against the rail and admiring the setting sun, smiling and listening to Jack sing a pirate song to himself and takingbetween swallows of rum.


	14. Confessions

Disclaimer: Just borrowing ;)

This chapter makes the rating go up, so I'm just telling you that in case your not those kind of people who like reading risque chapters. If your following the story and don't want to read this scene, just skip to the next chapter. You won't be totally confused.

Ch: 13 Confessions 

Victoria leaned over the rail, looking deeply into the light blue ocean. The sea spray misted on her face, and she licked her lips, tasting the salty deposit. She was so glad that finally, after so many years, she was living on a ship with Jack. She hoped they were close to Tortuga, and that they wouldn't spend too much time recruiting a crew.

As she gazed out past the horizon, she felt someone put their arms around her waist, a chin resting on her shoulder. Smiling, she stroked the tan arms, for she knew it was Jack. She put her head back and rested it against his chest.

"The sun is really pretty," she said, blinking as she stupidly looked directly into the fiery ball.

"Aye, and look luv," he signaled his head toward the sea, and Victoria turned her eyes to see what he was showing her. Two dolphins leapt through the waves together, and she watched them, feeling overjoyed. Another one poked its snout out of the water and jumped, riding on the waves that the_ Pearl _created as it sailed. Everything seemed so perfect, and for a moment she forgot all her worries about Hades and the demons and let her mind get taken away by the beauty of the evening sky. Warm lips pressed against her neck, and she closed her eyes and leaned back farther, letting them roam down her body, kissing her tenderly. That's when it hit her.

"Jack?" She opened her eyes and turned to face him.

"Yes luv?" He stroked her cheek with his index finger, holding her close. She wrapped her arms around him, reaching up and taking off his hat.

"I love you."

She snuggled into his cheek, and he was stunned. He knew of course that he and Victoria were more then best mates, and he knew that there was more of a lovey, connected kind of feeling, but actual love? Him, Jack Sparrow, had never been told he was loved, and it made him feel good. Ever since they had slept together in Tia's spare house, since she backed him against the bed and said "pinned ya", he knew she felt more then just friendly with him, but why did it strike him so? Jack was certainty not displeased with what she said, but love seemed like a strong word to describe her feeling. He smiled and looked at her eyes, which matched the color of the sea.

"I love you too."

Grinning, Victoria leaned closer to him, pulling on the collar of his shirt, and they shared a romantic kiss. He caressed her cheek when their lips pulled away, moving his hands down to her shirt and undoing the first few buttons. His excited face glowed, and she knew that he wanted her alone, with no interruptions. She knew he meant what he had said, and she wasn't just one of his wenches. There was no need for talking or expressing their feelings, as the moment, the perfect atmosphere clearly showed what he wanted.

He paused from undoing the rest of the buttons, and she looked at him seductively and reached for his shirt. He took her wrist gently. Surprised, she glanced back to his eager eyes, and he led her to his quarters, locking the door behind him and smiling.

"Now we're alone." His ardent face was overwhelming, and he went back to kissing her neck, Victoria's hands touching and feeling down his chest. He moved up to her lips and kissed them roughly, his fingers combing through her golden hair and backing her against the bed.

"I meant what I said Jack," she said lustfully, pausing for a breath and taking her shirt off. He took off his own shirt and tugged on the sash around her waist, pulling her pants down.

"I know. So did I." She threw the buckle of his belt open and let his pants drop, filling her body with excitement at his naked body. Her hands traveled down him, and she couldn't help but feel how hard she had made him already. Victoria pulled him into the middle of the bed, kissing his every part, tensing his every nerve.

She stopped and looked at him. "I need to know something."

"What is it, my luv?" Jack caressed her thighs and she went on, fighting the temptation of giving in.

"Your not going to treat me like a wench right? I'm not one, aye?" He could feel her beautiful stare piercing into him, like two crystal blue daggers.

"Of course not. I really do love you, Victoria." This was true, for that was exactly what he felt for her. Intense love. And he liked it. It was a feeling he was completely foreign to, and she embraced him with a passionate hug.

"I thought so." Smirking, she pulled him closer to her chest, kissing his arm.

"What would give you that idea?" he asked, moaning quietly as her tongue passed over his nipple. His moaning only made her aphrodisiac, and her innocent, tender kisses turning into lascivious licking and touching.

"I don't know. I just wanted to make sure." He smiled and Victoria pushed his back against the bed, moving on top of him and starting to grind her hips into his, making him moan again. He kissed her lips passionately, feeling her every curve and stopping at her moving hips. Pulling her face away from Jacks, she looked at him, smiling seductively and batting her eyes with innocence as she traced his tattoo with her tongue.

She got off him and leaned her back against the pillows, and he rolled onto his side and stared at her with confused eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She glanced over at the bathtub and then back to him, standing up and walking over to it. Confused, he sat up and watched as she filled the tub with water and slipped in. She admired him as he got up and joined her, sliding in beside her and sitting close. Victoria rested her head on his chest as he kissed her. He felt her hips start grinding again, making him go harder and want her more then ever.

"Tell me something luv." He brushed his finger tips down her cleavage, sending chills up her spine and making her shiver. "Have you done this with any other man before?" He was unsure if he wanted the answer, but he had to know. She gave an uneasy look.

"Well...I guess. I mean I don't know if I enjoyed it as much as when I'm with you..."

Jack smiled, surprisingly not shocked by her answer. She was a beautiful woman after all.

"Too much rum I'm guessing."

"Yeah but you're no better. Remember Scarlet and Giselle?" She giggled.

"How do you know about them?" He asked, sounding surprised.

She smiled slyly. "They really do hate you."

He laughed, and before she could finish her sentence, he cut her off by a kiss.

"Their no where near as gorgeous as you," he told her, and she smiled again.

"That's sweet of you Jack." Her hands traveled down his chest and pleasure fluttered through her body when she felt how hard his dick was against her inner thigh. She moaned, wanting nothing more then for him to put it inside her, and opened her legs wider as he grinded her against the tub. She wrapped them around him and Jack put his hands on her hips. In one easy motion he slipped inside her, making her gasp. Pressing her back against the tub he pushed deeper inside her, sending a wave of emotion over her, a feeling unlike any other. Her body rocked back and forth, becoming more aroused with his moaning and breathing, and another new, unknown feeling filled her body with chills.

"Oh Jack!"

* * *

All too soon it was over. They were still in the tub, unsure of how much time had passed. Jack pulled out of Victoria, and they sat cuddling intimately, Victoria putting her legs back around him. 

"That was amazing," she said, looking at his satisfied face.

"Aye luv." He shuddered as her hands went down to his legs, and she kissed him passionately, wanting so badly for him to be inside her. He kissed back just as hard, biting her bottom lip. Pulling away, he looked at her content face.

"Why don't we go into bed?" he suggested, feeling tired.

"Can we do more there?"

"No."

"Then I don't want to go." She held him closer, not letting him get out of the tub. Jack sighed.

"We can go into bed, and sleep, and tomorrow we'll do more."

Victoria thought about it.

"Fine." She moved her legs from around his body and got off him, letting him get out of the warm tub. He took a towel from the shelf and wrapped himself in it. Smiling seductively, Victoria got out and went to him, wrapping herself in the same towel and hugging him.

"You really enjoyed yourself didn't you?"

"Just a little." She moved her hands down his sides.

"Come on." He tried to walk but she held him back. Smirking, he looked into her eyes and picked her up, making her giggle.

"Jack stop!" she protested, laughing. "Put me down!"

He laughed and brought her over to the bed, looking down at her in his arms and checking her out.

"Your really beautiful. You got a nice body."

The corners of her mouth curled up slightly, and he laughed again. "Modest aren't we?" He dropped her into the middle of the bed. She looked at his body and smirked, seeing how erect he was and turning her on.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and moved over to the pillows, and no sooner did he lay down she threw herself on top of him, straddling his lower half.

"Sleep," he groaned, seeing as she was about to kiss him.

"I don't want to. I want you." Her hips grinded against his body.

"No more tonight."

Her eyes wandered down his body and stopped at her own hips, noticing that he had placed his hands on them. Looking back up to his face, she smiled seductively.

"If you want to sleep then why'd you put your hands on my hips?" She asked, grinning. A small smile spread across his face.

"I don't know."

"You know you want it," she said in a sexy voice, stroking his chest.

"I do want it," he said slowly, parting his lips as her face moved closer to his.

"So come on." She kissed his body. Her lips met with his, and she rested them there teasingly, making the wanting flare inside him. For a minute he let his body give in to her, allowing her hands to go where they pleased.

He snapped back to reality and pushed her off. "Not now."

She looked hurt, but backed off and settled for sleeping close to him.

//Review please. Por Favor :)//


	15. Memories

Disclaimer: Non appartiene a me

Anywho, this chapter is Definatly shorter then the others. It starts off on the day after the last chapter. _Lo Que Paso Paso-Daddy yankee_

_Esa noche contigo la pase bien...(Woohooo...)  
Pero ya me entere Que te debes a alguien...(Yeah...)  
Y tú fallaste, Pero ya es tarde...  
Y tú fallaste, Pero ya es tarde... _

Ch: 14 Memories

"Jack," Victoria asked, looking down at his belt and feeling it with her fingers, "Where's your compass?"

His hands immediately went to his waist, and he felt around, realizing it wasn't there."It's in me cabin." he said.

"It's weird cause you always have it on." She fingered his buckle casually, letting her hand drop lower and pausing on his throbbing member, a smile breaking across her beautiful face. "Can you get it?" She gave him a teasing look before dropping her hand.

With an annoyed sigh he walked to his quarters. He opened the door and he was greeted by giggles and soft moans.

"Oi!" Jack yelled, quickly darting his gaze from the bathtub where Elizabeth and Will sat. "Who said you could do that in here?!"

Elizabeth shrugged, pressing herself against Will's bare chest. "You never said we couldn't." She looked at Will and smiled seductively and kissed his lips, trying to ignore the fact that Jack was watching them in utter disbelief. "Besides," she continued, pulling away from Will for a moment. "You were in the middle of something, and there was no way I could have asked you."

Jack's cheeks reddened ever so slightly, and Will snickered from the bathtub. "Stop laughing whenever I blush!" He screamed at Will, who only laughed harder. Shaking his head, Jack walked over to the table where his compass resided, mumbling and swearing under his breath.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked, hearing him swear.

"Nothing. I stubbed me toe." He lied, going over to the door and opening it. He turned back to them. "The bed's off limits, wench." He clarified, playing with the lock on the door. "And the lock works fine, might want to use it next time." With that he left, strolling across the deck to Victoria who was at the bow, leaning against the railing and playing with the rigging. He clipped the compass onto him.

"Happy?"

She put her arms around him and smiled. "Yup." She reached down and played with it with her fingers, letting it rest in her palm and opening it. It pointed directly to Jack, making her blush slightly, and then it swiveled to the left and pointed to a nearby island. He smiled and pulled her closer.

"Lemme see." He took it gently from her, placing it in his own palm and flicking the lid off with his thumb. It pointed to her and then down to her pants, and she swatted his arm playfully, giggling.

"Dirty pirate."

He kissed the top of her head and dropped the compass, letting it swing down from his belt.

Victoria reached up and touched the bone in his hair, making her giggle again. "I remember that. When we were playing Cannibals."

He laughed, the memory of their stupid childhood games coming to mind. "Aye. I didn't mean to kill the man though, it just happened," He said apologetically.

"Yeah but he deserved it." Victoria twirled the bone in her fingers. "Remember how he would abuse you, and whenever I would try and help I would get beaten too." Her fingers trailed down his forearm, stroking it lightly. Jack pulled his sleeve up, revealing a number of scars from when he would be lashed at with a whip. She ran her fingers over them, following them all the way up to his elbow and some even went down to his wrist. "Yours didn't go away," she said sympathetically, turning her attention to his sorrowful face. Victoria leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, making him smile faintly.

From his forearm, her fingers traveled up to his bandanna, and she laughed hysterically. Jack, too, laughed and shook his head. "J-Jimmy... and... Vanessa's wedding!" Victoria said through her laughter, remembering the first wedding they were invited to. "You were so drunk that night!"

"Aye. "Can't believe I actually pulled the priests robes off and ran around with them on my head." He shook his head again at his stupidity, and Victoria continued reminding him of the rest of the night.

"Yeah and when you climbed the tree and thought you could fly, and then you got stuck and ripped them!" She was in hysterics. "Did you see poor Vanessa's face when you were falling over yourself! She was so embarrassed!"

When she managed to control her laughing, Victoria ran her hands through Jack's hair, her fingers snagging on knots and braids. "When was the last time you brushed this?" She pulled on an exceptionally large knot, making him yelp and jerk his head away.

"I don't know - Hey - Ouch - Knock it off you hurting me!"

Victoria was trying to brush the knot out with her fingers, but wasn't having much luck. "I just need to get it out, it's annoying me..."

"Well stop - Ouch - Don't need to rip the hair out of me 'ead - Ow -"

She giggled. "I'll brush it for you later, I'm sure I can find a comb around here."

"I'd rather you not..."

She stroked his cheek gently. "It'll feel better," she pleaded.

"No. It's fine the way it is," he replied stubbornly.

"Fine. Be that way. I'll find a way to brush it though," she assured him, and he laughed.

"Oh you think so? Good luck with that, my dear."

* * *

"You still have this?" Victoria pulled on a strand of beads in Jack's hair.

"Ow! - Your not very gentle..."

"When I want to be I am," she said seductively, making him smirk. "Remember when I gave you that?" She giggled and he sighed.

"How can I forget? You held me down and braided it in."

"Yup." She swatted the silver charm on the end. "And you can thank Tia for teaching me how to braid." Victoria looked at his eyes, squinting. "Never did take that eyeliner off did you?" She giggled again.

"It's not eyeliner..."

"Then what is it?"

Silent

Victoria slapped his arm playfully. "It is cause I was the one who put it on!" she said, laughing.

Tia came up onto the deck. "We should be at Tortuga by sunset," she figured, judging by the sun. Jack and Victoria looked up, seeing that the sun was directly overhead.

"We still got some time," Jack said, wishing they would get there already. "Is there anyway we can go faster?"

"Not wit dis many people." Tia said, making him let out a sigh. "Go do something with yaselves," she suggested, seeing how discouraged he had become. "An' no more sex," she added quickly, and Jack frowned.

"Fine Tia." Pouting and dragging his feet, he went down to the rum cellars, Victoria following and grabbing onto his arm.

//There you go, a little about Jack and Victoria's past :) Review//


	16. Are you Hinting Something?

Disclaimer: Plagiatoren vom Karibischen Meer ist meiner nicht

Another short one, but there not so bad. Easy to write, easier to type, and quick to read :) Enjoy! But don't forget to review! _Pitbull- Lengua Afuera (Ay Chico)_

_(ay, ay, ay) chico  
(ay, ay, ay) chico  
(ay, ay, ay) chico  
(ay, ay, ay) chico  
yo no quiero agua, yo quiero bebida  
mami tu eres loca no te hagas la fina_

Ch: 15 Are you Hinting Something?

Jack sat at the bow of the _Black Pearl_, a bottle of rum in his lap. He gazed out at the blue sea, past the horizon, ideas and thoughts flowing through his mind. He was alone, which he preferred to be when he was thinking so deeply. For some odd reason Victoria wanted to stay in the cellars, and Jack had no intention on badgering her as to why she want to be there, out of all places on the ship. Tia had taken up the wheel from a grumpy Barbossa, and he was off in the Dining Quarters. Elizabeth and Will were tending the many knots and ropes, tightening them and making sure they were secure, and Will would frequently check on Lizzie's knots to make sure she was doing them correctly. Most of them he wound up undoing and frustrating the poor girl, until she had no patience left and retired to her privet cabin for a nap.

But Jack sat alone, with no other company other then his rum, and he was fine with that. He picked up the bottle and took a long drink, enjoying the feeling of the warm liquid ooze down his throat. The ship rocked softly, gentle waves hitting into the sides, and the sun now sat low in a lovely blue sky. A seabird perched itself on the railing and looked at Jack, cocking it's feathered head and inspecting the pirate with a beady eye. He lowered the bottle from his lips slowly, looking at the bird, before placing it to the side.

"What are you looking at?" Jack asked the gull, glaring at it nastily. The bird merely blinked and did nothing but stare, and Jack became annoyed with the bird's attitude. He moved his hand around the deck, feeling for a cork to chuck at the intellectual creature, not letting his eyes stray from its. When his fingers managed to find what he desired, he gripped it in his fist. "Bloody bird…"

BANG

The glass bottle beside him shattered, splashing the precious alcohol all over the deck and on his leg. The gull flapped its wings and squawked noisily before pushing itself into the air with its tiny webbed feet. Jack lifted an eyebrow and glanced from his wet pant leg to the shattered bottle, and somebody behind him giggled. He turned sluggishly to face the interruption, his eyes meeting with Victoria, who stood against the mast, her pistol cocked and a smile across her face.

"Nice shot now get me some more," Jack said sarcastically, looking down at the spilled rum. Victoria replaced her pistol to its holster and strolled over to him, ignoring his request.

"I can still shoot," she said, sitting beside him and smirking at the pieces of glass that littered the floor around him.

"Yes, you've always been a good shot. Now get me another bottle," he repeated, but the girl only giggled. He gave her a look. "You know you wasted perfectly good rum. You could have done the same to an empty bottle."

"You can lick it off the deck it's still the same," she replied, leaning against him.

"No, its not. I want another bottle," Jack argued with her, but she didn't move.

"If you can lick me then you can lick the deck of your ship."

"Your not full of broken glass."

"How do you know?"

"Cause me tongue ain't bleeding."

"Maybe you just didn't notice," Victoria joked, playing with his sash.

"Are you hinting something?" Jack's voice became seductive, and Victoria giggled again.

"Maybe." She looked up at his face, a little saddened. "Tia says we can't do it anymore, unless you want a kid."

He couldn't help but laugh. "You take everything she says to literally."

"No I don't."

"Aye, ye do." He saw her smile a little. "Would you want a kid?" he asked, curious of what she thought about the idea. Victoria sneered and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"No! They ruin everything, especially sex. They just come waltzing in your room when you're in the middle of an orgasm and say something stupid like 'I have to pee'."

Jack laughed again. _Good. At least I know she wouldn't want kids_.

"Why? Where you planning on getting me pregnant?"

"No. Just curious is all."

She smiled. "I wouldn't mind getting pregnant by you."

_Damn it that means she wants kids_. "If I did get you pregnant would you keep the kids?"

"Depends." She smiled again.

"On what?"

"I don't know. Probably not."

_Good. No kids._

Victoria thought for a minute. "And it would depend if we're married or not."

"Well what if we were?"

"Then it would depend if you wanted them or not."

"Would you marry me? Eh – I mean if you had the chance," he added quickly, hopping she didn't misunderstand him.

"Sure, why not?" Victoria grinned. "Jack, why are you asking so many questions about kids and marriage? Are you hinting something?"

"No. Like I said, I'm just curious." He smiled.

* * *

"Can you get more rum now? Please?" Jack begged, and Victoria giggled. 

"We'll be in Tortuga soon, you can have as much as you want there." They both turned their heads to the sky, seeing there was still about an hour or so before it would start to set. "Or not." Victoria stood up. "Fine."

"And don't shoot it again!" he called to her as she walked down to the cellars. Victoria looked back and shrugged, smiling her beautiful smile.

When she came back, Jack was staring out at the sea, a serious expression on his face. She dropped the bottle in his lap and prodded his shoulder with her foot.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked, and he snapped out of his daydream.

"Nothing." He picked up the bottle and examined it, noticing that it had been opened once before. "Did you drink from it?" he asked, making her blush.

"No," she lied.

"Your not a good liar, you blush too much."

Victoria laughed. "And that's why I always let you do the talking."

Victoria put her fingers in his hair, pretending to play with it. He smiled and leaned back into her hands and closed his eyes, enjoying her touch. Reaching stealthily into her shirt, she took out a comb made of delicate fire coral, allowing the teeth to meet with his matted mess and she attempted to run it through.

"Ouch!" He wriggled out of her hands and pulled his head away quickly, rubbing the back of it. "Sneaky bitch."

Victoria looked at him with a smug smile. "I know you don't mean that." She kissed his head, making the corners of his mouth curl upward.

"What don't you understand about me not wanting my hair brushed?" he asked exasperatedly.

She laughed. "Everything actually."

Jack sighed. "I don't feel like explaining."

"So you want me to brush it?" She lowered the comb to his hair again, and he grabbed her wrist roughly.

"No."

"Yes!"

"If I wanted it bru-"

She kissed his lips.

"I was trying to get me point across," he said flatly once her lips pulled away.

"I know. So was I," Victoria said seductively. He smiled and picked up the bottle of rum, uncorked it, and took a swig. No sooner did the bottle leave his lips, Victoria seized it from him and took a long swallow.

"Pirate. That was mine."

Victoria shrugged and plopped down in his lap, making him groan, and she offered him the bottle with a smile.

"This is why I love you." He took it graciously from her, kissing her before taking a gulp of rum. She giggled and kissed him on the lips, lingering on them for a bit.

"I love you too." She kissed him again, this time taking her face away from his and grabbing at the bottle. He let her have it, and she took a sip, leaning her back into Jack's chest and clutching the bottle close to her. They watched the sun begin to sink, Jack massaging Victoria's shoulders affectionately. She smiled and closed her eyes, being relaxed by his rubbing and gentle touch. "And I really missed you."

"I know luv. So did I."

//Ooo what's gonna happened in Tortuga?//


	17. Another Murder in Tortuga

Disclaimer: Het is van mij niet

Okiedokies! -gasps- Another murder? Maybe? Yeah I know, your probably reading it and saying "Wow what's with the girl and killing off characters." But it's not a murder exactly. It's sorta like one, but it's not one persay... I dunno I'm rambling, just read. More incredibly random lyrics. _Rakim y Ken-y-De La Calle Soy_

_Todos los días le pido al Señor  
Que me vigile bien por donde voy  
que no se si esa es mi maldición  
o mi bendición, o mi perdición  
De la calle soy  
_

Ch: 16 Another murder in Tortuga...Almost

"Land ho!" Barbossa bellowed, making Victoria's eyes flit open. She gazed around wearily before stretching, almost hitting Jack in the face with her hand.

"Hey." His voice sound hoarse, and Victoria had a feeling that he had drifted off too. "Watch it."

"Sorry," she apologized through yawn. He smiled and amused himself with her hair, making her giggle.

"A bit sleepy we are?" he commented. Victoria nodded and looked up, seeing that the sun had left the evening sky completely, leaving only the twinkling stars behind.

With an exhausted groan, he pushed her off his lap and stood, a little wobbly on his feet from sitting so long. Victoria stood up beside him, handing him the bottle. He took it and finished off the little bit of rum that still rolled around in the bottom before handing it back to her. "Better?" she asked, seeing his eyelids droop slightly. He shrugged and sauntered over to Tia, who had decided to drop anchor.

"We be in Tortuga," she reported

"So now all we do is get a crew?" Victoria came up next to them.

"Aye. Nothing more."

Tia scurried around the deck quickly, helping Will take in the sails. Elizabeth stepped down from a flight of steps at the helm. "I just spoke with Barbossa. Says he wants to stay here while we go recruit a crew."

"How come?' Victoria asked, wondering why the old pirate had no desire to go into Tortuga. Lizzie shrugged.

"Must be tired."

When the last of the sails was pulled in, Tia motioned for everyone to follow her onto the dock. The wooden boards creaked loudly and tilted under their boots as they stepped on them, the water lapping carelessly at the old posts that protruded from the bottom of the bay with an array a sea life growing on it.

"Now remember," Tia looked specifically at Jack and Victoria when she spoke, paying close attention to the rotting dock at the same time. "We be 'ere just getting' a crew, so don' go wanderin' off t' some bar o' ont' a ship o' int' a bedroom."

Victoria giggled, and Tia threw her a serious look. "An' another thing," she stopped walking and looked at Jack. "Don' bring no more wenches back, we got enough as it is," Tia added in an exasperated tone. Jack simply smiled, while Victoria and Elizabeth looked equally offended.

"Are you calling me a wench?" Victoria inquired defensively, taking a step closer to the ebony swamp witch. Tia snorted and continued her stroll down the dock, and Victoria looked over at Liz, who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Must be talking about you," she remarked. This infuriated her and made her storm over to Elizabeth, the whole dock swaying under her stomps.

"ME?! WHAT ABOUT YOU?!" Victoria jabbed her finger at Lizzie, causing her to take a step back.

"I'm not the one that tried to have sex every chance I can!" Elizabeth retorted.

"But you'd rather kiss Jack while you were supposed to be with Will!" Victoria pushed Elizabeth shoulder sharply, showing her that she wasn't afraid to beat the crap out of her. "And then have sex with Will in my room!"

"Uh, actually it's Jack's," she said matter-of-factly, causing Victoria to erupt.

"No, she's right, it's our cabin," Jack butted in, seeing Victoria almost push Lizzie into the water. Victoria threw him a nasty look, making him cowered slightly. "What? I'm sticking up for you!"

"I can't take her shit no more!" Victoria yelled dangerously, ignoring Jack's whining and advancing on a retreating Elizabeth.

"What have I ever done to you?!" she asked, her voice quivering more from fear then anger as Victoria shoved her up against a post.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! ARE YOU FOR REAL?" She drove her painfully into the old piece of wood, making it creak in protest. "DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Victoria whipped her cutlass out and jammed the back of the blade against Elizabeth's throat. She watched the terrified woman swallow hard, her snippy, pissy attitude replaced with pure pity and unknowing of what Victoria might do next. "YOU SEE THIS?" The blade was pressed against Liz's trachea, and was only pushed harder when she didn't answer. "HUH? DO YA??"

Elizabeth gave a fearful nod, and Victoria gave her another painful shove into the splintering post. Tia looked on, watching Victoria intently and trying to predict what she was planning next. No way would she drive the cutlass into Lizzie's throat. She wouldn't do that...right? Nonetheless Tia watched, noticing that the distressed women had begun to cry.

"I'LL CUT YOU UP SO BAD -"

"Now luv, be reasonable -" Jack stepped in, almost regretting that he didn't, and tried to convince the madwoman to put her sword down.

"SHUT UP!" she barked, not turning her attention away from the shaking Elizabeth. "I'M SO SICK OF YOU!" Liz swallowed again and shut her eyes, praying that Victoria wasn't so cruel as to run her cutlass right through her. "You, and your stupid, nasty glares you give me and Jack," she said through a clenched jaw, her tone full of a deathly poison. "Your jealous, wenchy attitude. I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Victoria made a small slice under Liz's chin, making her tears gush harder from her closed eyes. "And if you think I won't slice your throat, think again." Her voice wavered with furry, pressing the tip into the side of Elizabeth's neck. She could see how hard Lizzie's heart was racing through her throbbing vein, and the woman face was pale white and held such terror that it looked as if she had just come face-to-face with Satan himself.

Jack glanced over at Will, seeing him sneaking up behind Victoria with his own sword draw, and he charged over and grabbed her wrist in a firm hand and gave her a solemn look. "Don't do it Victoria," he told her firmly. She tried to wriggle away, but his grip was too strong. Will lowered his weapon slowly.

"Why do you care about her?! She tried to kill you!"

"I don't want you to do something your going to regret." He pulled her arm back slowly, expecting her to fight back. But she didn't, and he managed to pull her away from Elizabeth, but when he tried to take her cutlass out of her hand, it was impossible. "Let go," he commanded, but she didn't listen.

"Make me," she spat, glaring satanically at Elizabeth.

"Oh I will..." Jack tried to pry her fingers off the handle, having incredible difficulty. He looked at her, seeing her mouth something over at Liz. "Look," he demanded, and when she didn't turn her head to face him, he took her head in his hands and turned it for her. "Stop giving her deathly looks and let go of the cutlass. And don't narrow your eyes at me."

As if her fingers were made of stone, she slowly let Jack peel them off the handle of her sword, and he took it from her. Will was over by Elizabeth, holding her close and talking softly to her and trying to calm her down. He walked her pass Jack and Victoria, and Victoria spat a wade of saliva at Liz, just narrowly missing her back and landing on the decaying deck. She swore under her breath, wishing it would have hit her.

Jack followed the others, still holding Victoria's cutlass. She ran up behind him and grabbed his arm. "Give it back," she protested.

"No," he replied, more teasingly then firm. She lunged across her chest and tried to grab it, but he pulled it away quickly, almost making her fall face first into the dock.

"Why? I'll be good," she whined, but that didn't convince him.

"I don't trust you," he said simply, pulling it away as she lunged for it again, this time tripping him and making him stumble over his own two feet. Victoria giggled.

"C'mon please?" she begged, reaching around his back and attempting to snatch it from there, fruitless again. "C'mon - Give it - Let go -"

He teased her with it, shoving it in her face and then pulling it back as she tried to grab at it, and he laughed as each of her attempts ended out the same way. One of them tripping. "Alright - Really - Stop! - Someone's gonna - trip!"

She spoke too late, and Jack fell over his boots and landed on the dock with a thump. Victoria burst out laughing and plucked her cutlass out from underneath him. "Told you," she said, sheathing her precious blade. Elizabeth, Will and Tia looked back.

"Fine. You win." He pushed himself up on his feet wearily, using Victoria to keep himself steady. She grumbled loudly as he leaned heavily onto her arm.

" - Ouch - Stop pulling my - Ow - arm off my body." She tried to push him off, but now he was holding onto her on purpose, seeing how annoyed she was getting. "Let go."

"Make me," he replied, smirking and trying to trip her as she attempted to walk She sighed as she did just that.

"Fine then." She stopped. "If you don't want to have sex anymore..."

For a minute he looked depressed, but that was soon replaced with a smile. "I know you'd never do that. You won't be able to resist."

"Watch me," she challenged, trying to break free from him again, but her pulled her closer.

"Oh yeah?" he said skeptically, moving his lips closer to hers. "Prove it."

"Git over 'ere!" Tia called, already at the end of the dock, and Victoria breathed a sigh of relief. There was no way she could possible resist him, she knew that for a fact. Jack was a little hesitant when he pulled his face away from hers, and he hoped that she was going to kiss him. He knew just as much as her that she wouldn't refrain from anything her mind wanted, and clearly she wanted him.

"Told you," Victoria said, sticking her tongue out. He rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"Wait until later. Then I'll really see if you can hold back." A seductive smile crept across his face, and Victoria just looked at him, wanting to kick herself. She followed him, her feet carrying her rather sluggishly, until they reached Tia.

//Aww poor Lizzie. Figured the story wouldn't come out right if she actually did die so I refrained from it. As much as I wanted to kill her off, I just couldn't.//


	18. Picking up a crew

Disclaimer: Não é o meu

_Ken-y-Si la Vez_

Amazing song, listen to it on Limewire. Ken-Y is the best! Te quiero!

_Si la ves dile que aun la quiero,  
y que estoy desesperado porque vuelva junto a mi.  
Si la ves dile que no la he olvidado, no,  
y que lloro como un niño desde que se fue de aquí.  
Y dile que ya no soy igual_

Ch: 17 Picking up a crew

"Remember what I be sayin'," Tia reminded Jack and Victoria as they walked into _The Clamshell_, one of Tortuga's well-know bars. Just like the other countless bars on the pirate island, drunken men were yelling and hooting, some bashing each other over the head with a chair, others staring at a few wenches in the corner. The wenches of course loved all the attention and staring, and especially the amount of drinks men were buying them. Victoria watched Jack's eyes wander to one of the slimmer ones, and she elbowed him hard in the stomach. He let out a yelp and turned his attention to her.

"What was that for?" he asked, holding his side. Victoria threw him a look, and he gave a short, forced laugh. " I was only - er - comparing your beauty with her incredibly unattractiveness," he said with a smile. Victoria shook her head and put her arm around him, and he was shocked at how...calm she was at the fact that he was checking out another woman.

"One thing about you that's never going to change," she said with a laugh. She leaned in to his ear and whispered something, making his face light up with contentment.

"Aye luv, that be true." Victoria smiled innocently as he led her to the bartender and sat her at a stool. A man approached them from behind the counter, wiping out a glass with a dirty rag. He looked at the two expectantly, scratching his dirt-encrusted beard and he appeared to be thinking. Jack and Victoria exchanged uneasy glances, wondering why the man was so strange. She inched closer to Jack and gripped his arm, feeling uncomfortable with the bartender's inspection.

Tia had lost every bit of patience she had left for Jack and Victoria, not to mention she was grumpy from her lack of sleep. "Alrigh' lets not make dis too lon'..." she said hopefully. "Ya two head to dat side," she pointed a charcoal finger to the left half of the tavern. "Git as many as ya can, an' meet me back 'ere." On that note she left Elizabeth and Will to scan the place for potential crew members, and they stepped to it right away, wanting to get it over with.

The bartender dropped two mugs in front of Jack and Victoria, and before he could offer payment, the man went to go tend to another customer. Jack shrugged and looked down into his cup, and he looked over at the man next to him. The pudgy man studied Jack out of the corner of his eyes, his face filling with joy when he recognized who it was.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked questionably, seeing the way the grimy man chugged his grog.

"Mother's love, it be Jack Sparrow!" he yelled loudly through the bar, causing a few heads to turn.

"Aye mate, it be me." Although Jack wasn't as expressive as Gibbs, Victoria clearly saw how happy he was to see 'Mr. Gibbs'. She had no idea who 'Mr. Gibbs' was, and she gripped Jacks shoulder and looked at the jolly man curiously. She recognized him from Tia's shack, and she smiled a friendly smile when he gazed over at her.

"Ye looked familiar lassie...I be knowin' ya?" Gibbs asked, racking his brain for a memory of the girl. He drew a blank and just gave her a stupid, drunken look, and Victoria couldn't help but giggle. "What be ye name?"

"Victoria," she told him, but still it didn't ring a bell to Gibbs. He flashed her a warm smile and extended his filthy hand to her. "Please it be meetin' such a lovely lassie. Ya can call me Gibbs."

Reluctantly she shook his muddy hand, wiping all the dirt and grim that had rubbed off onto hers on the back of Jack's shirt inconspicuously. "Mr. Gibbs," Jack said, bring the man's attention back to him. "I'm in need of a crew."

"Ye got the _Pearl _back!" he exclaimed excitedly, gripping Jack's hand in a firm handshake. "I be there fer ya again mate. Ye can count me in!"

"Oh...well that was easier then expected," Jack said to Victoria, this time wiping the muck on her front. She pushed his hand away and tried to brush the disgust off. Gibbs looked over and let out a short, uneasy chuckle.

"Aye, can I buy ye another drink, Victoria?" he asked, watching her take a swig from her mug. She nearly choked on it.

"No no no that's quite alright Mr. Gibbs," she said quickly, moving closer to Jack.

"Aye," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, feeling embarrassed. "I just be figuring ye be needin' more - "

"Eh, I be thinking we should be going to look for a crew, aye? The _Black Pearl_ be needing more then just the few of us, savvy?" Jack stood up, not caring to know what reason Gibbs had for trying to ask his girl for a drink. He downed the rest of his grog and put his arm around Victoria, and Gibbs followed as they walked randomly around the bar, stopping to take a swallow of some body's carelessly placed mug. The men in the tavern hooted and cheered when Victoria would pass by, causing Jack to hold her closer and shoot nasty looks at them.

After about an hour or so of their aimless walking and drinking inside the bar, they decided to take their search outside. With just Gibbs and a few others sailors recruited so far, Jack was discouraged. He expected to have more men by now, and he hoped that Tia and the others were a bit more successful.

When they stepped outside, Tia, Will and Elizabeth greeted them. Just as he had hopped, they had accomplished to accommodate a decent group, and as Jack scanned over the wannabe sailors, he spotted a few from his old crew, Anamaria included. She gave a fake smile when their eyes met, and tiny Marty pushed through the crowd's legs, staring up at Jack, dumbfounded.

"How?" he asked, in total awe that he had survived the attack from the Kraken. Jack simply shrugged.

"Some things best be left unanswered, mate," he said, not in the mood to explain. Even he wasn't entirely sure as to how he was standing there and breathing, but he no longer wasted his time and energy wondering.

Jack motioned for his new crew to follow him onto the_ Black Pearl_, which they did, and Tia took it from there, seeing as Jack was about to collapse from exhaustion. No sooner did he step into his quarters and lay on the bed he did just that, falling into a deep sleep before he had a chance to take his boots off even slid under the covers. Victoria looked at him and smiled, walking over and pulling his boots and effects off for him and putting the blankets over him. She kicked her own boots off and unbelted her cutlass and pistol, laying them on a table and getting into bed beside him.

//Review y te quiero para siempre :)//


	19. Have Patience

Disclaimer: Не принадлежит мне

There is some Spanish in this chapter, so I'll put the translations at the end. Although you don't really need them, as it is translated in the story. But I'll put them there anyways for those who want to know. One of the longer chappies, sorry it took a while to update. Enjoy!

Ch: 18 Have Patience

Jack awoke early the next morning, wanting to see his crew getting up. It was a tradition he was accustomed to doing. He never knew why exactly he was so amused by a bunch of sailors waking up. I mean really, what was so great about it? If they were anything like his last crew, each one would have their own unique way of starting their day, whether it be rolling right out onto the deck or getting out slowly and carefully. Sometimes it was a combination of both, where they would attempt to get up but wind up entangling their foot in the blankets and perform a belly-flop onto the deck. Nonetheless Jack was ready, and he sat up.

"Victoria." He shook her by the shoulder, and she groaned and rolled over. "Get up."

She grumbled and pulled the blankets over her head. "Stop it's too early," she complained in a hoarse voice.

"The crew's going to be getting up."

"So?"

"So I want you to watch them."

"Why would I care to see a bunch of smelly men wake up?"

"Because." He shook her again, harder this time.

"Stop."

"No."

She sighed and threw the covers off her, looking grumpy. Jack only smiled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a sitting position.

"Fine. If I really must see a crew of pirates getting up," she complained, stepping into her boots at the side of her bed. She knew there was no point in trying to ignore Jack, as he would have probably picked her up and carried her there anyway. She followed him to the sleeping quarters, where he began to bellow orders to his sleeping crew. As expected, some of the men shot out of their hammocks like springs and scrambled clumsily down to get dressed, some simply rolled out and hit the wooden floor with a thunk, and others somehow accomplished to entwine their limbs in their blankets and flopped out that way. Victoria looked from the hurried crew to Jack's amused face, and even she couldn't help but crack a smile. The countless different ways that these men had of getting up was pretty funny, and the way they attempted to dress quickly was no better.

Jack strolled into the room and examined his pathetic crew scurry to put their boots and clothing on. He scanned quickly, coming across Anamaria, who was the only sailor who seemed to know what she was doing. He looked expectantly at at her, and she shot him a nasty glare.

"Ye stare at every women that gets dressed on your bloody ship?" she inquired coldly, and Jack smirked.

"My ship, I can stare at anything and anyone I want," he replied curtly. Anamaria rose to her feet, her dark eyes still fixated on Jack. "Not much of a morning person are we luv - Ouch! - What was that for?" He rubbed his throbbing shin and she sauntered away, sneering and ignoring him. He caught Victoria giggling from the corner of his eye, and he turned to face her. "And what's so funny?"

"Nothing," she said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"That boot's on the wrong foot." Jack said, kicking at a man struggling on the floor beside him. The man turned a tan face up to him and looked at him with a vacant expression. Jack looked to Victoria, who broke out in a fit of giggles again. "Does he speak English?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask?" She fought back her laughter as Jack attempted to converse with the man who wasn't comprehending a thing he was saying. She watched as he became more and more frustrated, until finally he gave up and turned back to Victoria. "Where'd he come from?"

No answer, just a stream of giggles.

"He doesn't speak English!" Jack yelled in an annoyed tone.

"Watch." Victoria stepped beside the still struggling man and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned to face her. "¿Como se llama?"

He blinked and replied, "Miguel." Victoria smiled and gazed over at Jack, who was slumped against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"Well?"

"Be patient," she told him, turning back to Miguel. "Soy Victoria. Se llama Jack." She pointed to him.

"Sí, el capitán," Miguel said, and Victoria nodded her head happily. She extended her hand to him and he shook it, his face full of contentment. Jack looked purely disgusted as he watched Victoria help the man up.

"¿Es él su esposo?" He pointed to Jack.

"¿El? " She walked over and put her hand on the grumpy pirate's shoulder and gave a small laugh. "No."

"What's with the pointing??"

"Mi novio." She hugged Jack romantically, and he wasn't taking too well with being ignored. He grabbed Victoria's arm and pulled her onto the top deck.

"What did you tell him?" he asked, having not an ounce of patience left.

"Nothing. Just that my name is Victoria and that your name is Jack, " she replied simply, but Jack still wasn't convinced.

"What else?"

"I told you, nothing. He asked if you were my husband and I said no, you're my boyfriend."

"You should have told him were were married..."

"He would see that there's no ring on my finger."

"So wear mine when your around him."

"But the rest of the crew will think you proposed."

"So?"

Victoria looked at him, her expression a mixture of confusion and happiness. "What are you saying?"

Pause. "No - Nothing - Maybe," he said quickly, as if it were all one word.

Victoria smiled. "You want to get married, don't you?" she asked happily, sounding more like she wanted it then him.

Silent. He turned his gaze to the wooden deck and pretended to focus on a nice gash that was taken out of the smooth wood.

"You do!" she exclaimed, but still he said nothing.

"Crew. Instructions." He hurried off, seeing as the crew had assembled on the deck, and leaving Victoria to do nothing but smile to herself. She watched him order them around, noticing that he was a little more preoccupied then usual.

"Eh...Captain?" Gibbs asked, staying behind as the everyone else scurried away to sail the ship. "First mate?"

"Oh. Right - er -"

Barbossa and Will picked their heads up and looked at Jack.

"Uh...Well..."

Victoria walked over to him and he looked at her.

"Well?" Barbossa asked impatiently.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Jack suggested, feeling uneasy about making the decision. The men rolled their eyes.

"Are we to settle this like children?" Barbossa questioned. Jack glanced at each of their increasingly impatient faces, stopping at Victoria's.

"Jack, I don't want to be first mate," Victoria said, knowing what he was thinking. The men glanced at her, a little shocked. They didn't even think Jack would consider her to be the first mate of a ship. She was a woman after all. He turned back to the three, his decision not feeling much easier.

"I don't know, I can't think right now," he said finally, rubbing his temples.

"What about me? Have I not been good to ye Jack?" Barbossa asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Last time you marooned me. I don't even consider you the slightest bit worthy of being the first mate of me ship."

Victoria gave Barbossa a dirty look. "How dare you, " she said dangerously, marching over to him and slapping him hard across the face. Will laughed hard, but Gibbs took a step back.

"Got a tough one." Gibbs commented, laughing nervously. Barbossa touched his stinging cheek and looked at Victoria, feeling both offended and impressed.

"Aye. I like them like that," Jack said, putting his arm around her. She looked up at him with sultry eyes, and Gibbs shook his head and started walking to one of the sails.

"Aye, whelp," Jack called to Will before he could walked away. "Know anything about being in charge of a ship?"

"Not much..." he said slowly, thinking about it for a moment.

"Well you can learn." He smiled a gold tooth smile and Will's face was overjoyed.

"Are you sure Jack?"

"Aye. Ye need to learn somewhere. Besides, you and Lizzie get the cabin and you can practice some other things there." He winked. "Ye could use some practice."

Will gave a forced laugh. "Not really."

"Don't argue whelp." Jack advised. He turned to face his busy crew, seeing that Miguel was having a bit of trouble with his sail. "Oi..." Dragging his feet, he made his way over to him and made a strenuous effort to show him the right way. Of course Miguel didn't understand the confusing hand motions Jack was making, and it ended up with Jack screaming at the poor man.

"Learn English!"

Miguel stared at him with blank eyes, and then turned his attention to gazing around the deck. Jack threw his hands into the air. "You're not even paying attention!"

Victoria giggled and Jack walked over to her, incredibly agitated. "He needs to go."

Victoria just laughed again and put her arms around him.

* * *

"Where's Tia? And me first mate?" Jack asked, looking around for them. 

"Tia's up there," she pointed to the helm, "And I think Will is taking a nap in his cabin."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, he's sleeping," he said sarcastically. Victoria laughed.

"Should we go and disturb him?"

He thought for a moment. "Aye, let's go do that," he said eagerly, leading Victoria to the privet cabin. Without knocking, Jack entered the room and yelled for them. Elizabeth screamed and fell hard onto the floor. Victoria tried to contain herself from laughing, but it was impossible.

"Your not supposed to fall off the bed dearie," Jack told her, trying not to laugh.

"You scared me!" she yelled angrily, trying to hide herself behind the blankets.

"I don't think I'm that scary..." Jack said, turning his hands over and looking at them.

"You know what I mean!'

"This is your first time, isn't it."

"No!" she yelled defensively.

"Yes!"

"Maybe..." Liz managed to get the covers over her bare shoulders, but Will tried to pull them away from her. Jack just shook his head and laughed.

"Well I'm sorry we don't have sex every chance we get!"

"Maybe you should." Jack suggested, making Victoria laugh. "Get dressed."

"If you weren't so rude..." Elizabeth grumbled, reaching for her shirt on the floor beside her.

"What was that 'Lizabeth?" he asked.

"I said if you weren't so rude -" she stopped and looked at him seriously. "What's so funny?!"

"If I weren't so rude then what?" he asked, ignoring her question.

Silent

"Well?"

"Can you leave so we can get dressed?" Elizabeth pleaded.

"Finish what you were saying and I will."

"Never mind."

"Then I won't leave." He slumped against the molding of the door, showing her that he was in no hurry.

"It's our cabin," she argued.

"But it's my ship," he retorted, causing Elizabeth to let out an annoyed sigh.

"Your being really obnoxious," she told him pathetically, thinking of no other better comeback to throw at him.

"What I do best luv." He smiled at her, seeming not the least bit fazed by her childish words.

"It is just because you want to see me naked?" she inquired in an irritated tone.

Jack paused. "Partly."

"Well you have your own wench to strip for you!"

Jack's pistol flew out of it's holster and was cocked at Elizabeth's temple. "And who would _said _wench be?" he asked dangerously, driving the tip of the gun into her head.

_Not again_. "Apparently I'm not well liked." Elizabeth spoke her thoughts aloud, as if she didn't hear Jack.

"Apparently." Jack bit back, hovering the tip of his boot over her index finger. She pulled it back quickly before he could get a chance to stomp on it.

"Tell me something Jack." Elizabeth said simply, looking at him with not the slightest bit of fear in her brown eyes. "You stopped your wench from killing me - "

"Victoria's not a wench!" he yelled, and she merely put her finger to his lips and hushed him. Victoria watched as he fell silent and Elizabeth still didn't move her finger from his lips, and an unearthly jealousy flared up inside her. She wasn't sure why, but it roared louder as Lizzie moved her face closer to his as she spoke, and her brain refused to comprehend what Liz was even saying to her pirate.

"Are you still angry about the kraken? Is that what all this is about?" she asked. "I did what I had to do, Jack." She paused. "Want to know why?" she inquired, her voice taking on an unusual gentle tone. Jack pushed her finger off his lips roughly and looked at her, memories and emotions buzzing through his head.

"No, not really," he said flatly. He could honestly care less about her reasons, and he was getting sick of the excuses.

"Curiosity." Elizabeth said, ignoring him again. "I wanted to know..." She paused and looked at him, still inching herself closer. "What would happen..."

"What else would bloody happen?!" he yelled, pushing her by the shoulders away from him and repositioning his pistol to her head. "You only chained me to the mast while me ship was being attacked! What did you bloody expect?"

"Before that." Elizabeth said, and Jack caught a hint of seduction in her words. Again she moved closer. Will watched from the bed, everything finally hitting him about their kiss. Elizabeth wanted it, she practically asked for it. And Jack. How dare he go and give her what she wanted, going against any decency he had in him.

"You think I still like you?!" Jack bellowed. He drove the tip of the pistol harder into the side of her head, causing her to wince and retreat slightly. "Your slightly mistaken dearie," he said through gritted teeth, and he slid his finger to the trigger. "Actually, I would like nothing more then to shoot me pistol at you. And if you think that's a show of love, then you have some serious problems to be worrying about," he told her harshly, narrowing his eyes.

"You wouldn't shoot me." Elizabeth challenged, the cold metal of the pistol tip pressed to her temple not intimidating her the slightest. Or so she made it seem. Inside, she was panicked as hell and just as fearful as she had reacted to Victoria's threat in Tortuga, but she dare not show Jack that she was afraid.

"Want to bet?" He threatened, glaring menacingly. He felt the breeze of someone pulling out a sword on the back of his neck, and he figured it was Victoria wanting to help him take out Elizabeth. But the next thing he knew, the cool blade was pressed against his neck, and he shivered.

"Pull the trigger and I'll have no choice but to run my sword threw you," Will warned fiercely, tightening his grip on the handle with a firm hand.

"Stop!" Victoria yelled tearfully, rushing into the room and placing a shaky hand lightly on Will's shoulder. "Will, please, don't," she pleaded, but he paid no attention to her. She turned her tearing eyes to Jack. "Jack, look at me." she demanded, her voice quivering with fear. Slowly, he turned his head to face her, seeing that she had begun to cry, and he lowered his gun reluctantly. Will still held his sword to Jack's throat, and when Victoria tried to push it away, he only applied more pressure.

"Now leave," he demanded. Victoria obediently started pulling Jack by the arm out of the cabin but he held back.

"Jack come on," she said, sniffling and wanting to get away from them. He allowed her to pull him out of the room and onto the deck, closing the door on her way out.

She threw herself on him, crying hysterically and hugging him tight. He wiped away a tear from her eye with his thumb. "Stop crying." he said, only making her tears stream harder.

"He almost killed you!" she sobbed.

"He wasn't going to kill me - No - Don't cry harder - I don't do well with tears - "

She looked up at him and wiped her face with her sleeve. "I almost lost you again," she sniffed, holding him closer.

"He wouldn't have done it, he's too good of a man."

"But what if he did! What would I have done then, huh?" she said, not meaning to raise her voice, and more tears ran down her cheeks. He brushed them away and pulled her closer to his chest.

"Don't worry about me luv," he stroked her back and allowed her to rest her head on his neck, where she sobbed hard

//**Translations**- **¿Como se llama?**: What is your name? **Soy Victoria. Se llama Jack**: I am Victoria. His name is Jack. **Sí, el capitán**Yes, the captain. **¿Es él su esposo?**: Is he your husband? **Mi novio**: My boyfriend.//


	20. Desperate Times

So sorry it took such a while to update. I will most definitely try to get the next chapter up sooner. In the meantime, read this on, one of the longer chaps, and REVIEW! Thank you CrystalizedHeart and Kagomesdance for reviewing!

Ch: 19 Desperate Times call for Desperate things

The crew worked on as the day progressed, trying hard to make The Black Pearl sail faster. Anamaria went through the trouble of teaching Miguel a few things about the sails, and she seemed to have done a pretty good job with explaining as he was handling and controlling them better then ever. She helped him along with a few other things too, knowing that they needed every man to make the ship sail at it's top speed. Will was rushing around the deck, Elizabeth at his heels, and bellowing orders. Elizabeth watched Anamaria showing Miguel how to tie a knot, and she could see that there was some sort of bonding going on between them. Miguel's expression couldn't have been happier, and for the first time Elizabeth saw the unusual warm, loving side of Anamaria she wasn't familiar with. Lizzie smiled and was forced to peel her gaze from them as Will sprinted to the other side of the deck to stop an exceptionally filthy sailor from almost tearing a sail.

"Will," she said, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him around to face her.

"What?" he snapped. He was mad at her from what she said to Jack that morning about the kiss, and he really had no patience to talk to her right now. She cowered slightly and lowered her eyes, knowing that he wasn't exactly happy with the fact that she hadn't told him, and she continued in a somewhat saddened tone.

"You've a lot to worry about, and I was wondering if you wanted any help." She did her best to avoid direct eye contact with him, praying that she hadn't destroyed their relationship.

"'Bout time you asked that, huh?" he snarled bitterly. "You've only been following me around this bloody ship the whole time."

She looked hurt, and she felt a lump form in her throat. _Why did I kiss Jack?? Why??_

Will started walking again, but then stopped and faced her. "You know what, there is something you can do," he told her, and she looked eagerly at him. "Find the bloody captain. That is, can I trust you to just find him, or do I have to have a sailor accompany you?" he added nastily.

"You can trust me, Will," she replied tearfully. She went to hug him, but he pulled away and climbed the steps to the helm. With a heavy sigh, she started her search in the hull, peeking in the rum cellars, sleeping quarters, dining quarters and every other place she could possibly imagine. When she was fruitless, she rushed back up to the main deck and looked there, moving to the bow and stern decks but not finding any sight of the handsome pirate. _How can you loose somebody on a ship in the middle of the ocean? I mean really, come on, he's got to be around somewhere._ Letting out another heavy sigh, she leaned against the stern mast and spotted Tia near the rail, inspecting one of the longboats.

"Tia?"

"Aye." The witch turned around.

"Have you seen Jack?" Elizabeth asked, almost little desperate. "Will told me to find him but I don't see him anywhere."

"Did ya check 'im cabin?" Tia asked, and Elizabeth couldn't have felt stupider. _Duh Elizabeth, Jack's cabin. The only place you didn't check._

She gave a short, stupid laugh. "No actually. That's the only place I didn't check."

"Be da firs' place I would 'ave." Tia said with a chuckle. "'eard dat 'e made William 'im firs' mate."

"Yeah." she replied, saddened.

"Ya don't sound too 'appy 'bout it lassie," Tia commented, hearing Lizzie' depressed tone.

"Tell you the truth Tia, I'm not." She slid down the mast and sat on the floor with a sigh.

"Why be dat?"

She was a little hesitant to say, but she figured things couldn't get any worse. "This morning he found something out that I had no intention on telling him, and now he hates me."

Tia looked confused. "William Turner does not 'ate. 'e be far too good of a man t' 'ate."

"Well he hates me. He doesn't even want to talk to me."

"'e told ya t' find Jack fer 'im, so 'e be talkin'. Wha' 'appened?"

"He found out what really happened the day the kraken attacked, with the kiss."

A yellow smile spread across Tia's ebony face. "So ya finally told 'im."

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to be confused. "How do you know?"

Tia said nothing and turned back to undoing a knot that had formed in one of the longboat's ropes. "Ya told 'im how ya wanted it, didn' ya?"

Lizzie nodded, unsure of how Tia knew. "How do you know?" she repeated in a shaky voice.

"Lass, best not occupy ya time wonderin' 'ow 'ole Tia knows. I be knowing more den what I be seein'. Trus' me, don't worry 'bout ya William. "E not be hatin' ya. Go an' talk to 'im.

"But he's not goin - "

"Yes 'e will! Go an' git Jack and den talk t' William."

Elizabeth was a little skeptical. "Are you sure Tia?"

She sighed. "What 'ave I told ya? Trus' me. Or can ya not do dat?"

"No, I can trust you Tia...I just don't think Will loves me anymore. It wasn't exactly a stupid kiss on the cheek -"

"I know what it be, jus' listen t' me! Go an' talk t' dear William."

For the first time Elizabeth seemed to believe, and she went down to Jack's cabin and knocked on the door. _Alright Elizabeth. Tell him to come out and bring him to Will. Nothing more. Even if he is alone, don't do anything but bring him to Will_. She told herself, opening the door when there was no answer. She saw him sitting in the middle of the bed making out with Victoria, his hands running through her hair. She moaned on his lips and pushed his back into the pillows, pulling on the collar of his shirt and oblivious to Elizabeth standing in the doorway. Liz heard him moan softly, and she felt her heart drop as she watched their passionate make out. _At least he's dressed. I don't know what I would have done if he weren't_. When she couldn't bear it any longer, she spoke in a feeble voice. "Jack?"

He paused when he heard someone call his name, pulling his lips away from Victoria. "Who the bloody - Oh. 'ello 'lizabeth," he said flatly, seeing her watching them. He sat up against the pillows holding Victoria, hands on her back hers on his chest.

"Will said he needs you," she said quickly.

"Why's that?" Victoria hugged him closer and rested her head in the crook of his neck as he combed through her hair.

"He needs you on deck."

"Oh." He sighed and pushed Victoria off him lightly, stepping into his boots. He belted on his cutlass and pistol and dragged his feet out of the cabin.

Lizzie sat on the edge of the bed and buried her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Victoria gazed at her from the other side of the bed, not caring much as to why she was crying. She knew, though that Elizabeth wasn't going to leave, so she asked anyway.

"What's the matter, Lizzie?" she asked, trying to make her voice sound sympathetic. She merely wept and sniffed, not able to come to and choke out an answer. "It's about Will isn't it?" Victoria guessed, and Elizabeth nodded weakly. With a groan, she crawled over to her and reluctantly put a soothing hand on her shoulder. She hated every moment of it, and had no idea of what possessed her to perform such acts of kindness towards Liz, but she did her best to try and comfort her. Elizabeth didn't seem to care, and took the comforting graciously. "What happened now? Is it from what happened this morning?"

She nodded again and put her head on Victoria's shoulder. She glared at Lizzie's hair in utter disgust, but again that thing inside her forced her to become concerned. Elizabeth started explaining how her and Will's relationship is falling apart, and how she had been attracted to Jack and still is. She couldn't control what was coming out, and half the stuff she didn't even realize what she was saying, but she didn't care. It felt so good to finally open up, to let somebody in on everything she had been keeping secret for so long. Even if it was to Victoria.

After what seemed like forever, Victoria had enough of the sobbing woman's complaining and distress and threw her a towel. "Dry you're face on it. It'll make you feel better."

Surprisingly Liz listened and wiped her face with the soft towel. She sniffled and clutched it in her fists as fresh tears welled in her blood-shot eyes.

"And stop crying. Crying gets you nowhere, and it doesn't help."

Elizabeth stood up abruptly and marched over to the table where Jack's compass lie, seized it, and threw herself back down onto the bed. Victoria watched with perplexed eyes as she flicked it open and the needle swung around crazily in all directions. Elizabeth stared when it finally settled, pointing to the cabin door and making her jam her head into her arms and break down hysterically. "It - can't -" she begged through her sobs, giving the compass a weak shake before letting it drop off the side of the bed and clunk onto the floor.

Victoria got up and peeked out the windows on the door, trying to see what it had pointed to. She could see Jack and Gibbs conversing on the other side.

"Please - say - not - true -" Elizabeth pleaded, and Victoria said nothing.

"Look, Elizabeth," she sat on the bed next to her, feeling suddenly annoyed. She tried to hide her annoyance as best as she could when she spoke. "You have no reason to want Jack the way you do. You have Will, who loves you with all his heart and can't wait to start a married life with you."

"But he doesn't lo-"

"Shut it. It may not seem like he loves you right now, but he does. As much as he may cold-shoudler you, he cares. Will just can't accept the fact that not only did you lie to him about having feelings for Jack, but you just told him the truth this morning."

"Yes but -"

"Elizabeth he proposed to you! He loves you! Men just don't go around offering a beautiful ring to the first woman they see, they have to love them, bond with them. Trust them." Victoria looked at Elizabeth seriously. "He doesn't trust you at the moment because he came to realize everything that he once doubted. If you told him about the kiss the minute it happened, he would have reacted the same way. Maybe not as upset, since he would know that your honest with him, but he would still be pissed off."

Lizzie lowered her eyes to the bed covers, taking in everything Victoria told her. _Is everything she's saying true? Is she just saying this to make her back off Jack? Or to make her feel better?_

"And I'm not just saying this to make you feel better Lizzie," Victoria said, knowing what was going on in Elizabeth's mind. "You know as much as I do that were not the best of mates. I mean, come on, I almost killed you back in Tortuga. So what would possess me to try and say something to make you feel good unless? Absolutely nothing. Unless of course what I was saying was the truth. As unbelievable as it may be, there's only one thing I can tell you, and that's to talk to Will. Work it out with him, because I can ramble on and on about him and how he's a caring lass, but you need to speak to him about it and tell him how you feel. It's the only way. "

Liz turned her sad eyes from the bed to Victoria, realizing that it was all true. Why would Victoria want to cheer me up? She's only showing me the facts, whether it be good or bad, she would have made them clear. It was the only bit of plausible hope that seemed to exist, and Elizabeth figured she might as well listen. But there was still the one big problem about Jack. How would she ever get over him?

"What about Jack?" she asked, speaking her mind.

"What would you like me to say? Oh go ahead and cloud your silly little mind with thoughts about my man, and tell you that it's ok to kiss and kill him? Hell no. Back off and leave him alone, and don't try getting all close with him, unless you want to destroy your relationship with dear Will altogether."

The next few minutes was complete silence, and Victoria could see that Elizabeth was running everything through her mind once more. When it started becoming awkward, Elizabeth stood up weakly. "Thanks Victoria." Pause. "I really mean it."

"Anytime Liz," she replied, regretting her words the minute they left her lips. _Great. Now she's going to come to me with every little petty problem_. Elizabeth stepped closer to Victoria and gave her a sisterly hug. Grudgingly she gave in, realizing that it would create more problems and more talking if she pulled away, and right now the only thing she wanted was sleep.

"Alright, well G'night Elizabeth." she said, noticing that night sky that trickled into the room from the far window.

"Night." She walked out of the room, her step seeming a little more perky. Victoria sighed an leaned her back to the pillows. _Where's Jack?_ She wondered, and at that moment he stumbled through the door. She smiled and made room for him on the bed, watching him remove his effects and lay down beside her. She moved herself closer and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his shirt.

"Tia said she has to sleep in here tonight," he said, sounding displeased. Victoria looked at him, sharing his displeasure.

"Why?"

"Said something about how we're going to be entering World's End and she needs to make sure the demons don't try to get at you." He replied, stroking her cheek. She shrugged and rested her lips on his.

"Guess we better make it quick, before she comes in and stops us," she said, parting her lips and kissing him. He kissed back hard, feeling and rubbing her all over. Before the clothing started coming off, Tia walked through the door and grabbed a pillow off the shelf, throwing it onto the floor beside their bed and ruining the moment.

"Hey Tia," Victoria said innocently, pulling the covers over her stomach to hide Jack's hands, which had started loosening her sash. Tia merely shook her head.

"If I were ya I'd be gettin' some rest," she suggested. "Barbossa says 'e be sailing through d nigh' so we can be gettin' dare quicker."

They both sighed. "Well there goes that," Jack whispered in Victoria ear as she snuggled into him.

"She doesn't have to see what goes on under the covers," she whispered back seductively, letting her hands creep down his body and stop at the bulge in his pants. He smiled and let his hands go back to undoing her sash before allowing his fingers to slip into her pants.

Tia heard Victoria gasp, and she began to chuckle. "Ya know I be knowing what ya doing. I suggest ya sleep," she advised.

//Will be updated soon!//


	21. Visit from Calypso

Wow it's been a while since I've updated. So sorry that I haven't got as much of a chance that I had wanted. Anyways, just to clarify the chapter starts out with a dream. So there's no confusion. R&R and enjoy!

Ch: 20 Visit from Calypso

_Victoria stood in the center of a tenebrous cave, her pirate at her side. An unearthly blankness surrounded and suffocated them, and she had no idea how she possibly saw the marble thrown that faced them, let alone the apparition that sat so eerily atop the blood stained cushion. A raging fire outlined the chamber, the crackling flames giving off the scent of rotting corpses. Victoria turned her eyes to the ghastly figure and examined it with both curiosity and fright. A heavy black cloak hung off it's bony skeleton, the hood up. A dark void covered the space where the face should be, housing two snake-like eyes and snow white fangs. Her gaze met with the demonic eyes, burning with pure hatred and death, and immediately she felt a stabbing pain behind her eyeballs, as if the shade was sucking them out of their sockets. With difficulty she fought to fixate on something else, and she was drawn to the white teeth. Two poison tipped fangs protruding from a slit which Victoria figured was the mouth. A forked tongue snaked it's way out of the opening and licked at the teeth, creating a venomous poison that dribbled down the cloak and landed on the floor with a sizzle. _

_Apparently the caliginous figure didn't like all the attention and staring from the curious girl, and it glided down from it's perch with a dangerous hiss. Swirling a skeletal hand in a circle over the other and muttering something, a neon green ball formed that sparkled and glittered with the same emotion that was present in his eyes. In an instant Victoria grabbed onto Jack's shoulder as the phantom approached. His cutlass was drawn and in position, and it snarled loudly and waved his hands faster, making the ball grow. _

_"You don't stand a chance, Sparrow!"_

_Jack held his ground and the handle of his cutlass firmly as he eyeballed the demon. He hugged Victoria protectively, and she buried her face in his shirt. They could feel the temperature in the room rising, and the flames surrounding the chamber shot higher as the creature closed in on them. The radiating heat from the chaotic ball became just as intense as the blazing fires, and Victoria smelled it's reeking breath on the back of her neck as the demon hissed something in her ear. She payed no attention and just squeezed Jack harder, infuriating the shade. An intoxicating gas filled her lungs whenever she drew in a breath, causing her to choke and wheeze, and she heard Jack struggling to get fresh air in. _

_"Victoria," he coughed, pulling his sputtering lover closer. "If you love me then don't let go."_

_"I won't," she wheezed, resting her lips on his. The fumes clouded her brain and made her vision blurry, and she could feel herself slowly giving in to the demons wants. She heard Jack's breathing becoming more shallow and painful, his heartbeat slowing to a quiet thump. She couldn't make any sense out of the situation, and all she understood was that Jack was dying, she was dying, and there was nothing they could do but suffer and wait for Hades to claim their helpless bodies..._

* * *

Victoria sat up quickly in her bed, her face soaked with tears and her body wet with perspiration. She swallowed lungfuls of air as she looked around the room fearfully, expecting to see the demonic figure and the erupting flames. Thankfully she didn't, but saw Tia sitting in in upright position and shaking terrible. 

"T-T-Tia?" Victoria called, stuttering and quivering badly. Before she could continue, the witch interrupted.

"Ya see too? Hades?"

Victoria nodded, and looked hurriedly at the sleeping form beside her, his chest rising and dropping rhythmically with his soft snores. She threw herself on him and kissed his lips hard, causing Jack to wake abruptly with a gasp. She hugged him tight and kissed him again.

"Can I help you?" he asked, sounding a bit irritated. "You know it be bad luck to wake a man when he sleeping. Especially when said man is dreaming about how hard -" He stopped talking, remembering that Tia was right there. "What's up with you?' he asked, looking down at her and seeing her pale, shaken face.

"Nothin'," she replied, her hands going to her throat and rubbing it gently. "We be in World's End," she exclaimed weakly, standing up and making for the window. She peered out into nothing but darkness, and a symphony of high pitched screeching and squeals greeted her. Just faintly she could make out the outline of something big splashing around in the murky water below the ship, with soft hisses accompanying. Tia moved swiftly across the room and yanked the door to the cabin open. "Git up. Now," she demanded, and the two obediently got out of bed. "And bring ya belts."

Confused, Jack and Victoria strapped on their belts as they always did when they got up and followed Tia outside. The crew was gathered on deck, and Victoria watched a group of sailors leaning over the rail with harpoons and stab at something.

"Oi don't stab it!" Tia bellowed, running over to them and hitting the first man she came to in the back of the head. They dropped their weapons and started at the majestic creature as it rose it's scaly neck out of the water and examined them with an intelligent eye. Even through the darkness everyone could see the water beading off the serpent's green-gray scales, making them shimmer in the dim light cast off from a nearby lantern. It's eyes were like two huge emeralds, and it stared down at the crew curiously.

"That wasn't the nicest way to greet somebody now was it?" it inquired in a gentle, feminine voice. Victoria watched with much interest as the serpent yawned lazily, it's forked tongue curling towards the back of it's huge mouth. "Excuse me," she apologized for her rude yawn, thinking that was the reason the people were staring so dumbfounded at her. When they did nothing but gawp, the colossal reptile lowered it's head to the rail and rested it there, making the whole port side of The Pearl dip dangerously close to the water. She merely looked inquisitively at the crew with an emerald eye, and they all took a few cautious steps back. Victoria saw her frown slightly.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself," she apologized once more, lowering her eyes in reverence. "You may call me Calypso." Her tongue flicked in and out, and she turned her long snout to Victoria, who cowered slightly and stepped closer to Jack. The men scattered as Calypso rested her head on the deck, making her eye level with Victoria's. "Hades needs you, Hun," she said calmly and simply, puffing a cloud of hot air into Victoria's face. Jack's arm tightened around her waist, and he held her closer. He had his hand on the handle of his cutlass, ready to attack, but the serpent did nothing but wait.

"You know Jack Sparrow, staring isn't a friendly gesture," Calypso commented, glaring back at him with the same coldness. She still spoke in her calm manner, but Victoria could see her becoming more and more furious. The snake clicked her powerful jaws angrily, as if it were a threat, but Jack didn't seem the least bit intimidated.

Tia stepped beside him. "Hades sent ya?" she questioned, an eyebrow half raised.

Calypso nodded and still stared Jack down with such a poisonous look that even Tia took a step back. With a shaky hand, Victoria reached out and pet the serpent's snout cautiously, trying to calm her down and prevent an attack. Her gaze was casted over to Victoria, but this time the hate and repulsion were replaced with a familiar understanding that perplexed her.

"Aye Hades has sent me," she echoed. "To bring you to his lair in the Underworld."

Although she had such a firm yet soft tone, her words were laced with sorrow. Victoria knew this was coming, she expected it. But even with all the trouble she went through to prepare herself, she still gasped and hugged Jack close.

"And how do you suppose we get to his lair?" Jack asked Calypso, no emotion present in his question. He knew that if they didn't go then the possessions would only become more frequent and hit harder. Besides, he wanted the demons to leave them alone as much as Victoria did.

A sneaky smile broke out across the snake's rough lips, amusement dancing in her vibrant eyes. "To get to Hades, you need a stone. But not just any stone," she replied cheerfully, turning her beautiful head to face Tia. "You should know what I'm talking about."

"Aye," Tia said in a serious tone. "And how do we be comin' across it?"

"Across what?" Victoria broke in, but was rudely ignored.

"That you must figure out on you own." Calyspso teased, picking her head off the deck completely and flexing her muscular neck. "I will return at sunrise to aid in your escort to The Emperor."

"Where do we look?" Victoria asked, making her voice slightly louder so she would not be ignored again. Calyposo simply gave her a teasing look, grinning wildly at the silly human.

"I can give no hints. But it is closer then you think." She glanced quickly at one of the crew members before disappearing under the inky water.

Suspicious, both Victoria and Jack look at the sailor Calypso had glanced at before swimming away. She heard Jack swear under his breath.

"I knew he would cause trouble," he grumbled, and Victoria gasped when her eyes fell upon the sun-baked body of Miguel, standing there so innocently with everyone else.

//I will try and update it hopefully during the upcoming week. Hopefully is the key word//


	22. Retrieving the rock

Another chappie with Spanish. Translations are in the story. Literally. There posted right next to the statement. Also, for those who read it when it was first posted, it has been updated since. I figured the next chapter is was going to be way too short, so I added it into this one.

Ch: 21 Retrieving the rock

"How are we supposed to get it from him?" Jack asked Victoria desperately. "He speaks Spanish!"

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I'll handle it. Trust me." She placed a light kiss on his cheek. "I'll make him understand."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "And how do you suppose you'll do that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just leave it to me. I have my ways..." she assured mysteriously, making Jack only more unsure of what she meant.

"Meaning?"

Her answer was a simple smile, and he sighed.

"You better not be thinking of trying anything on him," he warned, leading her away from the crowd and below deck.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Oh you know what I mean." He grabbed a bottle of rum from the cellar and opened it.

"I'm not sure I do." She snatched it from his hands before he could take a gulp, and took a long drink.

"You do. Wench." he teased, taking the bottle back and drinking from it. She just looked at him.

"I'm offended you would think I have 'ways' like that," she stated, and Jack snorted.

"I didn't say a thing, you just told me."

She smirked. "I said nothing. All I was going to do was simply explain to him and kindly ask for the stupid rock. You're the one who thinks other," she declared plainly.

"I did not."

"Yes you did. I swear that's all you think about."

Now it was Jack's turn to smirk. "Aye luv but you're no better."

She shoved him playfully into the stairs and giggled. "For once, trust me. I'll get it from him through conversation."

"And why should I trust a pirate?" he teased again, following her on deck.

"Because I know what I'm doing," she retorted, taking another swig from the bottle and wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "Where is he?" she mumbled, scanning the ship for Miguel. She called his name, and Jack watched her run over to the tan sailor. He heard them jabbering on and on in Spanish, and he had no patience to listen to any of it. To him, all their Spanish talk was gibberish, with no understanding of a single word, or even a wanting to. He spoke English, and that's all he knew, and he had no intention on learning a language he would never be using. Victoria on the other hand, had taking a liking to it at an early age, and pursued with becoming fluent.

Without much of a care or curiosity, he sauntered off to his Quarters and waited for Victoria to return with what they needed.

* * *

"Así ves Miguel, nosotros necesitamos esa piedra," Victoria concluded, looking at Miguel with pleading eyes. The man looked both confused and concerned. **So you see Miguel, we need that stone.  
**

"¿Y mi piedra ayudará con todo eso?" **And my rock will help with all this?**

She nodded. "Básicamente." **Basically**

He sighed and reached into his pants pocket, a fiery red stone glowing in his hand. It was a perfect oval, and it gave off a dim red light. Miguel stroked the rock with his index finger lightly, and Victoria saw that he truly did not want to give it up. Great. _What do I do if he doesn't give it to me? Then what?_

He clenched it in his fist and placed it in Victoria's hand, and she was surprised at how light it felt.

"Yo nunca supe lo que fue, y tú lo necesitas más entonces hago."** I never knew what it was, and you need it more then I do.**

Overjoyed by her good fortune, Victoria beamed and accepted the glowing stone. It was warm in her fist, and she hugged it close to her chest.

"Oh muchas gracias Miguel," she told him happily. "Si puedo recupero lo yo lo volveré" Victoria declared. Miguel smiled. **If I can get it back I will return it.**

"No se preocúpe por me." He leaned in and put a kiss on her cheek lightly, and for a second Victoria forgot to breath. _What would Jack say if he saw that?_ **Don't worry about me.**

When she regained control of herself, she cupped the rock in her hands. "También, gracias para tu ayuda," she said uneasily. "Hasta la vista Miguel." **Again, thanks for your help. Until we meet again Miguel.**

"Adiós Victoria." She heard him say as she rushed out of the door. Holding the palm-sized stone in her hands, she opened the door of Jack's cabin and went inside.

"I got it," she said, sitting down on the bed and opening up her hands to reveal the polished glowing rock. Jack crawled over to her and put an arm around her waist, inspecting the odd light that it gave off.

"Now, what do we do with it?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"Wait for Calypso to come I guess. We still have until sunrise, so that'll give us plenty of time to think of a plan to kill Hades." She pet the smooth rock with her fingertips before getting up and placing it gingerly on the wooden table beside Jack's hat.

"We could do that, or we could do something else," he said seductively, pulling her by her wrist back down onto the bed. She smiled and allowed his hands to do a bit of exploring before pulling away.

"We need to figure out how to slay him, or we're just going to go to his lair and be killed," she told him. He pulled her closer to his chest and caressed her cheek.

"Don't worry about that. We'll see when we get there," he said reassuringly, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

The day progressed, and for the most part pretty uneventful. Victoria and Tia were wrapped up with the stone and exchanging ideas on how to conqueror Hades, while Jack and Will engaged in a sword fight just to pass time. Elizabeth watched them with much interest, wanting to learn and master their different techniques. Even Barbossa had given up his position at the helm to come down and join. The rest of the men were either sleeping or eating, as there as a lot of commotion coming from the hull. Mixtures of snores, glass clinking against each other and belches were just some of the wonderful sounds that echoed throughout The Black Pearl, with the occasional squeal or cry of a demon. To everyone, time was unknown, (since the sun could not be seen in such a dark passage) and Victoria hated it every second of it. Just the fact that she had no clue what so ever as to how much time until Calypso would come unnerved her.  
After what seemed like forever, Tia told everyone to get some sleep, which Victoria did graciously. It must be late, she figured, judging by how tired she felt. Either that or I'm just so incredibly bored. She stumbled into Jack's cabin and threw herself onto the bed, belt and all , and closed her eyes. She heard the door close and felt someone sit them self next to her. 

"So I guess your too tired for anything," she heard Jacks disappointed voice say, and she rolled over.

"Do whatever you want, just don't wake me," she grumbled, clutching the pillow.

"Where's the fun in that?" He unbelted her cutlass and pistol for her and set it on the table with his. Apparently she was pretty tired, because she had already begun to snore, and he watched her perfect breasts rise and fall with each breath. His eyes were drawn to the top button, which was undone, and he had an urge to undo the rest of them. As long as I don't wake her...

He moved closer and started undoing them, pulling her shirt off as lightly and quietly as possible, and let it drop off the edge of the bed beside his coat and boots. With his feet, he managed to kick her boots off and they fell to the floor with a thunk. Luckily she wasn't awakened, and he caressed her sides, letting his hands make their way slowly to her breasts and cupping them. Struggling to suppress his moans that so badly wanted to be heard, he leaned in and started kissing her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses to her mouth. When he got to her lips, his tongue begged for entrance, and surprisingly she parted her own lips and accepted him. She kissed back hungrily, and he slid on top of her.

"I thought you were too tired," Jack moaned on her lips.

"I am," she flipped him over so she was on top. "But if it'll get you to sleep then I might as well."

Impressed, he allowed Victoria to pull off his pants and grind into him, rubbing and feeling her all over. Her kisses moved from his neck down his body, and he moaned as her lips got closer to his stiff member. "Ohh."

"Ya have a visitor," Tia's voice carried through the open cabin door. She squinted her eyes to try and see inside the dark room, but gave up and pulled the unlit lantern down from it's hook on the wall. She lit it and walked into the room, gathering their clothes and dumping them on the bed. Immediately Victoria picked up her head and looked at Tia, who stood hovered over the two, her face looking rather stern.

"I not be believin' ya," she said, shaking her head. "Ya supposed t' be restin' up fer Hades and ya in 'ere 'aving sex? Calypso be 'ere waitin', let's go!" she yelled, throwing their effects onto the bed as well.

Victoria hurriedly got off Jack and dressed, managing to get her clothes on in record time, and searched wildly for her boots. "There by mi coat," Jack said, and she pulled them on. He followed her quickly out the door, grabbing his hat and coat and throwing them on.

Just as Tia had said so urgently, there was the majestic serpent towering over the side of The Black Pearl and peering down at them with her sparkling emerald eyes. They seemed to be filled with an odd sort of sorrow, unlike the inquisitive curious look they had held before, and Victoria looked back at them when she spoke.

"So I see you have found what I desire rather quickly," Calypso motioned to the ruby stone clutched in Victoria's hands with her snout. "But have you picked up on what makes it so different?"

Jack looked at Victoria's hands and studied the rock closely. Beside the fact that it was a perfect oval and let off a glowing red heat, nothing else seemed so amazing about it. There were no inscriptions, no hidden compartments or buttons, and it wasn't hollow. Or was it?

"Well it's really light," Victoria stated, weighing it in her hand and staring at it. The serpent grinned.

"And why's that?" she questioned, bringing her massive head closer to Victoria. The girl shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe there's something inside..." Victoria suggested, turning the stone over in her hands and looking for a seam or opening. Calypso merely chuckled.

"You're not going to find one lassie."

Frustrated, Victoria looked back at her. "Then what is it?"

With a simple smile, Calypso took it gently out of Victoria's hands with her mouth, letting the stone click against her fangs. Against her giant head, the rock looked like a tiny pebble, and she turned to start swimming away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Victoria called.

"Follow me, but not with your ship. Tis far too big for where I'm going."

"So how do you suppose we follow?" Jack asked, and she gave and impatient sigh and brought her head back down to the deck of The Pearl.

"You and the lass must come, the rest must stay." With the tip of her nose, she nudged them both onto her head and threw them into the inky water rather roughly. Victoria squealed and landed with a splash, the cold water sending chills up her body instantly.

"What was that for?" Jack coughed, kicking his feet hard to keep himself afloat in the chilly water. The bottom was far to deep to touch, and the cold seemed to radiate from far below. Victoria swam over to him and clutched his arm, screaming as something big passed under her toes. Calypso snickered and poked her tail through the surface, showing them that it was only her.

"Now follow me," she commanded, and dove under headfirst. Confused, the two did nothing but bob in the small ripples that the serpent created, holding each other for warmth. Her head popped back up and she looked at them with and irritated expression. "Must I do what had to be done to the last people?" she questioned, and when there was nothing but a shiver for an answer, she scooped them up in her mouth and closed her powerful jaws, muffling out the voices of the protesting people. The crew watched, horrified, as she took them under the black water, and once her tail snaked behind they were left to stare at nothing but the small waves and churning coming from the swimming and commotion below.

//Reminder to review//


	23. Confrontation

After the long while it's here, chapter 24! Most of the chap is action and a little bit of dialogue, so I hope you enjoy it. Not sure when 25 will be up, but I hope rather soon. Oh and I finally got a spell checker, so no more annoying spelling mistakes! Yay! Anyway, I'll probably put the past chapters through it, as to get rid of all the mistakes so you guys can read it more easily.

Ch: 22 Confrontation and the Final Battle

Calypso opened her mouth and pushed the two out with her tongue onto a black, rocky island. Rough waves threw themselves at the shore, sending sea spray on Jack and Victoria. Surprisingly enough, after traveling through the mouth of a sea serpent, they both were free of any slime, spit or wonderful aroma of Calypso's last meal.

"Follow the rocks until you reach a set of stairs, and climb them until you reach His lair," she directed, and Victoria and Jack nodded their heads in understanding. With that the serpent left them, and Jack turned and scanned the island quickly.

"There," he pointed to a blurry flight of steps in the distance, winding and twisting through the cavern's many tunnels and rock ledges jutting out from the walls. Victoria squinted, trying to get a better look. "That's what she's talking about?"

"Aye,' she replied, starting towards it. Her legs trembled with both fear and excitement, and suddenly she become very apprehensive. What if it all goes wrong and we die? What if he never wanted me in the first place and the snake is tricking me? Along with her negative thoughts and worries, she started thinking about how much better life was going to be when the demons left. She would be able to spend more time with Jack without the fear that at any moment she would be possessed or harmed. She smirked, and Jack came up beside her.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, smiling himself. "Your looking rather pleased."

"Nothing," she grinned, and he put his arm around her lower back.

The closer the staircase got, the warmer the air around them seemed to feel. They had walked a nice distance from where Calypso had dropped them off, and they could still her the rush of the ocean crashing against the rocky coastline. The stairs were much bigger then they appeared, and Victoria sighed when she looked up. "We have to climb all the way up there?"

"Aye." He put one foot on the first step and leaned all his weight on it, testing to see if it were stable. Satisfied, he went up the next few and then motioned for Victoria to follow when it was safe.

She did as he asked, and they started ascending the long, fragile staircase. At first they were silent, lost in their own train of thought.

"What was the point of the rock?" Victoria asked, and Jack shrugged.

"No idea, luv. But I have a feeling we'll be seeing it again."

The heat became more intense as their destination above grew closer, and soon both their clothes were sticking uncomfortably to their skin.

"It's getting really hot," Victoria whined, pulling at her shirt. He smiled seductively.

"So take it off."

"But what's Hades going to think if he sees me waltzing in their with no top?" she asked, and settled for opening the first few buttons.

"I think it be better if you were to take off the whole thing. It would feel better," he argued, and she smiled.

"No, I think it would make you better," she stated, and he smirked.

"Maybe. But overall you would be the one who benefits from it the most."

She laughed, and rolled her eyes. "That might be true, but it'll ruin our chances of killing him then."

"How? He'll be too distracted with you to focus on killing me, and I can get him from behind."

Victoria only laughed again, and he shrugged. "Fine, keep it on. But I am right."

* * *

By the time they reached the top platform, Victoria felt like collapsing. She stumbled under an archway and into a dark room outlined with flames, identical to the one in her dream. Everything about the room was the same, including the position of the marble chair and the figure that sat on top, and already Victoria was terrified. The dream didn't end in the way she would hope her ordeal would, and she prayed that it would be different. 

"So you have come to my lair in hopes of ending my reign," Hades hissed coldly, gliding down from his seat and towards them. He stopped a few feet from them and glared menacingly, the intense hatred radiating from his eyes.

"Aye," Jack answered for both of them, his hand slipping to the handle of his cutlass. "Why do you want us?"

The demon sorcerer gave a deep, throaty laugh. "I merely asked for the girl, but I see my good fortune has brought you along, Jack Sparrow." With a skeletal arm, he reached for Victoria, and the girl cowered and hugged Jack fearfully, causing him to let out another bellowing laugh. "She's perfect," he hissed, moving closer and muttering a spell under his breath.

Back at his thrown, a black creature began to take shape. Swirling black liquid twisted and bent in a million different forms, finally settling on what looked to be a dragon, before solidifying. Ruby red eyes burned in their sockets, a yellow slit serving as it's pupil, and it's ebony scales glistened in the light cast off from the fires. It stretched out it's magnificent wings, the tips spotted with red blood, and let out an earth shaking roar. On four legs it trotted to it's master's side, and only then did Victoria see its true size when it reared back on its hind legs, kicking its arms like a stallion. It easily stood 10 feet, and when it lowered its body back down, the floor underneath shuddered with the incredible force of the monster. Two spiraling horns sat atop its head, right where a deep purple crest began and followed it's spine all the way to the tip of its tail, ending in a pointed triangle that Victoria figured served as a rudder when it was flying. White smoke curled out from its nostrils, and just faintly Victoria could see the tips of the dragon's fangs poking out from under its lips.

Without thinking Victoria whipped out her cutlass and charged at the beast, only to be thrown down with a simple shove. Before it could step on her, Jack ran in and his own sword clashed with its enormous talons, creating a few sparks.

"Move!" he yelled to Victoria, holding the dragon back. She rolled out from under their feet and sprung to her own, and Hades floated closer to her.

"No one says this must be difficult," he said curtly, moving ever closer to her. "So why make it? Before the fighting begins, and the blood begins, just surrender to my side. As much as I love to see the suffering and painful death of silly humans, you're not worth the trouble, or even the effort. You're much too weak."

Victoria stopped backing up and just stood there. "So what are you saying?" she asked threateningly. "That I'm weak and not even worth the trouble, but you only brought me here to torture? For your entertainment!?"

"Entertainment? I'm flattered that you would offer, but no that's not the reason per say. Not you at least. Your friend over there is another story." Hades glanced at Jack, struggling under the intense power of the dragon, being thrown around and springing back up only for the whole process to be repeated again. Victoria gasped and started to sprint over to help him, but Hades blocked her path. "I shall make you my queen, Victoria, and you and I will find a way to make the Underworld a reality on the silly little planet you call Earth. We shall take over and and make every person serve our every need and petty want, and those who protest will be slain -"

"And how will making me your queen help you?" she asked, trying to stall time for the opportune moment to rush past Hades and help Jack. She stepped to the left, and he mirrored her every move.

"Because you will be able to help with this." He reached into his cloak and took out the polished stone she had gotten from Miguel. "You have the power to persuade people, to make them give you what you desire at that moment, without even knowing it."

She watched the dragon tackle Jack down and hover its claw over his body, and she made an attempt to get to him. Hades grabbed at her shirt and held her back with a strength she would have never expected. "Let go!" she cried, trying to kick him. Her foot went right through, and she fell tense almost instantly.

"I will let you free only if you agree to join me at my thrown."

"Just let me go," she demanded through gritted teeth. There would be no way she would agree to rule with Hades. Never.

"I can't do that my queen, for your only going to aid your friend." His tone was laced with an icy poison, and Victoria knew he was getting amusement out of this whole situation. Just the fact that they both were helpless gave the demon pleasure.

"If I'm so weak why do you want me as a queen?" She kept her eyes on the struggling pirate, helpless against the powerful dragon, and all she could think of was getting to his side and helping him.

"You do not possess the power to rise about me or overthrow me, so you pose as no threat. Yet you are as devious and cunning as Sparrow, with the ability to persuade..."

Victoria grabbed the handle of her sword, which had somehow returned to its sheath, and something made her stab as hard as she could into the shade. Why she did that, no clue. It just seemed like the only possible thing that she could do, even though she figured it would serve no purpose.

Surprisingly enough, she felt Hades let go, and watch as he doubled over in pain, clutching him stomach, and the stone. It flashed an angry black, and for a second Victoria saw it go blue, before returning to its fiery color. Dashing over to help Jack, who was laying on his stomach on the floor, she dropped to his side and rolled him over, brushing his braids out of his face.

"Get the rock," he told her weakly, using Victoria to help himself up and banging his sword away at the dragon again.

"You don't know where to hit it!" she screamed back at him, rushing her cutlass in and stabbing between its overlapping belly scales. The dragon turned its attention to her and she dodged a sweeping paw as it made an attempt to slash at her. "You get the rock from Hades! Hurry up, he's right behind you!"

He turned around quickly, facing Hades, who now had his own poison-tipped sword out. Jack saw the glowing stone clutched in his bony fist, shimmering with the same deathly aura that surrounded the shade. He stayed focused on it, along with the space between them, as Hades rushed forward in an event to drive the tip of his sword into his opponent's flesh. He ducked, and in the instant he had before Hades turned back around, swiped for the stone. He managed to grab the fist in a strong grip while prying the fingers apart.

Hades tried to get him off, shaking and throwing his hand violently into the air, but the pirate never let his hands slide from his. Jack kicked the demon's sword, sending it flying and landing next to Victoria with a noisy clatter. With just one finger left to pull apart, he grabbed the rock and let go, only to see that Hades had his arm in an equally strong hold.

"Victoria!"

She whipped her body around, and Jack chucked the stone at her, praying to God that this was one of her good days where she actually could catch. Luckily it was, and she clutched it in her cupped hands. Almost instantly the dragon's scaled began morphing, along with it's eyes, into a pearly white, and Hades threw Jack forcefully into the ground and rushed at Victoria, growling and hissing and beginning to cast a spell.

It was too late. Victoria dive rolled to get away from the infuriated Hades, and the dragon rushed at its own master, piercing him with its spear-like horns. Hades howled, and the dragon didn't stop there. The mighty beast threw him around and chewed his clock to pieces, bones and all, the cavern echoing with a thousand different noises and screams. Terrified, Victoria smashed the precious stone against the floor, shattering it in a million pieces and causing the dragon to be whisked away in a blur of black smoke and all the chaotic sounds to stop abruptly.


	24. Disappearance

I think it's safe to finally say that there are only a few more chapters until the end. Yay! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and that your planning on reviewing -cough cough-. Hehe just read on.

Ch: 23 Disappearance

Slowly and fearfully Victoria dropped her hands from her face and scanned the scene. Everything was quiet, with nothing but the crackling of fire, and no sight of the dragon or Hades. Fragments of the shattered rock lay scattered around her, and she looked over at Jack to see him laying on his side.

Quickly she jumped to her feet and ran over to him, dropping down and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, giving his body a little shake. He groaned and opened his eyes, and she helped him sit up.

"I'm fine," he answered, dabbing his cut face with the sleeve of his coat. Victoria saw a blood stain on his white shirt, and she pushed his coat of his shoulders and lifted it over his stomach. "What are you doing? I told you I was fine."

"Did it bite you?"

"No." Pause. "It scratched me. But I'm fine," he added quickly, and she gave him a skeptical look.

"If you say so.." She stood up, and with another groan, so did Jack. "Did we kill him?"

"So it would seem. But I have a hunch that he isn't gone for good," he said, looking around the cave. "He'll be back, but let's hope not soon." He started walking in no particular direction. "Now how do we get out of this bloody place?"

Victoria shrugged. "No idea." She turned to look at the archway they passed when entering, seeing big granite boulders in the way. "The way we came in is blocked."

Suddenly the floor under their feet began to shake and crack, and she grabbed onto Jack for safety. The rocks at the far end crumbled and separated, reveling a raging sea below. One crack spread all the way across the chamber, and Victoria watched, horrified, as the thrown tumbled into the water with a splash, along with a mess of earth.

"Now what?!" she yelled at Jack, almost like he could control what was going on. She screamed loudly as a scaly head broke through the surface of the rapidly expanding pool and swam closer to them.

"He will be back," Calypso assured them calmly, as if nothing were happening. She stretched open her jaws. "Now step inside and I will take you away from here."

Jack and Victoria exchanged glances, not trusting the serpent. They knew however, that they had no choice; Calypso would only knock them into the rushing blackness and scoop them up. Impatiently she snapped her eyes, and when they did not comply, she did as she had done before; Knock them into the water. This time however, the waves were stronger and angrier, and they threw themselves over Jack and Victoria's heads in an attempt to drown them. Calypso gobbled them up quickly and crashed under, swimming through a flooded cavern of equal size and more boulders blocking a path. Effortlessly she nudged them away and passed through another room, littered with treasure and the water tinted a jade green, before ascending at a rapid pace. The jade faded into a gray as they got closer to the surface, and even inside Calypso's sealed mouth Victoria heard the rolling sea, a ferocious gray monster crashing with no mercy into any unsuspecting being in its path.

Before she had any idea of what was happening, Calypso spit her and Jack out forcefully onto a sandy island and was off, leaving the two confused and having no idea of what to do or even where they were. An eerie moon sat high in the cloudy, starless sky, and Victoria shifted nervously on the sand. It was all so strange and unnatural, not just the moon and ocean, but the whole island. The sand was coarse under her fingers and felt pebbly, the opposite of the silky, powdery sand she was used to. Under the dim moonlight, she saw its odd yellowish appearance, and a speckled crab scuttled over her hand. She pulled it away quickly in surprise, gasping softy, and the little creature snipped its pincher's ferociously and sidled away.

"Where are we know?" Jack spoke suddenly, feeling slightly unnerved by the strange atmosphere. Victoria shrugged and put her arms around him fearfully, and he held her protectively. She buried her face in his shirt and moved closer.

"I guess we wait for the crew to pick us up," she said, muffled by his coat that she grabbed before Calypso threw them into the water. "I just hope they know where we are."

"Tia Dalma will know," he assured quietly. The immense silence of the island was enough to make the exhausted two fall quickly into a deep sleep, and before they could come up with a better way of getting back to _The Pearl_ they were left snoring heavily on the rough sand.

* * *

"Ow stop." A sleepy Victoria grumbled, waving her arm absentmindedly around her shoulder where someone was poking her hard with something. 

"Wake up lass," the voice of the voodoo witch sounded, along with more poking.

"_Ouch_ - No - Hey_ stop_ - Knock it off!"

She threw the covers off her head angrily and stared up at the grinning charcoal face.

"Ya did it." Tia sounded overjoyed.

Victoria thought for a moment, before realizing what happened yesterday. "So you woke me up to say that I killed Hades? Yes, I am aware of that." She sat up and kicked the blanket off her. Tia was still beaming. "How did I get here?" she asked.

"I had da crew sail t' da island yas were on and we picked yas up," she said simply. "An' ya didn't kill 'im exactly. Ya jus' make Hades stop chasin' ya. But 'e will be back, let's jus' 'ope 'e ain't gonna go fer you again."

"Oh." Victoria dangled her feet over the side of the bed. "What happened with Calypso?"

"She alive and wanderin' da sea," Tia replied, handing Victoria her effects. "Still under da Emperor's rule."

"So everything's back to normal? Or at least the way it was before I came back?"

"Aye." For some reason, she was still smiling, and it creeped Victoria out.

"I take it Jack's on deck?" she asked, and Tia nodded. Victoria opened the door and walked outside rather quickly.

"Morning Jack," she said, stepping beside him as he spoke with an upset Anamaria. "Is everything alright?"

He turned to her. "I have just been informed that one of our men have gone missing."

"Who?" she asked in surprise. _How could somebody go missing on a ship? That's impossible!_

"Miguel. Anamaria here says that when we were gone, he vanished," he told her, and she could sense the lack of sorrow in his tone.

"Well did he fall overboard?" she asked, turning to the depressed Anamaria. She shrugged.

"The bloody cave was so dark I don't have a clue. But all I know is that he's not on the ship." She faced Jack and jabbed her finger angrily in his face. "And I think you have something to do with it!"

"Now lassie, calm yourself," he said, taking a cautionary step back. "How would I have anything to do with his absence if he disappeared while I was gone?"

"I don't know but you never liked him from the beginning. Clearly you have something to do with it! You and that stupid curse your friend here brought!" She threw a look at Victoria, who opened her mouth in protest.

"Me?! I was just a much a friend to him as you were!"

"Now dearie," Jack put a hand on Anamaria's shoulder, but she pushed it away forcefully. "Ok, maybe not," he mumbled.

"I want all hands on deck looking for him, and we will not stop until he is found!" she ordered, and Jack snorted.

"First of all, I'm captain of this bloody ship, not you. So what right do you have to order my men around like scurvy rats to look for one sailor whom has gone missing way back in World's End?" Elizabeth passed by the arguing group, and Jack spotted her. "Ah good, Elizabeth come here will you." he told her calmly, and she walked over to everyone. "Be a doll and take the lass below and calm her down. She seems to be having a bad day."

"Yes Jack," she answered, taking hold of Anamaria's arm.

"Captain," he corrected, and Anamaria rolled her eyes.

"Yes _Captain_ Jack,' she repeated exasperatedly, leading Anamaria down the stairs and into the hull.

"You don't have anything to do with his disappearance, do you Jack?" Victoria asked once everyone had left.

"Of course not. What do I have against him to go an throw him off my ship in a matter of two minutes before I get swallowed by a sea serpent and cut up by a dragon? Absolutely nothing."

"Well you didn't like the fact that he spoke only Spanish."

"Yes, your right I didn't like that. But that doesn't that give a man reason enough to throw another into the sea." He began walked to the helm, swiping bottle of rum from the hands of Gibbs and taking a swallow. He offered it to Victoria, who took it graciously.

"So where do you plan on sailing to now?" she inquired, changing the subject completely. Jack pulled out his compass and looked at it, squinting his eyes at the needle which spun crazily, then snapping it shut when it pointed to the usual.

"I think I might be knowing just where our little friend went," he replied, pushing the man currently sailing out of the way and taking hold of the wheel.


	25. An Interesting Find on Rum Island

Last chapter! Woo! Hope you all enjoyed this FF, and thank you everyone who reviewed! More to come soon!

Ch: 24 An Interesting Find of Rum Island

By midday they reached a familiar island, and Barbossa smirked.

"Aye Jack, come here fer ye revenge on me?" he growled with a small chuckle."Not going to be easy, I tell ye that."

Jack turned from securing the masts and shot him a nasty look. "Not my intention, but that doesn't sound like a bad idea now does it?"

Barbossa snorted. "So why ye be here?"

"To show mi lady something." He pulled Victoria by the arm, surprising her and making her gasp, and lead her into a longboat. Will and Elizabeth looked on curiously.

"What do you need to show her that's so important?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously. Jack didn't answer, but instead climbed into the boat and was off. Will cocked an eyebrow and looked at Lizzie, who was just as baffled. Both turned to Barbossa, who shrugged.

"Don't be asking me, I know as much as ye," he said, and without much of an interest left to join the rest of the crew in the Dining Quarters.

Will pulled out a spyglass and put it to his eye, focusing in on the small boat bobbing in the waves.

"What do you see?" Elizabeth asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"Nothing...There talking..." He handed it over to Liz, who peered through.

"This is the same island Barbossa stranded me and Jack on," she stated, scanning the land quickly. "The one that the Rum Runners used." She lowered the spyglass and looked at Will. "You don't think he'll leave her there, do you?"

Will broke out laughing. "Yeah Elizabeth, Jack's going to leave a pretty girl stranded on an island so another pirate ship can come by and pick her up," he said sarcastically. "What do you think!"

"You never know. Jack's pretty unpredictable..." she replied, almost a little desperate. She hoped he would leave her there; that would mean she could have him all for herself. But then there was the Will factor. She had no reason to leave him, nor did she want to. Part of her prayed Victoria would stay on that island forever and that Jack would return alone, and part of her was totally against that in fear that she would hurt her beloved Will. Or was he really her beloved? Hadn't she told herself it was Jack once before, then had this same argument and came to the conclusion that it was Will? Or was it all a simple mind game all the confusion held up inside was playing on her brain?

She had not realized that Will took the spyglass from her, and he tapped her arm. "There going on shore," he told her, jamming the spyglass into his eye to get a better look. Elizabeth grabbed it from him and looked around, stopping on something floating in the water. She gasped, and Will watched her face go a pale green, before lowering it from her eye.

"Will, there's something in the water," she said weakly. "And it looks like a dead body."

"What? Give me that." He looked through the telescope and glanced around quickly, landing on something floating in the breaking waves. He squinted. "No way. It can't be a body," he said in disbelief, but it was, indeed, a corpse laying face down.

* * *

On the beach, Jack and Victoria had already found and approached the body, and Victoria knelt beside it. 

"Oh my goodness... What happened?"

The shirt was removed, reveling a cut up and bruised body, deep gashes torn across the abdomen. It was a man, and it looked as if a few of his bones were broken too. Victoria glanced up at Jack with a pained expression, and he nudged the body over with his boot tip.

Victoria felt her heart stop dead in her chest, and the nausea that swept over her almost made her puke her guts up when she saw the tan, Spanish face. The color instantly left her face, and she reached up and steadied herself with a shaky hand on Jack's leg.

"Jack," she stammered, choking on the words. "What happened to Miguel?"

* * *

By this time, Will and Elizabeth were fighting over the telescope to get a better look at the corpse. Will gave up and let Liz have it, and she shoved it to her eye. "I'm not entirely sure who's body it is, but Victoria looks like she's going to keel over." 

Will snatched it from her with a smirk and looked through, seeing Jack now helping Victoria over to the longboat, letting her drop in it, and then going back to get the body. He hoisted it over his shoulder and carried it to the boat too.

"Oh God!" Elizabeth exclaimed, squinting over the rail and seeing him with the body. She grabbed Will. "He's taking it back here!" All the curiosity she had was immediately drained from her, and she no longer cared one bit to see who it was. "If he's bringing it aboard _this _ship, I don't want to see it!"

She rushed down into the hull with a disgusted look on her face, and Will shook his head and snickered. "She's such a girl," he said in an undertone, turning back to the two on the beach. Jack was beginning to row, and Victoria sat huddle in the corner, as far as she could possibly get from the the extra passenger. Will could see her milky white face tinted green and her wide, horror stricken eyes.

In only a few moment they reached _The Pearl,_ and Jack rushed aboard with the body slumped over his shoulder. Will helped a shaken Victoria, and despite her shock, she helped Jack to lay Miguel out flat on his back.

"Get Tia," she instructed Will, who nodded and ran below deck.

"What happened?" Victoria repeated, unraveling pieces of seaweed from his hair. His eyes were closed, which Victoria was thankful for, because if they weren't there would be no way she would be doing this right now.

"How would I bloody know? Where's Tia?" He examined Miguel's effects, unsheathing his sword and looking at it. It had begun to rust, which shows that the man must have been floating in the water for quite some time. Either that or it was like that to begin with. He had no pistol or any other weapon. Tia startled him when she appeared suddenly.

"What do we got 'ere?"

She was not the only one that decided to come; An upset Anamaria and filthy Gibbs were at her side. Anamaria choked back a sob at the sight of her dead friend.

"Why isn't he moving?" she asked miserably, but she received no answer. Tia bent down and studied Miguel, lifting his eyelids and opening his mouth to get a better look. She examined the wounds intently, squinting her eyes and muttering something under her breath. Will looked over and was surprised to see Elizabeth hiding behind a worried Gibbs.

"Looks like beastie got 'im," the voodoo priestess said finally, standing upright. "An' when I be saying 'beastie' I talkin' 'bout da Kraken."

Anamaria wept silently, and Tia turned to comfort her. "Why him?" she asked pathetically. "He didn't do anything. He couldn't even speak bloody English!"

"Hades wasn't da problem. Dere's something else out dare dat's become out of control. And it needs t' be stopped before it gets another one of us."

//Still unsure when the sequel will be up, but there definitely will be one. In the meantime, check out my other stories:-)//


End file.
